Una Aventura Extrema
by Angel Slayer F.S
Summary: Bolt, Mittens y Rhino disfrutan de una vida tranquila y muy feliz, eso hasta conocer a cierto chico que los llevará a vivir una aventura totalmente inesperada. (Re-publicación pausada)
1. Nota

Hola a todos mis lectores que pese a mis errores aun sigan leyéndome.

Hace un año más o menos, no recuerdo muy bien, en una racha de mal tiempo eliminé todas mis historias, algo que debo admitir fue una enorme estupidez de mi parte. Perdí muchísimos de los reviews mas importantes que me habían dejado en mi vida, y es algo de lo que aun me siento culpable.

No estoy pasando tampoco la mejor etapa de mi vida actualmente, créanme, vivir solo es mucho más difícil de lo que se escucha, sin embargo, después de leer un poco de lo que escribí entonces, decidí volver a publicar este fic, que ha sido para mí el mas importante que he escrito… 2 partes y medias escribí, mas de 60 capítulos de una historia, di mucho esfuerzo de mi parte y creo que lo menos que el fic merece es ser publicado de nuevo.

Lo iré publicando poco a poco, no tan lento como suena, espero, al menos lunes, miércoles y viernes, e intentaré ir escribiendo mientras para poder seguir a ese ritmo una vez llegué hasta donde escribí, después claro que seguiré, pues tengo pensado escribir el fic hasta el final como debe ser, cuatro partes.

A quienes aun les interese volver a leer mi fic completo, o a los nuevos lectores que quieran conocer esta historia que tontamente eliminé, les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, espero que disfruten este fic, tanto como yo disfruté durante cada día que pase frente al monitor escribiendo.

Como otra nota quisiera explicar el por qué no seguí con "Voces del Corazón" , verán, desde que me cambié acá no había podido tener internet libre libre, me vi en la necesidad de usar una banda ancha de no mucho tiempo, por ello no había podido seguir publicándolo, eso y un pequeño problema que tengo, que es el hecho de que… la idea se está alejando de cómo sería originalmente, y debo idear como regresarla un poco a su sentido inicial, lo que les aseguro que haré, pero aun tomando Una Aventura Extrema como mi fic central, además… si quieren puedo subir los martes y jueves, capítulos de mis otros fics, jeje, no sé si les agrade la idea, jeje, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber en los reviews, jeje ^^.

Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes a pesar de mis errores me quieran apoyar, espero que les vaya bien, y (Ciertamente extrañaba decirlo n.n) Suerte a Todos! 8]


	2. Un buen inicio

Hola a todos ^^, sinceramente recibí mas apoyo del que pensé que tendría o.o, incluso de amigos que habían leído la historia antes, algo que en verdad me alegro mucho ver n.n, que a pesar de todo aun tengo apoyo, jeje, y bueno, es momento de comenzar a publicar, publicare los capítulos tal y como fueron publicados antes, pues es una muestra del avance que fui teniendo, y que realmente me enorgullece n.n, bueno… este primer capítulo creo que si lo corregí, pero los demás ya no, jeje ^^, espero que les guste a pesar de ello, muchas gracias n.n, ahora si, los dejo con el primer capítulo n.n

PD.: En agradecimiento por su apoyo hoy será 2x1 n.n

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un buen inicio

Era casi de noche en la casa de Penny, sin embargo Penny y su madre estaban ocupadas, se estaban preparando para salir de viaje unos días, a la casa de un familiar, sin embargo Penny no estaba muy emocionada, ya que, la hija de sus familiares era alérgica a los animales, por lo que no podría llevar a sus mascotas, algo que la tenia un poco molesta.

Penny:-Pero mamá ¿Estas segura que no podemos llevarlos?-pregunto Penny a su mamá con una mirada suplicante.

MP:-Lo siento mucho hija… pero no, sabes que su hija es alérgica en extremo a los animales y apenas teniéndolos cerca comienza a estornudar y seria una falta de respeto llevarlos aun sabiendo esto-.

Penny: Suspiro resignada-Pero ¿Qué tal si les pasara algo?-.

MP:-No creo que les vaya a pasar nada, los vecinos ya se ofrecieron a venir a alimentarlos todos los días-.

Penny:-De acuerdo-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Mientras en la sal, Bolt estaba un poco triste por lo que sucedía pues no le agradaba la idea de alejarse de Penny, incluso el hecho lo hacia sentir impotente, cosa que ni siquiera el entendía a que se debía. Por otra parte Mittens se encontraba muy nerviosa, algo que Bolt ya había notado y tenía ciertas sospechas sobre la razón.

Sin embargo Rhino era el único que estaba relajado, pues estaba demasiado distraído viendo la televisión, como para preocuparse de eso.

Bolt:-pero es que no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no podemos ir?-le pregunto a Rhino quien estaba viendo la televisión.

Rhino:-No lo se Bolt, cosas de humanos-dijo sin dejar de ver la televisión, cambiando los canales-Hoy no hay nada bueno en la caja mágica-.

Bolt simplemente se bajo del sofá para buscar a Mittens, sin embargo no la encontró en la sala, así que fue a buscarla al cuarto de Penny, pero no la vio ahí, iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de debajo de la cama, por lo que se acerco lentamente hasta que pudo visualizar a Mittens, claramente nerviosa e incluso al parecer asustada, algo que preocupo mucho a Bolt.

Bolt:-¿Mittens? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Bolt, acercándose a ella preocupado.

Mittens trato de parecer relajada y sonreír sin embargo no pudo aguantar y volvió a mostrarse alterada.

Mittens:-Bolt… estoy asustada… aun no he olvidado lo que sucedió cuando mi anterior familia comenzó a empacar-dijo bajando la mirada triste.

Bolt entendió en ese momento por que estaba tan nerviosa últimamente, pues aun recordaba lo que ella le había dicho cuando él se decidió a ir a buscar a Penny en lugar de quedarse con ella, ese recuerdo aun lo tenia confundido, pues no entendía la razón por la que ella quería que se quedaran juntos.

Bolt:-Tranquila Mittens, te prometo que esta vez no será así, yo estaré contigo para siempre-dijo tratando de darle confianza.

Mittens lo miro un momento, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir y le sonrió.

Mittens:-Gracias Bolt, confió en ti-dijo saliendo de debajo de la cama.

Bolt:-Me alegro de que estés mejor ¿Te gustaría que bajáramos a ver televisión?-pregunto amablemente, sonriéndole también.

Mittens:-Claro Bolt-.

Después de esto, ambos bajaron las escaleras juntos. Bolt ya no se sentía triste pues se había dado cuenta de que aunque Penny se fuera tenia a Mittens a su lado, aunque eso lo hacia sentir raro, se sentía muy bien junto a ella incluso mejor que con Penny, pero no entendía a que se pudiera deber.

Mientras pensaba en eso llegaron a la sala, Mittens también estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, después de todo al parecer si podría tener una oportunidad, como en aquel pensamiento que le paso por la cabeza mientras estaban en Las Vegas, quizás pudiera estar con Bolt, aunque fuera solo como amigos, ella solo quería poder estar con el.

Rhino, volteo al verlos llegar y se extraño por el hecho de que ambos estuvieran ruborizados y parecieran un poco incómodos.

Rhino:-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunto sacando a Bolt y a Mittens de sus pensamientos

Bolt y Mittens:-Nada-dijeron al unisonó

Rhino los miro tratando de ver lo que ocultaban, pero Bolt y Mittens se sentaron en el sofá junto a él y Mittens le quito el control remoto.

Rhino:-Devuélveme eso gata-dijo tratando de quitarle el control sin conseguirlo.

Mittens:-Quiero ver que hay de bueno en la televisión y tu pasas aquí todo el día, creo que es mi turno-dijo cambiando los canales hasta detenerse en un noticiero.

Televisión:-y hoy otras tres personas fueron encontradas muertas en su casa, al parecer por una fuga de gas en su casa ahora vamos con mi compañero quien le hablara sobre otro acto del asesino serial que esta atacando el país…-.

El resto de las noticias fueron iguales a las primeras, estuvieron hablando sobre crímenes diversos, sin embargo Bolt, se sentía cada vez más extraño con cada noticia que escuchaba sentía que había algo raro en todo eso, pero en ese momento llego Penny con expresión un poco triste.

Penny:-Hola chicos, lamento decirles que ya debemos irnos-dijo cargando a Mittens en sus brazos quien se había puesto un poco nerviosa de nuevo.

Los tres la miraron y ella los abrazo, colocando a Mittens de nuevo en el sofá.

Penny:-Los extrañare, pero cuando vuelva nos divertiremos mucho, lo prometo-dijo sin dejar de abrazarlos.

Entonces su mama apareció por la puerta y los vio sonriendo.

MP:-Tranquila hija, solo nos iremos durante tres días-.

Penny:-Lo se, pero los voy a extrañar, Bolt, cuida a Mittens y Rhino mientras no estamos, y Mittens no maltrates tanto a Rhino-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la gata.

Después de decir esto, se despidió de ellos y se fue junto con su madre, dejándolos solos, sin embargo después de la platica que tuvieron, Bolt y Mittens se sentían felices, sin embargo Rhino se aprovechó de la distracción y tomo el control de la televisión para poner capítulos repetidos de la serie de Bolt.

Mittens:-No de nuevo Rhino, eso ya lo hemos visto miles de veces-dijo exagerando.

Rhino:-Nunca es suficiente de mi héroe Bolt-dijo señalando a Bolt.

Mittens:-Pero si vives con el ¿Para que ves la serie?-pregunto volteando a ver a Bolt quien observaba la televisión con una expresión extraña, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante-¿Que sucede Bolt?-.

Bolt:-Nada-dijo con una voz triste bajando del sofá-Voy a salir un rato si no te importa-.

Después de decir esto se bajo del sofá y se dirigió hacia el jardín dejando a Mittens y a Rhino confundidos.

Rhino:-¿Qué crees que le pase?-le pregunto a Mittens un poco preocupado.

Mittens:-No lo se, iré a ver-.

Dicho esto salió hacia el jardín, ya era de noche, busco a Bolt por todo el jardín y lo vio acostado debajo del árbol viendo las estrellas, por lo que se alegró de que al menos no se hubiera alejado mas, pero aun estaba preocupada y se acercó lentamente hacia él..

Mittens:-Hola Bolt ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto sentándose junto acostándose junto a él.

Bolt:-No es nada Mittens, solo pensaba en… el mundo-dijo sin apartar la vista de las estrellas.

Por alguna razón en ese momento Mittens comprendió por que Bolt estaba así.

Mittens:-¿Estas pensando en cuando "tenias" superpoderes?-pregunto creyendo saber en lo que estaba pensando.

Bolt:-Yo… si-dijo bajando la cabeza y mirándola-me conoces muy bien Mittens, quizás incluso más que Penny-.

Mittens:-Es por que soy tu amiga-dijo acercándose mas a el-¿Qué sucede con tus superpoderes Bolt?

Bolt:-Si yo… pudiera tener superpoderes, podría salvar a toda esa gente que muere a diario, podría proteger a quienes quiero-el volteo a ver las estrellas de nuevo.

Mittens:-No les hagas caso a esos noticieros, exageran mucho las muertes, además no necesitas tener superpoderes para protegernos, recuerda lo que hiciste por Penny-.

Bolt:-Quizás tengas razón, pero ¿Que tal si tratara de herirlos alguien que no pueda derrotar siendo normal?-.

Mittens:-¿Quién podría hacer algo así? no creo que haya alguien a quien hayan modificado genéticamente para tener superpoderes-dijo riendo un poco.

Bolt:-Tienes razón-dijo sonriendo al igual que ella.

Después de decir esto ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo en silencio hasta que Mittens comenzó a tener frio.

Mittens:-Oye Bolt, hace un poco de frio, creo que será mejor que entremos-.

Bolt:-No lo se, quiero quedarme aquí un rato mas, pero puedes regresar tu si quieres-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Mittens:-No Bolt, me quedare contigo si quieres quedarte aquí afuera-ella comenzó a ruborizarse un poco.

Bolt:-Pero hace frio aquí afuera ¿Que tal si te enfermas?-.

Mittens:-Tú también puedes enfermarte por quedarte aquí Bolt-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente pero luego ruborizándose mucho más-¿Y que tal si… para no tener frio…nos… abrazamos?-

Bolt:-Me… parece bien-dijo ruborizándose como ella

Ambos trataron de abrazarse pero solo hacían movimientos extraños debido a la pena que tenían, pero de pronto Bolt detuvo a Mittens y la abrazo, acostándose con ella sobre el pasto

Mittens:-gracias Bolt…-dijo cerrando los ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza

Bolt:-gracias a ti… Mittens-dijo disfrutando del contacto mutuo de su pelo

Después ambos cerraron los ojos quedándose dormido s lentamente, debajo del cielo lleno de estrellas, con la Luna Llena justo sobre ellos, iluminándolos y dándoles tranquilidad.

* * *

¡Hola!, soy yo Diego (obviamente), esta es mi segunda historia, espero que les guste, me disculpo por adelantado por lo confusa y exagerada que se va a volver mi historia, pero espero que les guste.

Estuve pensando en algún modo de despedirme, en vista de que esta historia va a ser algo larga, y solo se me ocurrió poner una frase representativa de alguno de mis tantos personajes, claro que a muchos no los conocerán, pero solo concéntrense en la frase y no en quien la dijo, bien esta es la primera

"Estando contigo, me es mas doloroso sonreír que llorar"-Wendy (si la de la otra historia)

Bien adiós y suerte a todos 8)


	3. Un encuentro agitado

CAPITULO 2: Un encuentro agitado

Lejos de la casa de Penny sobre un conjunto de altos edificios, se suscitaba algo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Bolt o Mittens, o por lo menos no por ahora.

Un perro huía rápidamente de otros dos perros quienes corrían tras de él tratando de rebasarlo sin conseguirlo.

El perro que huía era un Pastor Alemán, cuyo cuerpo era un poco más grande que el de Bolt, sin embargo estaba lleno de cicatrices, y a pesar de encontrarse siendo perseguido su expresión era tranquila, casi como si todo eso fuera solo un juego.

Pastor Alemán:-¿Tienen pensado rendirse en algún momento?-pregunto volteando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás para verlos, pero sin detenerse, caminando en reversa con una facilidad asombrosa.

Perseguidor 1:-¡No! Debemos mantenerlo aquí hasta que llegue el capitán-.

Trato de intentar rebasarlo de nuevo pero aun sin conseguirlo, sin embargo para su sorpresa, su objetivo se detuvo sorpresivamente, por lo que los otros dos perros al, al no poder frenar, continuaran su camino rebasándolo rápidamente.

Pastor Alemán:-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto con una mirada de sorpresa.

Perseguidor 2:-Así es, el Capitán viene hacia aquí y nosotros te detendremos hasta que llegue-dijo usando todo su valor para hacerle frente.

Pastor Alemán: Se mostró un poco extraño, pues parecía molesto-Oh no, no me digan que viene hacia aquí el "Capitán Justicia"-dijo en un tono que mostraba que la idea no le agradaba mucho.

De pronto una sombra aparece frente a él, sujetándolo por el cuello y levantándolo, para darle la vuelta estrellando su cabeza contra el piso con una fuerza excesiva, casi rompiendo el piso con ella, produciendo un sonido similar al de una sandía rompiéndose al caer al piso.

Quien lo había golpeado era un Doverman físicamente imponente, a pesar de ser solo un poco más grande que el Pastor Alemán, su mirada es atemorizante, sin embargo pareciera ser un poco triste y sobre su costado lleva una marca que dice "R6".

Doverman:-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames "Capitán Justicia" traidor-dijo con un tono serio aun presionando la cabeza de el contra el piso.

Perseguidor 1:-Capitán, la orden era que teníamos que dejarlo con vida-dijo claramente sorprendido por la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado.

Sorpresivamente, para sorpresa de los otros dos perros, el Pastor Alemán se levantó como si nada, sobándose la cabeza con una pata.

Pastor Alemán:-Auch, eso pudo ser peligroso, creo que me fracturaste el cráneo… y esas cosas no son de las que sanan rápido-.

Doverman:-Es el castigo para los traidores como tu Skull-dijo tranquilamente para después dirigir su vista hacia los dos perros que lo estaban guiando-Dispérsense-.

Perseguidores:-A la orden Capitán-dicho esto desaparecieron rápidamente.

Skull: -Ya te dije que no soy un traidor Arsix ¿Que necesito hacer para que me creas?, el traidor es el anciano-.

Arsix: lo tomo del cuello de nuevo, levantándolo, esta vez para golpear su estómago con mucha fuerza, haciendo a Skull escupir sangre en el piso-No lo llames así, su nombre es Bone y el traidor eres tú, no el-.

Skull: Se reincorporo del golpe rápidamente-es obvio que no voy a convencerte, pero necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte, dile que su plan no me importa en lo absoluto, si quiere destruir el mundo, por mi puede hacerlo, pero dile que deje de tratar de matarme, también dile que por ninguna razón se le ocurra tratar de herir a mis amigo, incluyéndote a ti-.

Arsix: Desvió la mirada para ver la Luna-Skull ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?-.

Skull: Suspiro resignado y sonrió-Ten cuidado Arsix, no confíes en el anciano-.

Arsix se molestó de nuevo y repitió el proceso volviéndolo a levantar y golpeándolo en el estómago, pero Skull esta vez tomo su pata con fuerza sonriéndole.

Skull:-Tu justicia no será capaz de hacer que te suelte-.

Estas palabras despertaron un gigantesco enojo en Arsix, quien utilizo todas sus fuerzas para liberar su pata, pero sorpresivamente Skull la soltó haciéndolo salir empujado hacia atrás, después de incorporarse muy rápidamente trato de golpear a Skull, pero se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba ahí y pudo visualizarlo corriendo a gran velocidad tratando de huir.

El comenzó a correr tras de el a su misma velocidad, y fue alcanzado por un grupo de aproximadamente 15 perros que eran liderados por un Rottweiller quien se acercó a Arsix.

Rottweiller:-Capitán el plan está listo-.

Arsix:-Perfecto, no dejare que Skull siga huyendo por más tiempo-dijo con un tono muy serio mientras observaba a Skull sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento.

Mientras Skull se encontraba huyendo, sin embargo estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua, sintiendo el viento en su contra.

Skull:-Esto es increíble, no sé por qué nunca lo había hecho antes-dijo disfrutando de la sensación sin prestarle atención a la situación en que se encontraba.

De pronto frente a él aparecieron los perros que lo habían seguido antes, tratando de cerrarle el paso, aun así el solo corrió más rápido y los uso como impulso para saltar, sin embargo antes de caer, pudo ver unos pequeños aparatos esféricos en el piso, los cuales reconoció inmediatamente, eran explosivos, el cerro los ojos cayendo en medio de todos ellos sorprendentemente sin tocar ninguno, para después comenzar a correr aun con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de completa tranquilidad.

Antes de acabar de pasar la zona de los explosivos, tomo uno, y continuo corriendo, hasta que al fin acabaron los explosivos, pero pudo ver que los edificios se habían terminado, por lo que comenzó a correr más rápido.

Mientras, Arsix pudo ver que Skull se dirigía hacia el final de los edificios, por lo que aumento su velocidad varias veces, tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo llego hasta la zona de los explosivos por lo que tuvo que saltar con una gran fuerza consiguiendo saltar toda la zona, pero cayendo con un gran impacto al final, así que tomo uno de los explosivos cercanos y lo lanzo contra Skull con una excesiva fuerza.

Skull se preparó para el momento y salto hacia el vacío, viendo en cámara lenta el explosivo que se dirigía hacia él y lanzando el que él había tomado, provocando una gran explosión, que ilumino por un corto momento el edificio.

El Rottweiller llego junto a Arsix quien golpeo el piso con furia después de haber visto la explosión, claramente cansado siendo seguido por el resto de los perros.

Rottweiller:-¿Funciono Capitán?-pregunto observando la explosión.

Arsix:-No Night, volvió a huir-dijo aun con furia-volvamos a la central-.

Después de decir esto se fue, sin embargo Night se quedó observando la explosión un momento más, para después darse la vuelta e irse en la misma dirección que Arsix.

Mientras tanto…

Skull P.O.V.

Me encontraba cayendo a una gran velocidad, hubiera sido preocupante, de no ser porque la Luna estaba hermosa esa noche, por alguna razón verla me distraía completamente, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento _quizás… ella también este viendo la Luna en estos momentos_ me dije a mi mismo, sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue sentir un gran dolor en el pecho, era como si me hubieran atravesado el corazón, en ese momento, ver a la Luna me era más doloroso que el hecho de tener el cráneo fracturado, dos o tres costillas rotas y quizás la pata rota.

Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada, ahí fue cuando recordé que estaba cayendo, aunque para mi sorpresa, mi caída fue detenida por un colchón inflable, que por alguna razón, dos personas llevaban en medio de la calle, en la madrugada y completamente inflado.

Después de bajar del colchón me puse a caminar sin una dirección exacta, dejando a las dos personas con expresión incrédula y sorprendida.

Estuve caminando un largo rato, mis heridas casi no me dolían, después de todo, había tenido heridas peores en toda mi vida, me aleje lentamente de la ciudad, y camine hasta un campo bastante grande, en donde había menos casas que en la ciudad, quería encontrar un lugar donde dormir, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, porque fui despertado por esos perros.

Quizás debería haber tratado de detener el plan de Bone, pero la idea sonaba aburrida, no sé de donde había sacado la idea de que yo quería detenerlo, aun así, si esto continuaba así, me iba a ver en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando volví a alzar la mirada y ver la Luna, una vez más sentí ese doloroso sufrimiento, ver a la Luna me recordaba a mi única razón de vivir, una razón que aún no había conseguido, me recordaba la única promesa que no he logrado cumplir en mi vida.

Trate de despejar mi mente, hasta que pude ver una casa que extrañamente llamaba mi atención, era como si algo de ella me llamara, por lo que decidí ir al jardín trasero para poder verla más de cerca, el jardín era muy grande, perfecto para que un perro pudiera vivir a sus anchas, aunque no era algo que yo buscaba, en realidad las personas no me interesan mucho, sus vidas son muy confusas y problemáticas, yo prefiero viajar por el mundo conociendo amigos y viviendo alocadamente.

En eso pensaba cuando note algo raro en una parte del jardín, por lo que fui hacia allá y vi algo que me confundió como nada lo había hecho antes, eran dos animales, un perro blanco y una gata negra con algunas partes blancas que se estaban abrazando, acostados en medio del jardín, estaba excesivamente confundido, no tanto por que fueran un perro y una gata, eso era normal, era porque estaban durmiendo en el jardín teniendo una casa junto a ellos.

Me acerque a ellos y vi que ambos tenían una expresión de felicidad en sus caras por lo que supuse eran parejas y al parecer se amaban mucho, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz por ellos, sin embargo, de nuevo sentí ese dolor, por lo que trate de distraer mi mente y observarlos más de cerca, en realidad esa parte del jardín no estaba tan fría, por lo que me acosté junto a ellos aunque mantuve mi distancia, después de todo la pareja eran ellos.

Cerré mis ojos cansado mientras miraba el Sol que comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, sentí una calma muy grande, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, era como si alguien me dijera que las cosas iban a mejorar.

* * *

Hola, obviamente este capítulo debe de haberlos dejado muy confundidos, pero todas sus dudas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos, me prometí a mí mismo que iba a subir un nuevo capítulo más seguido, sin embargo debido a algunos problemas no pude hacerlo, de hecho estoy terminando de escribir esto a las 2:30 de la madrugada, aunque yo usualmente me duermo a las 6:00 de la madrugada, un mal habito que tengo, bien ya no los aburro más, me despido con la frase de este capitulo

"Si, se lo que es el sentido común, sin embargo, como nunca le vi un uso útil me deshice de él"-Skull

Bien adiós, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho ver sus opiniones sobre esta historia

Suerte a todos 8)


	4. Skull

Capitulo 3: Skull

Mittens P.O.V

Me desperté por una fría brisa de viento, no abrí mis ojos inmediatamente, trataba de recordar lo que había soñado cuando, por accidente, recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior y pude sentir una fuente de calor a lado de mí, sin abrir mis ojos me di la vuelta hacia ella y la abrace fingiendo que dormía, era obvio que quien estaba mi lado era Bolt, sin embargo escuche una voz muy diferente a la de él.

X:-mmm… no me molesta que me abraces, pero creo que a quien quieres abrazar es al perro que está a tu espalda-dijo la voz con un tono de tranquilidad.

Yo rápidamente me aleje de él ocultándome tras de Bolt, quien, efectivamente, estaba tras de mi durmiendo, pero se despertó rápidamente y se paró delante de mí, plantándole cara al que había dicho eso.

Era un perro extraño, su cuerpo parecía muy herido, aun así su expresión era tan tranquila que podría asustar, se levantó y nos saludó amistosamente, saludo que Bolt no devolvió, solo se limitó a observarlo detenidamente.

Bolt:-¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas aquí?-pregunto con voz fuerte mientras me protegía.

X:-Tranquilos, no estoy aquí para hacerles daño, solo quiero un lugar para dormir un rato, sí quieren pueden golpearme, torturarme o lo que sea que estén planeando conmigo después, solo déjenme dormir un rato mas ¿Si?-pregunto volviendo a acostarse mientras cerraba los ojos.

Bolt y yo nos quedamos en silencio viéndolo, supuse que el al igual que yo estaba tratando de decidir si era una buena idea o no, dejarlo quedarse. Después de un rato de silencio me decidí a hablar.

Mittens:-Bolt ¿Crees que sea una buena idea confiar en él? –pregunte tratando de romper el silencio y de saber que era lo que Bolt pensaba sobre eso.

Bolt:-No lo se Mittens, pero no creo que sea una buena idea enfrentarlo, así que vuelve a la casa y ve a desayunar, yo lo vigilare para que no intente nada-sus palabras me infundieron confianza, por lo que decidí entrar de nuevo mientras lo dejaba a él vigilando.

Después de unas horas ya casi era medio día, así que fui al jardín con Bolt, pues se había quedado todo ese tiempo vigilándolo y seguramente tenía hambre, Salí al jardín y lo vi sentado en el mismo sitio que se quedó, me acerque hacia el lentamente y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraba durmiendo y al parecer muy plácidamente, a pesar de que se encontraba sentado.

Tome la decisión de dejarlo dormir un rato más, mientras iba a despertar a Rhino.

Skull P.O.V.

Me desperté mucho mejor que la noche anterior, llevaba noches sin dormir tan plácidamente como ahora, toque mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que mi fractura de cráneo aún no había sanado, por lo que tendría que quedarme en ese lugar más tiempo de lo que creía, me termite de levantar, al menos mi pata ya había sanado, siempre era una gran ventaja sanar rápidamente, aun así tenía hambre, me acerque lentamente a Bolt quien dormía , pude escuchar a la gata llamarlo así, por lo que supongo que es su nombre.

Skull:-Bolt, despierta-dije mientras lo sacudía, él se levantó con la mirada aun algo adormilada-Vamos Bolt ya es tarde-.

El respondió con un sonido inentendible, el cual yo tome como un sí, me dirigí a la casa y abrí la puerta para que Bolt pudiera entrara, Bolt al parecer seguía medio dormido, por lo que tuve que ayudarlo a entrar, después de eso me dirigí a la sala donde estaban la gata, quien al parecer se llamaba Mittens, y un hámster de color café, quienes me miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

Mittens:-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Bolt?-en ese momento su expresión dejo de ser de sorpresa, para volverse uno de preocupación, la cual yo supuse era porque estaba preocupada por su pareja, por lo que decidí tranquilizarla.

Skull:-Tranquila, está bien, se encuentra en la cocina-

Después de decirle eso ella salió corriendo a la cocina muy preocupada dejándome solo con el hámster, quien me estaba mirando fijamente, al parecer evaluándome, me acerque a el tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Skull:-Hola es un gusto conocerte-dije sonriéndole.

Hámster:-Hola ¿Quién eres tú?-.

Skull:-Me llamo Skull-dije mientras le mostraba una marca con forma de calavera que tenía en la almohadilla de mi pata derecha, la cual yo mismo me había hecho y renovaba cada que fuera necesario, utilizando una navaja, era un poco doloroso, pero servía como identificación.

Hámster: Miro la marca un momento y luego volvió a voltear a verme a mí-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Skull:-Es una larga historia, pero si quieres puedo contártela-dije una vez más con la esperanza de tener una conversación.

Hámster:-Claro, hoy no hay nada en la caja mágica-después de decir eso fijo su atención en mi por lo que decidí contarle la historia.

Skull:-Bien, hay una organización cuyo trabajo es proteger a animales que se encuentran en alguna clase de peligro, somos como defensores de los débiles, yo trabajaba ahí hasta que por accidente descubrí que nuestro líder, llamado Bone, está creando un plan con el cual va a crear sufrimiento en el mudo, por alguna razón le surgió la idea de que yo lo quería detener, por lo que asesino a su consejero y me culpo a mí de haberlo hecho para traicionarlos, por lo que ahora soy un objetivo de la organización, quienes quieren encontrarme y deshacerse de mí, en realidad la historia no fue tan larga como yo pensaba-dije terminando de contarle mi historia.

El me miro como si estuviera loco por un momento hasta que sonrió.

Hámster:-¡Es increíble! ¿Puedo entrar en esa organización de la que hablaste? Por cierto mi nombre es Rhino-dijo muy emocionado.

SKULL: Le sonreí-Claro que si ¿Crees tener el potencial Rhino?-.

Rhino:-Por supuesto que si-dijo poniendo una pose heroica.

Skull:-En ese caso te doy la bienvenida a la organización en nombre de Skull el…-En ese momento fui interrumpido por Bolt y Mittens quienes al parecer habían terminado de hablar.

Minutos antes

Mittens P.O.V.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde ese perro dijo que Bolt estaba, me di cuenta de que si estaba ahí, lo que me tranquilizo mucho, fui con él, él estaba comiendo.

Mittens:-Hola Bolt-lo salude, sentándome junto al.

Bolt:-Hola Mittens ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto viéndome directamente, lo cual me puso nerviosa.

Mittens:-¿Yo? Bien… ¿Y tú?-me sonroje levemente mientras lo veía también

Bolt:-Bien, me quede dormido mientras cuidaba a ese perro, lo siento… ¿Y Dónde está el?-reviso su alrededor y al no encontrarlo se sorprendió.

Mittens:-Esta en la sala, no parece un mal sujeto, de haber querido te hubiera herido mientras estabas dormido en lugar de traerte aquí-

Bolt:-Si, quizás tengas razón-

Después de decir eso, ambos nos miramos a los ojos por un largo tiempo, ver sus ojos cafés me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, Bolt era tan apuesto, sabía que no debía pensar algo así de mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera debería pensar así de un perro, pero es que Bolt es tan apuesto y valiente que no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

En ese momento parecía que todo el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para que él y yo nos pudiéramos ver a los ojos, parecía que él quería decir algo pero no sabía que, en mi caso era así,, aunque yo sabía lo que quería decir, pero no creo que él me vea así, al final Bolt rompió el silencio.

Bolt:-Muchas gracias por lo de ayer-el desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

Mittens:-¿Qué?-pregunte olvidándome completamente de la noche anterior, debido a que estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos.

Bolt:-Ya sabes… por haberme ayudado a sentir mejor y por haber… dormido conmigo-él se sonrojo más al decir eso y yo también.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos durante un momento y nos abrazamos sorpresivamente sin alguna razón exacta, yo lo hice para sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sin embargo, Bolt me soltó de pronto y me vio sorprendido.

Bolt:-Espera, dijiste que el perro se quedó en la sala, eso significa que esta solo con…-.

Bolt y Mittens:-¡RHINO!-dijimos ambos asustados al darnos cuenta de que Rhino y el perro estaban solos.

Corrimos hacia la sala, pero cuando llegamos los encontramos hablando, Rhino se veía increíblemente feliz y emocionado.

Rhino:-Hola chicos, no creerán lo que sucedió, este perro es un superhéroe Bolt-dijo señalando al perro junto a él.

X:-No soy un superhéroe Rhino, soy más bien un… ¿Protector? ¿Defensor? No tengo idea de lo que soy, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no soy un superhéroe, por cierto, mi nombre es Skull, pero pueden llamarme… Skull-dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Bolt y yo obviamente no le creímos ni una palabra de lo que dijo, pero decidimos no decírselo y solo quedarnos en silencio.

Rhino:-Skull, Bolt también es un superhéroe y tiene muchos superpoderes que podrían ser de ayuda a la organización-dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a Bolt.

Skull:-¿En serio?-dijo moviéndose increíblemente rápido hasta llegar en frente de el-¿Me los enseñarías? Por favor-dijo casi rogando.

Bolt:-No, yo no tengo superpoderes solo soy un perro normal-dijo ya con un tono tranquilo, lo que me demostró que esa situación ya no lo hacía sentir mal.

Skull: Se giró hacia mí-Por favor convéncelo, él es tu pareja ¿No?-.

Cuando dijo eso tanto Bolt como yo nos sonrojamos excesivamente, mientras Rhino no pudo aguantar la risa y comenzó a reír como loco por cómo nos veíamos Bolt y yo.

Bolt:-No somos pareja... somos amigos-dijo en extremo nervioso.

Yo no sabía que decir, por un lado si era algo que quería, por otro lado él y yo éramos un perro y una gata, lo nuestro no podría ser posible.

Mittens:-No sé si lo habrás notado, pero Bolt es un Perro y yo una gata-dije en contra de mis pensamientos, incluso decirlo me causo un poco de dolor.

Skull: Me miro confundido-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que ustedes sean pareja? No tendría ningún caso concentrarse en lo que los diferencia, deberían concentrarse en lo que los une y si lo que los une es el amor, no veo por qué no estar juntos-.

Bolt y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras en mi mente pasaban pensamiento _¿y si el tuviera razón y Bolt y yo si podemos estar juntos? ¿Y… si Bolt sintiera por mí lo mismo que yo siento por él?_ Era una posibilidad y debía aferrarme a ella con todo lo que podía, pero en ese momento otros pensamientos llegaron también a mi cabeza _Bolt no puede quererme, el solo me ve como una amiga. No soy tan bonita como para gustarle a Bolt. Quizás Bolt solo me tiene con él porque se siente mal por lo que me hizo. Él también me va a abandonar._ Trate de detener esos pensamientos y aferrarme a los pensamientos buenos, pero me era muy difícil.

Mittens:-¡CALLENSE!-grite en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verme, yo me puse cada vez más roja, hasta que no aguante y me fui directo al cuarto de Penny.

Cuando llegue me acosté sobre la cama, al menos pasar ese ridículo me había ayudado a olvidar mis pensamientos, después de un momento Bolt entro a la habitación.

Bolt:-Mittens ¿Estás bien?-pregunto subiendo a la cama y sentándose junto a mi

Mittens:-si Bolt, solo… improvise para salir de ahí rápidamente de ahí-dije tratando de fingir naturalidad-Vaya confusión ¿No?-

Bolt:-sí, lo sé, tu siempre será mi mejor amiga-dijo acariciando mi costado

Una vez más, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, parecía el momento ideal para besarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, solo nos quedamos viéndonos hasta que el me abrazo y se acostó junto a mí, en ese momento me dio mucho sueño y al parecer a él también, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ya había dormido, después nos quedamos dormidos mientras abrazábamos.

Unas horas más tarde.

Estaba soñando plácidamente, cuando fui despertada por Bolt.

Bolt:-Despierta Mittens, ya es de noche, hay que ir a cenar-dijo mientras se rascaba la oreja con su pata.

Mittens:-de acuerdo Bolt, vamos-dije terminando de estirarme.

Ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta y salimos y para nuestra sorpresa la casa estaba increíblemente limpia, bajamos las escaleras y vimos que toda la casa había sido limpiada perfectamente y ordenada, fuimos a la sala y vimos a Rhino y a Skull con la televisión desarmada en el suelo y ellos examinándola.

Bolt:-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-dijo extremadamente sorprendido.

Skull:-Es una larga historia, estaba viendo el refrigerador cuando vi unas latas extrañas con un líquido raro dentro y cuando lo probé me dieron ganas de limpiar, así que me puse a limpiar toda la casa, después estuve jugando con Rhino un rato en el patio y cuando oscureció entramos y ahora estamos buscando la fuente de la magia de la caja mágica, aunque no parece haber nada extraño dentro de ella-dijo muy rápido y pude ver que lo que había tomado era una bebida energética, pues había una lata vacía en el piso.

Mittens:-¿Tomaste una bebida energética?-pregunte sin poder creerlo.

Skull:-Es un poco más complicado que eso-el me mostro que había por lo menos otras 5 latas vacías.

Bolt:-¿Podrían armar la televisión de nuevo?-pregunto un poco enojado.

Skull:-Claro, espera un momento-.

En cuestión de minutos consiguió terminar de armar la televisión y lo hizo muy bien, mientras Bolt y yo comimos en la cocina, de pronto Bolt se asomó al jardín rápidamente, sin embargo su expresión era de una incredulidad absoluta.

Mittens:-¿Qué sucede Bolt?-pregunte un poco preocupada.

Bolt:-no es nada… solo creí haber oído algo, creo que fue mi imaginación, pero esto no es posible-dijo sin quitar la vista del jardín, por lo que fui con él.

Me quede sin palabras al ver que en el jardín había un hoyo enorme y junto a él estaba una montaña de tierra y recordé que Skull había dicho que había jugado con Rhino en el patio, al parecer Bolt también lo recordó y ambos fuimos con Skull, quien estaba viendo televisión con Rhino.

Bolt:-¿Tu… tu hiciste el agujero del jardín?-pregunto un poco alterado

Skull:-ah claro, olvide decírtelo, íbamos a hacer una piscina, pero cuando acabe de cavar el hoyo me di cuenta de que no tenía los materiales-dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Después de eso tranquilice a Bolt y estuvimos viendo películas con Skull y Rhino, después de todo Skull no era tan molesto, incluso estuvo bromeando con Bolt un rato y se volvieron amigos, yo también me volví su amiga, pero todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Bolt.

Sin embargo ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que iba a pasar desde esa noche.

* * *

Bien este fue el capítulo 3 y el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero no haberlos aburrido y si es así, díganmelo para poder solucionarlo.

"Sin importar quien o quienes sean el enemigo, la última espada que caerá será la de la justicia"-Arsix.

Le mando un saludo muy especial a Chris y a Ivan.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me es muy importante saber su opinión sobre mi historia para saber cómo mejorar.

Suerte a todos 8)


	5. La trampa

Capítulo 4: La trampa.

Bolt P.O.V.

Todos estaban dormidos, sin embargo yo no, estaba pensando en Mittens _Es tan hermosa, sus ojos son tan lindos, es como ver un bosque en una esfera de cristal_ me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez _¿Podría haber posibilidades de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos? _Quizás pudiera pasar, después de todo Skull creía que nosotros éramos pareja y no le molestaba en absoluto, quizás podríamos, pero fuera del asunto de ser un perro y una gata, ella pudiera solo verme como un amigo, aun así debía mantener mis esperanzas, yo jamás sería capaz de buscar una pareja que no fuera ella, aunque tal vez ella si lo haría, aunque si yo se lo decía ahora tendría una ventaja, después de todo si Skull no tenía problemas por eso y teniendo en cuenta que ella están hermosa, podrían enamorarse mutuamente.

No iba a permitir eso, al día siguiente le diría lo que siento sin importar lo que pasara.

En eso estaba cuando escuché un ruido proveniente del jardín, había escuchado un ruido similar hace unas horas, cuando descubrí el hoyo que Skull había hecho, me asome a la ventana y pude ver una luz que brillaba entre los arbustos de los alrededores de la casa de Penny.

Sabía que era peligroso ir a ver que era, aunque también era peligroso quedarme sin hacer nada, por lo que fui a ver que era, baje por las escaleras con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, lentamente me dirigí hacia la puerta para perros y salí al patio.

Todo estaba oscuro, aun así podía ver la luz, por lo que me guie de ella, la seguí hasta llegar al arbusto donde había un lámpara encendida en el suelo, la tome para revisarla y la apague, me di la vuelta y delante de mi había un gato negro que era un poco difícil de ver por la oscuridad así que encendí la lámpara dándole directo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al piso mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Gato:-Auch, mis ojos, no fue buena idea lo de la lámpara-dijo cubriéndose los ojos mientras golpeaba mi pata haciéndome soltar la lámpara a nuestro lado, iluminándonos a ambos.

Bolt:-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-pregunte claramente mostrando enojo.

Gato:-Mi nombre es Prince-dijo haciendo un ademan de aburrimiento con su pata-me mandaron a hacerte una prueba-.

Bolt:-¿Qué clase de prueba?-.

Prince:-Tengo que probar si sirves para trabajar en nuestra organización, así que, adelante, ataca-dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras se afilaba una garra en un pequeño objeto similar a una roca en su collar-¿Qué no piensas atacar?-.

Yo no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, así que me quede parado observándolo confundido.

Prince:-Está bien, en vista de que tú no tienes intenciones de atacar, yo atacare-

Después de decir eso en un movimiento casi imperceptible y, aprovechando su color confundiéndose con la oscuridad, se acercó a mi muy rápido, subiéndose sobre mi lomo y rasguñando todo mi costado derecho, haciéndome sangrar, para luego saltar de nuevo en frente de mi con una agilidad asombrosa.

Prince:-¿Me atacaras ahora, Bolt?-dijo mirándome mientras yo trataba de aguantar el dolor-.

En ese momento me lance sobre él, pero el simplemente me esquivo y rasguño mi otro costado. Después de eso trate de golpearlo muchas veces, sin embargo lo único que conseguía eran rasguños, él era increíblemente ágil, por lo que esquivaba mis golpes y rasguñaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que acercara a él, después de un tiempo, en el que solo conseguí rasguños mientras el continuaba completamente ileso, decidió hablar.

Prince:-Vaya sí que eres débil, me parece que no eres de utilidad para nuestra organización así que voy a matarte-dijo levantando la pata y tomándome por el cuello, haciendo que cayera al piso mientras ponía su garra en mi garganta.

En ese momento me sentí triste, no solo por haber perdido, sino porque iba a morir y nunca le había dicho a Mittens lo que sentía por ella.

Bolt:-Adiós… Mittens-.

Skull P.O.V.

Estaba soñando que corría por un campo lleno de flores hacia un pequeño lago en donde había una extraña caja, iba a abrirla pero por alguna razón no lo hice, de pronto escuche una voz que me pedía que la abriera, iba a hacerlo pero en ese momento me pareció escuchar una voz llamándome.

X:-¡SKULL!-dijo una voz delante de mí, sin embargo al abrir los ojos no vi a nadie, todo estaba muy oscuro, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de los relojes que siempre se oye cuando hay silencio.

Me levante rápidamente, pero no escuche ni olí nada sospechoso, por lo que iba a volver a dormirme cuando me di cuenta de que Bolt no estaba, me pareció sospechoso, por lo que decidí despertar a Mittens para preguntarle.

Skull:-Oye Mittens ¿No has visto a Bolt?-.

Mittens: Ella parecía adormilada, pero cuando me escucho mencionar a Bolt, se despertó rápidamente-No ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto un poco preocupada.

Skull:-Él se durmió junto a ti pero ya no está-el hecho de que ella estuviera preocupada era muestra de que si sentía algo por él, cosa que me dio un poco de alegría saber, pero después recordé lo de Bolt-¿Crees que debiéramos ir a buscarlo?-.

Mittens:-Vamos-.

Dicho esto ambos salimos al jardín a buscar a Bolt por los alrededores, de pronto vi una luz que estaba entre los arbustos, por lo que me acerque a ellos, para revisar si estaba ahí.

Cuando me acerque pude ver a Prince, un amigo mío, lastimando a Bolt, teniendo en cuenta que quien lo atacaba era Prince, era prácticamente seguro que lo mataría, por lo que llame a Mittens mientras ideaba un plan.

Skull:-Mittens ¿Tienes garras?-pregunte tratando de fingir naturalidad delante de Mittens para que no se asustara.

Mittens:-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

Skull:-Por nada, solo quería saber-después de decir eso vi que Prince tiraba en el piso a Bolt, mientras ponía su pata en su garganta.

Tome una roca que parecía afilada y corrí hacia ellos con la esperanza de salvar a Bolt, le hice un pequeño corte a Price en el costado, haciendo que soltara a Bolt, quien estaba lleno de heridas al parecer hechas con las garras de Prince.

Prince:-¿Skull? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto con una expresión de incredulidad.

Skull: Mittens llego con nosotros y al ver a Bolt se acercó corriendo hacia el para ver que estuviera bien-Mira tu sangre es roja-dije señalando su herida.

El miro su herida por un momento y luego se puso a llorar en el piso, haciendo que Bolt y Mittens voltearan a verme sorprendidos.

Mittens:-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto mirando incrédula a Prince quien sollozaba aun en el piso.

Skull:-Digamos que él se toma muy a pecho lo de la sangre azul y la nobleza, si le muestras que su sangre es roja suele deprimirse así-.

Prince: Se recuperó lentamente y volteo a verme-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Skull?-.

Skull:-Estoy huyendo, sabes que me consideran un traidor, debo esconderme por un tiempo-dije tranquilamente ayudándolo a levantarse.

Prince:-Sabia que no eras un traidor, seguramente tu ni siquiera sabes lo que significa ser un traidor-dijo sonriendo levemente

Skull:-Es cuando asesinas a alguien ¿No?-

Prince: Se rio un poco-No Skull, es un poco más compli…-

Sorpresivamente fue detenido por un perro que apareció de la nada, portando una capa de viaje, con una capucha que cubría su rostro, trato de atacarnos directamente, sin embargo Prince y yo lo esquivamos muy fácilmente con un rápido movimiento sincronizado, golpee su rostro con mucha fuerza mientras Prince rasguñaba su estómago, clavando sus garras profundamente. Mientras, Bolt y Mittens nos observaban atónitos, y al parecer muy confundidos.

Después el perro cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil, quizás lo había golpeado demasiado fuere, pues había quedado inconsciente, ente Prince y yo le quitamos la capa que lo cubría, mientras Bolt y Mittens se acercaban a nosotros, en eses momento vimos que tenía una extraño dibujo en su cara, pero lo más sorprendente fue que llevaba un collar con unos explosivos, como los que tuve que saltar en el edificio, en el, Ver eso me dio escalofríos, pues me trajo muy malos recuerdos, cosa que Bolt y Mittens notaron.

Bolt:-¿Qué sucede Skull?-pregunto viéndome con cara de preocupación.

Skull:-Yo… esto es imposible-no podía quitar la mirada de ese collar, que ese pero lo llevara solo podía significar algo.

Sentía una extraña mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo, cuando de pronto me di cuenta de algo muy malo.

Skull:-Debemos irnos Bolt y Mittens-ambos me miraron en extremo confundidos, íbamos a irnos cuando Prince nos detuvo.

Prince: Se acercó a Bolt y se paró delante de el-Bolt, nuestra pelea aún no ha acabado, algún día la terminaremos-Bolt se mantenía en un silencio muy extraño de él, después se acercó a mí y me dio la pata-Skull, demuestra tu inocencia y detén a ese anciano loco-después se dirigió hacia Mittens y la vio muy sorprendido, pues no se había percatado de su presencia-Tu…-después de decir eso la tomo en sus brazos y la beso muy profundamente, mientras Mittens se resistía y logro liberarse para darle a Prince un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara-Valía la pena intentarlo-dijo sonriendo mientras frotaba el sitio en el que lo golpeo-en ese momento note a Bolt un poco enojado, quizás eran celos.

Skull: Recordé que no tenía mucho tiempo como para perderlo ahí, por lo que subí a Bolt y a Mittens, sobre mi lomo-Debemos irnos ya, adiós Prince-.

Cori hacia la casa lo más rápido que podía, con Bolt y Mittens sujetándose a mí, era un poco incómodo correr con ellos sobre mí, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso, llegue frente a la puerta y reuní todas mis fuerzas embistiéndola, haciendo que se rompiera, y se estrellara con el interior de la casa, pude escuchar a Mittens gritar, aun así seguí corriendo hacia la sala donde Rhino se encontraba durmiendo, me detuve delante de él y lo subí a mi junto a Bolt y Mittens.

Bolt:-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué destruiste la puerta?-pregunto muy alterado.

Skull:-Es muy complicado como para contártelo ahora, te lo explicare después, lo prometo-.

Una vez resuelto eso y con Rhino sobre mí, volví a comenzar a correr, no sabía si era muy tarde, pero no había tiempo que perder, esta vez me dirigí a la ventana de la sala que daba al jardín delantero, salte hacia ella, rompiendo el vidrio con mi cabeza, incluso algunos pequeños fragmentos de vidrio me hirieron, caí sobre el jardín y comenzó a correr sin una dirección exacta, mientras , para sorpresa de Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, se escuchó un estruendo gigantesco, el cual solo podía producir una explosión, todos volteamos a ver y vimos que, su casa era lo que había explotado, hubo varias explosiones, iluminando el lugar unos momentos, para después dejar la casa consumiéndose entre las llamas, aun así yo seguí corriendo, aliviado de que hubiéramos salido a tiempo de ella, pero preocupado por la destrucción de la casa de Bolt y Mittens, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar.

En ese momento, comenzó una lluvia de disparos y explosiones frente a nosotros, al parecer alguien nos estaba disparando y lanzando explosivos desde la distancia, estaba tratando de esquivar las balas, pero estaba en extremo preocupado por los chicos, así que decidí cerrar los ojos y correr lo más rápido que podía, en ese momento recordé algo que había estado entrenando las últimas semanas, por lo que me detuve, ante la sorpresa de Bolt, al parecer Mittens se había desmayado y Rhino estaba muy emocionado.

Bolt:-¿Por qué te detienes? Van a matarnos-grito asustado mientras las balas y las explosiones se acercaban.

Yo me concentré lo más que pude mientras clavaba mis uñas en el suelo, si lo hacía bien era una gran oportunidad, si fallaba estábamos todos muertos, hice mi cuerpo hacia adelante para comenzar a correr, usando mis uñas para impulsarme con el suelo, sentí como si mis uñas se doblaran pero después se liberaran lentamente, dándome una aceleración asombrosa, corrí a una increíble velocidad, era como deslizarse sobre el piso, pero unos perros aparecieron frente a nosotros, corriendo en sentido contrario.

Skull:-Vaya, en serio quieren deshacerse de nosotros-dije impresionado por todo lo que estaban haciendo

Quienes aparecieron eran unos perros con marcas en su cara, similares a las que tenía el perro que nos atacó en el jardín, ambos llevaban en el collar un cuchillo con una funda, el cual sacaron con sus mandíbulas y los apuntaron hacia nosotros, pensé en saltarlos pero sería peligroso con los chicos sobre mí, por lo que seguí corriendo hacia adelante, mientras era cortado por los cuchillos al pasar en medio de ellos, aun así resistí y continúe mi camino, ellos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr tras de mí, por suerte pude ver que delante de nosotros estaban las vías de un tren y un tren iba hacia ellas, por lo que acelere aún más hasta llegar a la vías donde el tren paso detrás de nosotros, cerrándoles el paso a los otros dos perros, podi9a escuchar la respiración agitada de Bolt y Rhino, Mittens seguía desmayada, aun así los tres nos tranquilizamos y comenzamos a celebrar.

Bolt:-¡Lo conseguimos chicos!-dijo muy emocionado.

Skull:-¡Lo se Bolt, no puedo creerlo!-dije tan emocionado como él.

Rhino:-¡CHICOS!-grito señalándonos hacia la vía en donde nos encontrábamos, por la cual venia un tren de carga en dirección contraria.

Reaccione rápidamente y corrí directamente hacia él, para saltar sobre y comenzar a correr sobre el techo, continúe corriendo por el techo hasta que caí en un compartimento que tenía una abertura en la parte de arriba, todos caímos al piso y quedamos tirados, al parecer Bolt y Rhino se habían desmayado también, pero por alguna razón yo no, solo me quede tirado en el piso, mientras veía a la luna a través de la abertura por donde habíamos entrada, era como una tortura, yo solo me quede ahí y cerré los ojos.

De pronto, fue como si hubiera aparecido en el campo de flores en el que había estado en mi sueño anterior, camine por ahí hasta que encontré la caja de nuevo y una vez más escuché la suave voz que me decía que la abriera, esta vez le hice caso y la abrí y lo que pude ver era la tapa de una botella que decía "Richard", lentamente la tome entre mis patas y la sujete con fuerza, en ese momento fue como si recordara mi pasado, muchas cosas que ya había olvidado, nunca lo había visto así de claro, por lo que cerré los ojos y comencé a ver mi pasado…

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 4, ahora es donde comenzara la aventura, y en el próximo capítulo, mostrare el pasado de Skull, bueno una parte, espero poder escribirlo mañana.

Una vez más les agradezco sus reviews, que no son tantos como yo quisiera, pero algo es algo.

"Siento lastima por aquellos que nacieron sin la gracia de ser yo"-Prince

Suerte a todos 8)


	6. Memorias de Skull, Parte 1

Capítulo 5: Memorias de Skull, parte 1, El destino y mi razón de vivir

Skull P.O.V

Flashback.

Me encontraba tirado en el piso, tenía mucha hambre, apenas acababa de abrir mis ojos y vi el cruel mundo en el que había caído.

Fui abandonado desde el día en que nací en un callejón junto a un bote de basura, cualquiera podría asegurar que moriría, sin embargo, ese no era mi caso, por alguna razón que aun desconozco no morí en ese momento, dentro de mi sentía un dolor y una soledad enorme, mi vida no tenía sentido, si muriera en ese mismo instante, nadie me extrañaría.

Camine con todas mis fuerzas hasta la salida del callejón, pude ver personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, me recosté en el piso a esperar mi inminente muerte.

De pronto, escuche a dos personas que hablaban, al parecer dos niñas, cerca de mí, por lo que escuche su conversación.

Niña 1:-Y ¿Cómo crees que será tu alma gemela?-.

Niña 2:-¿Qué quieres decir con alma gemela?-.

Niña 1:-Ya sabes, una persona con la que estás conectado desde el día en que naces, y con quien estas destinado a pasar tu vida y tener una familia-.

Niña 2:-No lo sé, ¿Cómo sabré quien es mi alma gemela?-.

Niña 1:-Mmmm… no lo sé, pero debes encontrarla, porque si tú no estás con ella no podrás ser feliz y si ella no está contigo tampoco va a poder ser feliz-.

Niña 2:-Entonces supongo que debería comenzar a buscar-.

Ambas se fueron riendo, pero yo me quedé sorprendido ante su plática, en mi mente muchos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente, es como cuando lees un libro y descubres cosas que no sabías antes.

_Yo estoy destinado a alguien y ella está destinada a mí, si muriera aquí ella estaría sola y no podría ser feliz, no quiero que ella este triste, después de todo su felicidad depende de mí_ me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba a sentir preocupación por ella _Depende de mí…_

_Eso es_ me levante rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el bote de basura, de algún lugar me había nacido una gran fuerza interna, fue como si me impulsaran a seguir, llegue hasta el bote de basura y comencé a comer lo primero que encontré, no tenía buen sabor, pero no importaba, ahora tenía una razón en la vida para sobrevivir, voltee a ver a la Luna, por primera vez en mi vida, era hermosa, estaba en el cielo como una sonrisa cálida que alguien me mandaba, siendo adornada por las estrellas a su alrededor, casi como si fuera una princesa, de je de comer y hable por primera vez en mi vida.

Skull:-Te lo prometo a ti, princesa del cielo, te prometo que sin importar lo que me cueste, sin importar lo grande que pueda ser el mundo, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser sobrevivir, voy a encontrar a quien está destinada para mí y la voy a hacer el ser más feliz del mundo, te lo prometo con mi alma-.

Grite viendo hacia el cielo, mientras pude ver un cometa pasar rápidamente, el cual tome como muestra de que ella me había escuchado.

Ahora ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía una razón para vivir, una razón para hacerme fuerte, iba a encontrarla y hacerla muy feliz y yo iba a ser feliz haciéndolo, sentí en mi corazón una felicidad indescriptible, aunque ya no podía quedarme todo el día acostado en el piso, ahora debía aprender a sobrevivir para cumplir mi promesa, e iba a hacerlo sin importar nada.

Los meses que siguieron a eso fueron muy fáciles de pasar, aprendí a cómo defender mi territorio y a cómo conseguir comida, encontré una tapa de una botella y la uní a un collar para perros que encontré en un parque, la tapa decía Richard, por lo cual ese iba a ser mi nombre desde ahora, la usaba como mi medalla, no tenía amigos, sin embargo, siempre sonreía, porque sabía que mientras el cielo fuera azul, el pasto fuera verde y la princesa del cielo siguiera ahí, mi corazón viva para encontrar a mi alma gemela y hacerla feliz. Esa era mi razón en la vida.

Fin del Flashback.

Ahora me encontraba acostado en el compartimento del tren, había conseguido sobrevivir con Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, aunque ellos estaban desmayados, yo estaba viendo la Luna, que una vez más parecía sonreírme cálidamente, aun se veía como una hermosa princesa del cielo, levante mi pata hacia ella, aguantando las lágrimas, no había cumplido mi promesa, aun no encontraba a quien debía hacer feliz, incluso había dejado de buscarla.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo y esta vez ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

Skull:-El cielo sigue siendo azul, el pasto sigue siendo verde y tu aun estas ahí, princesa del cielo, la promesa aún sigue en pie, juro que voy a encontrarla-.

Sentí una vez más esa felicidad reconfortante y una vez más vi un cometa pasar en el cielo, cerré los ojos y me quede lentamente dormido, con una sensación increíble, como si alguien me abrazara, aún tenía una razón para sobrevivir y ser feliz y esta vez no la iba a dejar ir.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 5, se preguntaran porque lo escribí tan pronto, pero es que no tengo nada que hacer y YouTube está muy lento como para ver videos, maldito internet.

Esta fue la primera parte de esto que me gusta llamar "Memorias de Skull" las demás partes saldrán mientras se vaya desarrollando la historia.

"Ella es demasiado hermosa como para estar sola y por desgracia yo no puedo hacerla feliz, y estoy dispuesto a verla todos los días al lado de alguien más, mientras yo sufro por dentro, con tal de verla sonreír"-Skull

Suerte a todos 8)


	7. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 6: Aclaraciones.

Bolt P.O.V.

Como todos los días, me desperté muy lentamente, sentí que estaba acostado sobre un lugar muy incómodo, por lo que me levante y me estire un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos me lleve una increíble sorpresa, estaba en un compartimento de tren en el cual habían muchas cajas, estaba iluminado por una abertura grande en el techo, de pronto recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, me levante completamente y mire a mi alrededor, Mittens estaba aún dormida y Rhino también, sin embargo cuando me voltee pude ver a Skull tirado en el piso sobre un charco de un líquido rojo, similar a la sangre. Sin poder evitarlo, di un grito de terror, haciendo que Mittens y Rhino se despertaran y para mi sorpresa Skull también.

Bolt:-¿Qué te sucedió Skull?-me altere mucho al ver el líquido y todos se me quedaron mirando.

Skull:-¿Qué? ¿Hablas sobre esto?-pregunto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una caja-Es esto de aquí-me mostro un jugo en un recipiente cuadrado, el cual mordió completamente haciendo que la mayoría del jugo cayera al piso-Todo las cajas están llenas de ellos-.

Mittens:- Se acercó a él y tomo el jugo mostrándole un popote y poniéndoselo por un orificio que tenía en la parte de arriba-Se hace así genio-

Skull: La vio muy sorprendió y tomo el jugo usando el popote-Ya decía yo que estaba haciendo algo mal-.

Después de eso, todos estuvimos tomando jugo, mientras buscábamos alguna manera de salir, pues la única salida era la de arriba, estuvimos haciendo planes, sin embargo ninguno nos convencía completamente.

Notamos que por alguna razón el tren no se estaba moviendo, algo muy extraño ya que significaba que había llegado a su destino, que podría ser cualquiera. Estábamos en eso cuando fije mi vista en Mittens, ella también estaba buscando algún modo de salir, a pesar de verse un poco nerviosa, se veía muy hermosa, de pronto recordé algunas cosas sobre ella de la noche anterior.

Lo primero que recordé, fue el momento en que ella fue besada por Prince, durante toda la pelea con el yo no tenía deseos de atacarlo, quizás fue por eso que no conseguí ni siquiera dañarlo, pero cuando la beso, sentí un enojo increíble y unas ganas de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, quizás eran… celos, probablemente, aun así de solo recordarlo, me hacía sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago y en el pecho, aunque me imagine, como podría ser si yo la besar, sus labios se ven… suaves, dulces, no lo sé, pensar en eso me daba un poco de pena, pero si tan solo pudiera besarla una vez, podría ser muy feliz.

Lo siguiente que recordé fue lo que había dicho antes de notar le ruido que Prince había hecho, había dicho que, sin importar lo que pasara, hoy le iba a decir lo que siento por ella, hoy parecía un buen día para decírselo, pero el momento y el lugar quizás no fueran los indicados, me dispuse a seguir buscando cuando Skull grito emocionado.

Skull:-¡Lo tengo! Estamos rodeados de cajas ¿No?-.

Tomo una caja con mucha fuerza y la lanzo contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera, mientras muchos recipientes de jugo saltaron por los aires, cayendo uno en mi cara.

Caí al piso de espaldas, cubriendo mi cara adolorido, me habría enojado mucho con Skull de no ser porque eso hizo que Mittens se acercara a mí para ver cómo estaba.

Mittens:-Bolt ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con una encantadora cara de preocupación,

Bolt:-Si, no te preocupes-tome su pata y la mire a los ojos con un gesto soñador que no podía controlar _bien este es un buen momento, pero sigue sin ser un buen lugar _me dije a mi mismo, un poco resignado.

Skull: Llego junto a nosotros-Lo siento mucho-dijo un poco alterado.

Bolt:-No hay problema-dije volteando a verlo, aun con mi gesto soñador, el solo sonrió mientras me giñaba un ojo y nos dejó solos.

Mittens recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y me miro a los ojos, mientras acariciaba suavemente las heridas que Prince me había hecho, tratando de no lastimarme.

Mittens:-Bolt… ¿Te duele mucho?-dijo examinando mis heridas.

Bolt:-Más o menos, aunque ya no tanto como ayer-yo le sonreí suavemente.

Mittens:-Bolt…-

Después de decir eso fue acercando su cara a la mía, estábamos cada vez más cerca de darnos un profundo beso en los labios, podía escuchar sus latidos y los míos sonar muy fuertemente, íbamos a besarnos cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Rhino, quien llego corriendo muy emocionado, haciendo que Mittens y yo nos separáramos muy rápidamente.

Rhino:-Chicos, encontramos la forma de salir de aquí-dijo sonriendo muy feliz, sin notar que Mittens y yo estábamos sonrojados en extremo.

Bolt:-Esta… bien, vamos-.

Dicho esto, y muy a mi pesar, lo seguimos, cuando llegamos vimos que Skull había hecho una escalera con los cajas que habían, usándolas como escalones, vi que él estaba arriba viendo hacia su alrededor con una expresión de sorpresa.

Skull:-Vengan rápido chicos, tiene que ver esto-dijo sin cambiar su expresión ni voltear a vernos.

Debido a que las cajas eran grandes, tuve que ayudar a Rhino a subir, cuando llegue a la salida Mittens había salido también y tenía la misma expresión que Skull, cuando al fin pude terminar de salir, vi lo que ellos estaban viendo y sin poder evitarlo me quede con la boca abierta, la mitad delantera de el tren estaba completamente destruida, al parecer también por explosivos como los que nos habían estado lanzando la noche anterior.

Skull y Mittens bajaron de el tren muy fácilmente, a pesar de lo alto que estaba, pero Mittens a l ser una gata lo hizo con mayor facilidad que Skull, aun así el que más dificultad tuvo fui yo, ya que, Rhino bajo sobre la cabeza de Skull, por suerte para mí, no caí tan mal como suponía.

Caminamos en silencio, al lado del tren destruido observándolo con mucho cuidado, cuando de pronto Skull salió corriendo, al parecer había visto algo y todos lo seguimos. Cuando llegamos con él, estaba viendo un pequeño aparato esférico, como el que el perro que nos había atacado por sorpresa tenía en el collar.

Mittens:-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto, al parecer notando lo mismo que yo.

Skull:-Son una especie de explosivos que crea la organización para la que trabajaba-dijo examinando cuidadosamente el pequeño aparato.

En ese momento recordé algo muy importante.

Bolt:-Oye, dijiste que me explicarías lo que paso después, me parece que este sería un muy buen momento para explicaciones-.

Skull:-Te lo explicare después, lo prometo-dijo sonriendo-Ahora debemos encontrar un lugar donde poder escondernos-.

Vimos a nuestro alrededor y notamos que estábamos en medio de un camino alejado de alguna ciudad, me trajo recuerdos de algunos de los lugares que vimos cuando estábamos en nuestro viaje anterior.

Bolt:-No parece que hay un buen lugar aquí cerca-dije mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algún indicio de una ciudad.

Skull:-Tendremos que caminar por las vías, hasta que encontremos un buen sitio-dijo rascándose la oreja con su pata.

Comenzamos a caminar, siguiendo las vías durante mas o menos una hora hasta que nos detuvimos debido a l cansancio y al hambre.

Bolt:-Oye ¿No sabes dónde podemos encontrar algo de comer?-pregunte tratando de descansar.

Skull:-¿Por qué no comes pasto?-.

Supuse que mi comentario lo había molestado y por eso me había contestado e esa manera, voltee a verlo para disculparme y vi que realmente estaba comiendo pasto.

Mittens:-¿Estas comiendo pasto?-pregunto mirándolo incrédula.

Skull:-Claro, al principio es un poco difícil, pero luego puedes acostumbrarte-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

En ese momento pude notar que traía una mochila, ya la había notado antes, pero no le había dado tanta importancia como ahora.

Bolt:-¿Qué traes ahí Skull?-pregunte esperanzado.

Skull: Miro su mochila y luego volteo a verme-No traigo comida, lo siento, la tuve que llenar con otras cosas, como bebidas energéticas, el control remoto de la caja mágica, y un mapa, aunque tengo esto-me dio una botella de agua, la cual tome con mucha felicidad, mientras Mittens se sentaba junto a mí, al parecer también con sed, por lo que decidí dejarla a ella tomar primero.

Bolt:-Toma Mittens, puedes tomar primero-dije caballerosamente dándole la botella.

Mittens:-Gracias Bolt-ella comenzó a beber y luego me dio la botella a mí, de la cual bebí muy rápidamente

Bol y Mittens:-Gracias Skull-dijimos al unísono, cuando notamos que Skull ya no estaba.

Skull:-Nos habló desde lejos, viendo hacia un sitio, que estaba lejos de las vías con Rhino a su lado, muy cansado de caminar debido a su tamaño.

Fuimos con ellos y vimos que había una pequeña ciudad, nos dirigimos a ella lentamente, hacia ella y buscamos algún lugar donde quedarnos.

La ciudad no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente como para no considerarse pueblo, tenía toda clase de servicios, pero no exactamente lo que nosotros buscábamos, después de buscar un rato, llegamos a un callejón tras una carnicería, el cual parecía ideal para descansar, había una cajas de cartón en el y no estaba sucio, ni parecía ser el territorio de alguien.

Skull:-Bien aquí nos quedaremos por hoy, más tarde le explicare todo, por ahora iré a buscar algo de comida, Rhino ven conmigo, me parece un buen momento para que aprendas algunas cosas-dicho esto, él y Rhino salieron del callejón, dejándonos solos a Mittens y a mí.

Mittens me pidió que me recostara mientras ella limpiaba mis heridas, accedí y, con ayuda del agua que quedo en la botella, comenzó a limpiar mis heridas.

La sensación de tenerla tan cerca era asombrosa, me daban ganas de abrazarla, ya era el momento exacto y el lugar exacto, pero tenía muchos nervios, no sabía cómo decírselo, ella estaba en silencio igual que yo, extrañamente no era un silencio incomodo, era como si fuera el momento indicado para estar en silencio, mientras disfrutamos mutuamente de estar juntos, siguió así por un rato, cuando se detuvo y suspiro cansada.

Mittens:-Ya está Bolt, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora-dijo un poco triste.

Bolt:-No hay problema Mittens, muchas gracias, yo solo no lo habría podido hacer-dije sonriéndole para que se sintiera mejor.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando profundamente, quería decirlo pero era muy difícil, no sabía cómo empezar, reuní todas mis fuerzas para decirlo.

Bolt:-Mittens yo… quiero decirte algo-estaba muy nervioso y casi tartamudeando.

Mittens: Pareció emocionarse mucho pero contenerse-¿Qué sucede Bolt?-ella me miro a los ojos poniéndome todavía más nervioso.

Bolt:-Yo… te…-

Estuve a punto de decirlo cuando Skull y Rhino llegaron, haciendo que me detuviera, Mittens y yo nos separamos un poco, esta vez sí estaba un poco enojado con Skull, pero después de todo el no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que no era su culpa.

Tras del traía arrastrando una gran bolsa de carne, la cual dejo frente a nosotros y sonrió cálidamente.

Skull:-Conseguí la comida, esto es para Bolt y para mí, esto es para ti Mittens-puso delante de ella unas latas de atún las cuales Mittens recibió con mucha alegría, a Rhino le habían conseguido una barra de frutas la cual era casi de su tamaño.

Estuvimos comiendo alegremente mientras hacíamos bromas, de pronto Skull decidió hablar.

Skull:-Bien, voy a explicarles la situación ahora, voy a comenzar por contarles la razón por la que llegue con ustedes-.

Todos pusimos especial atención a sus palabras.

Skull:-Verán yo trabajo en una organización cuyo trabajo es proteger a los débiles de los abusos de animales más fuertes que ellos, la organización está dividida en tres divisiones, cada división tiene un Capitán y un Subcapitan, seguido de muchos subordinados, también hay un Capitán General que es el jefe de toda la organización, él también tiene un Subcapitan, en fin todo comenzó hace unos días…-

Skull P.O.V.

Flashback

Estaba caminando por un bosque de noche, estaba muy oscuro, pero ya sabía bien el camino que debía tomar, tras de mi traía arrastrando a un lobo negro de tamaño imponente, que se encontraba desmayado, revise el suelo en busca de una marca y pude encontrarla, lo cual significaba que el sitio al que me dirigía estaba cerca.

Camine unos metros más, hasta que pude visualizar mí el sitio, era una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque, años atrás debió de haber sido de una familia influyente, pero ahora se encontraba en desuso, pero en perfectas condiciones, camine hacia ella y llegue a la puerta donde había un perro que estaba cuidando, en cuanto me vio se levantó rápidamente y me dejo pasar.

Yo lo salude cálidamente y continúe mi camino, dentro el sitio estaba en un uso completo, ese era el sitio donde la organización trabajaba, estuve caminando hacia la oficina del Capitán General, cuyo nombre es Bone, en el camino vi a muchos de mis amigos entre ellos a Prince, quien también había terminado una misión importante, lo salude y caminamos juntos mientras hablábamos temas sin sentido, después me despedí de el por qué había llegado a la oficina de Bone, su oficina era el cuarto más grande, que debió pertenecer al dueño de esa mansión.

Iba a entrar cuando la puerta se abrió desde adentro y alguien salió del cuarto, era un Rottweiller, quien es un buen amigo mío, su nombre es Night y es el Subcapitan de la primera división.

Night:-Hola Skull ¿Ya volviste de tu misión? Wow eres sorprendente-dijo sonriéndome con admiración.

Skull:-No tanto, la misión fue muy aburrida, aunque el sitio era muy bonito y conocí muchos amigos-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, mi misión había sido ir a un bosque de Canadá a detener al lobo que ahora traía detrás de mí, quien había comenzado a formar algo que llamaba "Mafia de Lobos".

Night:-Wow ¿Ese es Hammer?-pregunto señalando al Lobo que venía arrastrando.

Skull:-Si, es el-le di un pequeño golpee al lobo, quien no se movió-Vaya que estaba loco, quería asesinar a todos los animales del bosque solo para tener más espacio-.

Night:-Vaya, definitivamente eres el más fuerte de toda la organización, no entiendo por qué no quieres ser Capitán, harías un estupendo trabajo-.

Skull:-Ya sabes que las tareas de un Capitán me parecen un trabajo muy aburrido, todo el tiempo es estar recibiendo misiones y repartirlas entre tus subordinados, no me imagino a mi haciéndolo-dije tratando de imaginármelo pero realmente no podía.

Night:-¿Quieres que lo lleve por ti?-pregunto sonriendo.

Skull:-Claro-.

Dicho esto le di la cuerda con la que lo estaba arrastrando.

Night:-Por cierto, hoy llego la lista de los candidatos a ser Capitanes este año, espero que no estés en ella-dijo mientras se las arreglaba para llevarse al lobo.

Skull:-Ojala que no-me di la vuelta y entre, había una pequeña recepción antes de la oficina de Bone, donde había un Pastor Alemán Negro sólido, que era el Subcapitan de Bone, estaba sentado en una silla con un reloj de bolsillo entre sus patas, examinándolo, su nombre es Clock, lo llamamos así por el hecho de que siempre traía ese reloj.

Clock:-Hola Skull, supongo que vendrás a ver al jefe, puedes pasar, pero en este momento está en una llamada importante, así que no interrumpas-dijo sin quitar la mirada del reloj

Skull:-De acuerdo-iba a continuar mi camino cuando Clock volteo a verme con una mirada seria.

Clock:-En serio Skull, no interrumpas-

Skull:-Está bien-

Entre un poco molesto por todas las interrupciones y vi que efectivamente estaba en una conversación por teléfono, nunca entendí cómo funcionaba el teléfono, pero Bone siempre había sabido cómo usarlo, me hizo señas de que esperara salió de la habitación por otra puerta, que al parecer llevaba a un estudio, que era donde dormía.

De pronto recordé lo que Night me había dicho y fui a su escritorio a buscar la lista de candidatos, sin embargo lo único que encontré fue unos extraños papeles, que no me pude resistir a leer, para mi sorpresa, eso iba a ser algo muy malo, los papeles decían esto:

**Plan N. A.**

**Este plan es creado por mí, el máximo genio de la historia, el objetivo de este plan es ponerme en el lugar que me corresponde como Dios del mundo.**

**El plan se divide en dos fases:**

**Fase 1: Buscaremos a todos aquellos animales que quieran hacer daño, ya sea por diversión o por venganza, después los dejaremos andar por ahí, asesinando e hiriendo, lentamente van a sembrar el dolor, la ira y el odio, cuando esto suceda, todos aquellos que han sido afectados querrán busca una venganza, de ese modo crearemos un mundo lleno de odio y dolor.**

**Fase 2: Una vez hecho esto, todo el mundo se verá inmerso en una era de peleas y asesinatos con el fin de sobrevivir, pero al final solo aquellos que sean capaces de sobrevivir reinaran el mundo y me adoraran a mi como un Dios por haberles mostrado el camino, y el mundo será perfecto desde ese momento.**

**Atte. El próximo Dios del mundo, Bone.**

En ese momento Bone volvió y me vio leyendo los papeles, se sobresaltó mucho y yo voltee a verlo incrédulo.

Skull:-¿Usted?-fue lo único que pude decir.

Deje los papeles y salí de la habitación, no sabía que pensar, en el camino me tope de nuevo con Night, quien al parecer estaba muy feliz y me saludo, yo solo respondí su saludo con mi pata y seguí caminando en dirección a mi habitación, cuando llegue me recosté en ella viendo hacia el techo, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, estuve un rato así, hasta que escuche que trataban de entrar en mi habitación.

X:-Sal de ahí Skull, sabemos que asesinaste al consejero, ríndete y te dejaremos vivir-.

El consejero era un Yorkshire Terrier de avanzada edad, al que Bone debía pedir consejo si no encontraba una solución para algo.

Supe inmediatamente que debía huir, por lo que tome mi mochila y salte por la ventana, estábamos en un 7° piso, pero aun así salte y aterrice con éxito, mientras salí corriendo al bosque perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

Después de eso estuve huyendo durante días hasta que los encontré a ustedes.

Fin del Flashback.

Bolt P.O.V.

Estaba en exceso confundido y sorprendido y por la expresión de Mittens y Rhino diría que ellos también, si eso era cierto teníamos que hacer algo.

Bolt:-Y ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y mis amigos?-pregunte recordando lo de la casa de Penny.

Skull:-No estoy muy seguro, pero quizás querían distraerte con Prince, mientras destruían tu casa con tus amigos dentro y utilizarte como uno de los que mencionaban en el plan, haciéndote querer vengarte por ellos-dijo tranquilamente.

Bolt:-Tiene sentido, pero eso significa que Prince esta con ellos-dije recordando a ese odioso gato.

Skull:-No creo, probablemente haya sido engañado por Bone, ya que a él también querían herirlo, supongo que el perro que nos ataco es uno de los que menciona en la primera fase de su plan, pero llegar a ese extremo es demasiado-dijo como pensando en algo desagradable.

Bolt:-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte muy extrañado, Mittens y Rhino se mantenían viendo nuestra conversación en silencio.

Skull:-Te lo explicare cuando llegue el momento, ahora vamos a dormir, hay dos cajas aquí, así que tendremos que dormir en parejas, yo dormiré con Rhino y tú y Mittens dormirán solos juntos ¿De acuerdo?-.

Todos accedimos, yo dormí junto con Mittens, le iba a decir lo que sentía, pero estaba muy cansado, así que se lo diría al día siguiente y esta vez iba a hacerlo sin importar lo que sucediera.

* * *

Bien, este es el capítulo 6 y el más largo hasta ahora, aquí es donde la historia se pone complicada, este es uno de los capítulos más importantes de toda la historia, espero que no crean que copie esto de Bleach, pero soy un fanático de la organización, y me parece que organizar a los enemigos por Capitanes y Subcapitanes, quedaba muy bien con esta historia.

En cuanto a algunas dudas que tuvieron sobre Penny y su madre, recuerden que en el primer capítulo ellas se fueron de viaje, por lo que están bien, las volveré a mencionar en algún momento, pero ellas no tienen ninguna participación en esta historia.

Solucionado esto me despido.

Por cierto desde ahora voy a actualizar a diario, seguro se preguntaran por qué, pero la respuesta es que no tengo nada que hacer y escribir es muy divertido, además tengo otras historias en mente.

"Hieres por el simple hecho de herir, matas por el simple hecho de matar, me das latina, voy a acabar con tu vida, una vida sin sentido"-Arsix

Adiós y suerte a todos 8)

Pd. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y quiero mandarle un saludo a Cris, Ivan y a RaTiX , Muchas gracias.


	8. Una persecución innecesaria

Capítulo 7: Una persecución innecesaria.

Bolt P.O.V.

Desperté como todos los días, aun cansado por el día anterior, estaba durmiendo dentro de una caja, aunque junto a mi estaba Mittens, ella aun dormía, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, por un momento me paso por la cabeza despertarla con un beso en los labios, pero me resistí, salí de la caja y vi a Skull comiendo lo que había quedado de carne.

Skull:-Hola Bolt ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto sin dejar de comer.

Bolt: Me acerque y también comencé a comer-Bien, creí que iba a ser muy incómodo dormir en una caja, pero no estuvo tan mal-.

Skull:-Apuesto a que la mejor parte fue dormir con Mittens ¿No?-dijo sonriendo de forma insinuante.

Bolt:-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

Skull:-Vamos Bolt, crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras, sé que sientes algo por ella-.

Bolt:-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-yo aún trataba de ocultarlo, pero era un poco difícil.

Skull: Comenzó a reír a carcajadas-¿Y entonces por qué te sonrojaste?-

Yo me quede en silencio mientras él se reía, viendo mi cara sonrojada, trate de ocultarlo pero no lo conseguí.

Skull:-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ayer estuve hablando con Rhino y me conto de tus aventuras, realmente eres alguien muy fuerte ¿Cómo haces para lanzar rayos láser con tus ojos? Yo lo he intentado muchas veces y no me funciona-puso una mirad extraña como si quisiera lanzar rayos laser.

Bolt:-Es que todo eso solo era parte de un show de televisión-estaba muy feliz de que hubiera decidido cambiar de tema, mi cara ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Skull:-Bueno si no me quieres decir tu secreto está bien, por cierto estuve pensando en que quizás deberíamos llevar armas por si tenemos que defendernos-dijo tranquilamente.

Bolt:-¿Y cómo nos las llevaríamos?-

Skull: Se quedó pensando un momento-Bueno, aún hay algunas cosas que debo planear.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta para salir del callejón, pero antes de terminar de salir se dio la vuelta y me hablo.

Skull:-Por cierto yo que tú le decía a Mittens lo que sentía por ella, porque ella es muy bonita y tenerla a ella como pareja sería muy bueno para mí-dijo sonriendo de una manera extraña.

Yo me puse nervioso, pero él se puso a reírse de mí.

Skull:-Tranquilo es una broma, pero piénsalo bien-

Dicho esto salió del callejón, yo me quede pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, la casa de Penny había explotado, esta noche iban a volver de su viaje e iban a encontrar la casa destruida y muy probablemente pensarían que nosotros estábamos dentro cuando sucedió. Me preguntaba que iba a pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante, el plan hasta ahora era encontrar una manera de detener a Bone, nos llevó un rato convencer a Skull de que lo hiciéramos, él decía que a pesar de que el viejo estuviera loco, solo era alguien que buscaba cumplir su sueño, aun así lo convencimos para que nos ayudara a detenerlo.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Mittens apareció, ya se había despertado y se estaba estirando para después sentarse y comenzar a lamer su pata.

Mittens:-Hola Bolt ¿Dormiste bien?-.

Bolt:-Sí, dormir contigo es muy… tranquilizante-dije sonrojándome levemente.

Mittens: Se sobresaltó y volteo a verme sorprendida-Ya veo… gracias-dijo sonrojándose también.

Bolt: Me acerque a ella para abrazarla y acercar mi rostro al de ella-Mittens… yo…-

Iba a decirlo, pero en ese momento apareció Rhino, haciendo que nos separáramos rápidamente, yo ya me estaba molestando con las interrupciones, ya había perdido la cuenta de toda las veces que había sido interrumpido, aun así me faltaba valor para decirle lo que sentía en frente de los demás.

Rhino:-Hola chicos ¿Cómo durmieron?-pregunto bostezando-

Bolt y Mittens:-Bien-dijimos al mismo tiempo, ambos nerviosos y muy sonrojados.

Rhino: Nos miró detenidamente-Al parecer les agrada pasar tiempo muy juntos ¿No?-pregunto como si supiera lo que yo sentía.

Mittens:-¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?-pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

Rhino:-Cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Skull? Quería contarle sobre la vez que derrote al del ojo verde mientras viajaba en un crucero por el atlántico-dijo como si lo recordara.

Bolt:-No lo sé, dijo que tenía que arreglar unos problemas-.

Skull llego junto a nosotros con una sonrisa en su cara.

Skull:-Ya solucione los problemas Bolt, es hora de irnos-se acercó a Mittens y se paró junto a ella-Podría ir junto a ti Mittens, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor-.

Ella lo miro confundida un momento, pero luego acepto, ambos salieron del callejón juntos, mientras yo iba atrás de ellos con Rhino, viendo como Mittens se reía de algo que Skull le estaba diciendo.

Trate de evitarlo, pero en ese momento me entraron unos grandes celos, quería ir a ver de que estaban hablando pero por alguna razón no lo hice, ellos voltearon a verme y luego volvieron a ver hacia el frente mientras reían juntos, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y continuaron caminando, yo y Rhino solo los seguíamos en silencio, aunque creo que Rhino estaba diciendo algo, pero yo estaba tan concentrado en la imagen en frente de mí que no le preste atención y solo asentía cuando el terminaba de decir algo.

Skull: Se detuvo junto con Mittens y se giró hacia nosotros-bien, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre cómo íbamos a llevar el arma y decidí que robaremos un auto-dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad en que su plan era bueno.

Bolt y Mittens:-¿UN AUTO?-preguntamos incrédulos ante sus palabras mientras Rhino se acercaba a el muy emocionado.

Rhino:-¿Qué tal ese?-pregunto señalando un convertible rojo-Parece un buen auto-.

Skull:-Lo siento Rhino, ya lo elegí, será ese-el señalo una enorme camioneta negra que se veía como nueva.

Rhino:-Está bien, no esta tan mal-

Todos fuimos en dirección a la camioneta la cual por alguna razón tenía las puertas abiertas como si la hubieran abandonado ahí, entramos con cuidado de que no nos vieran y Mittens y yo nos fuimos al asiento trasero, mientras Skull se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y Rhino en el del copiloto.

Skull:-Bien chicos pónganse sus cinturones de seguridad, iremos muy rápido para pasar inadvertidos-dijo mientras giraba la llave que habían dejado puesta.

Bolt:-¿Al menos sabes conducir esta cosa?-pregunte un poco preocupado por oír la respuesta.

Skull:-No, pero no debe ser muy diferente a jugar videojuegos ¿No?-el tomo el volante mientras buscaba algo, hasta encontrara un libro el cual le dio a Rhino-toma Rhino lee el manual mientras-.

Mittens: Parecía estar pensando en algo-Oye y ¿Alguna vez has jugado videojuegos?-

Skull:-No, pero apuesto a que son muy divertidos, bien hora de irnos-.

Después de decir eso tomo el volante y comenzó a acelerar, para mi sorpresa y supongo también la de Mittens él estaba conduciendo muy bien, aunque muy rápido.

Todo iba bien por unos minutos en los que estuve mirando de vez en cuando a Mittens quien se veía tranquila, aunque su expresión denotaba cierta preocupación, la observe bien por unos segundos, siempre había sido tan hermosa, desde que la conocí me pareció que era muy linda para ser alguien malvada, pero en esos tiempos mi misión de proteger a Penny de esos peligros que ni siquiera existían, era más grande que nada.

Todo se lo debía a ella, _quizás debí haberme quedado con ella en Las Vegas_ me dije a mi mismo antes de darme cuenta, como un golpe directo en la cara, del enorme error que cometí, debí haberle pedido que me acompañara por Penny y luego podría quedarse conmigo, pero no lo hice y ahora estamos aquí _Puedo remediarlo, sé que puedo hacerlo_.

Lentamente toque su costado y ella volteo a verme, yo le sonreí y tome su pata tratando de tranquilizarla, ella me miro y también me sonrió, era el momento perfecto de no ser por que empezaron a sonar unas sirenas detrás de nosotros.

Bolt:-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte tratando de asomarme por la ventana de atrás para darme cuenta de que una patrullas nos estaban siguiendo y no eran pocas.

Skull:-Rayos, nos encontraron, veras estaba pensando en que este era un buen medio para llevar el arma, pero luego pensé "¿Por qué meter el arma al auto si puedo tomar un auto con armas?"-.

Mittens:-¿Qué quieres decir?-ella lo miro como si estuviera pensando lo peor.

Skull:-Je je, que robe el auto de un traficante ilegal de armas-dijo sonriendo como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo de todos los días.

Bolt y Mittens:-¡¿QUE?!-gritamos ambos con una mezcla entre sorpresa, enojo e incredulidad.

Skull:-Si, verán cuando estaba pensando en que hacer vi que un hombre era seguido por la policía en esta camioneta, después se detuvo y bajo corriendo mientras la policía lo seguía, cuando me acerque para revisar el auto por dentro descubrí que los asientos están huecos y rellenos de armas ¿Cómo crees que estoy oprimiendo el acelerador?-nos mostró que estaba usando un arma larga para oprimirlo.

Mittens y yo nos ajustamos los cinturones s de seguridad cuando me paso un pensamiento por la cabeza _Quizás valla a morir aquí, no voy a morir sin decirle a Mittens lo que siento por ella _me dije a mi mismo lleno de decisión.

Bolt:-Mittens, hay algo que siempre te he querido decir, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo-.

Mittens: Ella volteo a verme con una expresión de ilusión y emoción-¿Qué es Bolt? Dímelo por favor-.

Bolt:-Yo… bueno desde que te conocí yo… veras, tu… -trataba de decirlo peor simplemente no encontraba las palabras que buscaba.

Skull:-Solo dilo y ya-grito en un tono molesto por mi inseguridad.

Bolt: Sentí que me invadía una enorme confianza en mí mismo-Si Mittens, te lo diré y te lo por que te amo, yo…-

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, se lo había dicho, ella me miro con una expresión de felicidad y se acercó a mí, ambos nos unimos por un momento en un delicioso beso, sus labios tenían un sabor increíble, no sé cuánto tiempo duro, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé, yo solo estaba disfrutando, casi me dolió el hecho de que nos separamos, ella me miro a los ojos un momento y me abrazo.

Mittens:-Yo también te amo, Bolt, desde el día en que me rescataste, solo que siempre veía que tu querías mas a Penny que a mi trate de olvidarlo-dijo dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales yo limpie con mi lengua.

Bolt:-Tranquila Mittens, Penny es solo mi persona, pero tú eres el amor de mi vida-después de decir eso nos volvimos a besar largamente.

Skull:-Me alegro de que hubieran terminado juntos-dijo Skull a Rhino, quien seguía leyendo el libro que Skull le había dado, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rhino:-Si, yo también, creí que jamás se iban a dar cuenta de que se amaban el uno al otro-.

Skull:-Siempre supe que acabarían juntos-el rio un poco suavemente-Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con el manual?-.

Rhino:-Ah no, este no es un manual, es un libro sobre mascotas, mira-le mostro el interior del libro, en donde estaban dibujados los alimentos recomendados para mascotas-Y yo que creí que mi comida era saludable-.

Skull:-Ya veo, suele pasar, elegir la comida para sus mascotas, es una tarea difícil para sus personas, en especial por que no conocen bien nuestros gustos…-iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por Mittens.

Mittens:-¿Podrías concentrarte en conducir?-

Skull:-Está bien-dijo bajando las orejas un poco apenado.

Debido a que me había estado besando con Mittens, me olvide completamente de que la policía nos estaba siguiendo, cuando lo recordé volví a asomarme por la parte de atrás y vi que ya estaban más cerca de nosotros.

Bolt:-¿Qué haremos Skull? La policía nos está siguiendo-

Skull volteo a ver a Rhino y ambos asintieron, después sacaron lentes negros y se los pusieron, Skull comenzó a acelerar la velocidad, tratando de huir de los policías, los cuales de pronto disminuyeron.

Skull:-Tranquilos chicos, no vamos a morir aquí y mucho menos ahora que ustedes tienen una relación-dijo con decisión.

Mittens:-¿Pero qué piensas hacer ellos son humanos y son más?-dijo asustándose un poco.

Skull:-Confíen en mí, siempre he sido bueno improvisando, ahora pónganse sus lentes negros, le agrega un poco de acción al momento-puso delante de nosotros dos pares de lentes negros, los cuales ninguno de los dos nos pusimos.

Mittens: Miro hacia atrás y noto lo mismo que yo, las patrullas estaban disminuyendo un poco y había un helicóptero sobre nosotros-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué se alejan?-

Skull:-Pues solo se me ocurre que deben tener hambre o están planeando algo-dijo mirando hacia en frente cuando de pronto comenzó a hacer ruidos, como si fuera un auto-Wow, esto en serio es como conducir un auto-.

Mittens:-Estas conduciendo un auto-dijo cada vez más molesta por su actitud-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?-.

Skull:-Así que así es nuestro sistema digestivo, increíble, verdaderamente increíble-dijo leyendo el libro que Rhino estaba leyendo, sin importarle el hecho de que nadie conducía.

Bolt:-¡Concéntrate en conducir!-grite con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

Skull:-Tranquilos, no pasa nada, bien debemos ver nuestra situación, estamos siendo seguidos por la policía, vamos casi a la máxima velocidad, somos animales y desarme el pedal del freno-dijo tranquilamente, mientras comenzamos a ver que habían colocado en el camino una barrera de patrullas, a la cual nos estábamos acercando rápidamente.

Bolt Y Mittens:-¡¿Y para que desarmaste el pedal del freno?!-preguntamos en extremo asustados.

Rhino:-Skull y yo pensamos que sería una buena arma-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

Mittens:-¡Este auto está lleno de armas!-grito enojada.

Skull: Volteo a ver a Rhino y asintió-Ese es un buen punto-dijo mientras Rhino también asentía-bien teniendo eso en cuenta, solo tenemos dos opciones, la primera es quedarnos aquí a aceptar nuestra inminente muerte y la segunda es contar en retroceso del tres al cero y saltar del auto, yo no sé ustedes pero yo preferiría la primera opción, realmente no soy muy bueno contando en retroceso-.

Bolt y Mittens:-¡LA SEGUNDA!-dijimos ya más tranquilos, ya que era una buena idea.

Skull:-Está bien, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, súbanse en mi lomo, yo saltare-

Seguimos sus instrucciones, mientras nos íbamos acercando a la barrera, él nos aguantó a los tres asombrosamente como lo había hecho cuando escapamos de la casa de Penny.

Skull:-bien, tres, dos… -se quedó un momento pensando, mientras comenzaba a contar con sus dedos.

Mittens:-¡CERO!-

Skull salto del auto a tiempo, dejando que se estrellara contra la barrera, por suerte las patrullas estaban vacías, ya que el auto exploto, por suerte la explosión el humo de la explosión nos hizo poder huir sin ser notados.

Skull corrió durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos a una ciudad bastante grande, donde nos detuvimos a descansar.

Rhino:-Eso fue increíble, no me imagino lo que haremos desde ahora-dijo gritando muy emocionado-.

Observe a Mittens y al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Bolt:-Lo siento Rhino, no continuaremos en esto, Skull, estar contigo es divertido y debo de admitir que eso estuvo muy emocionante, pero ahora que Mittens y yo tenemos una relación no creo que podamos correr tantos riesgos como ahora, lo siento Skull-dije mirándolo, tratando de que me perdonara.

Skull:-No hay problema, después de todo ahora son una pareja feliz, fue bueno conocerlos-nos dio la pata y yo la estreche.

Bolt:-Bien, vámonos Mittens, Rhino, debemos encontrara el modo de regresar a casa-dije dándome la vuelta para irme con Mittens a mi lado.

Rhino:-No-yo voltee a verlo sorprendió y Mittens también, Skull solo observaba todo cuidadosamente.

Bolt:-¿De qué hablas Rhino, no quieres volver con Penny?-pregunte muy confundido por su expresión, la cual era muy seria.

Rhino:-No, y tú tampoco lo quieres, muchas veces te sientes desanimado porque ya no tienes superpoderes para proteger a los demás, pero Skull tampoco los tiene y el sí protege a los demás-dijo mirándome con la misma expresión seria-si Bolt el superperro prefiere huir que hacer algo, en ese caso seré fan de Skull de ahora en adelante, nunca te faltaron los superpoderes, lo único que te faltaba era el valor para atreverte a hacer algo-.

Sus palabras me atravesaron como cuchillos, quizás tenía razón, desde que llegamos a la casa de Penny empecé a sentir más miedo al mundo que cuando estaba en nuestro viaje, quizás fue por lo cerca que estuve de la muerte, no lo sabía, aun así, no quería poner a Mittens en peligro.

Bolt:-Está bien… Rhino, fue un placer conocerte-le extendí la pata pero él no respondió y se dio la vuelta para irse con Skull, yo solo baje la mirada y también me di la vuelta, mientras me alejaba del lugar con Mittens, ambos estábamos en silencio, no sabía que podía decir para suavizar el ambiente, estuvimos caminando unos minutos, ya era de noche, por lo que decidimos buscar un lugar para descansar, una vez más lo único que encontramos fue un callejón, y de nuevo decidimos dormir en cajas.

Bolt:-Buenas noches Mittens, voy a estar vigilando afuera-dije besándola cortamente en los labios y saliendo de la caja para ver la entrada del callejón, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, quizás había cometido un gran error de nuevo, escuchaba las palabras de Rhino en mi cabeza una y otra vez, incluso pude sentir una lagrima salir.

Estaba en eso cuando oí que alguien entraba al callejón, voltee a verlo listo para pelear si era necesario, pero en cuanto lo vi me entro un miedo enorme, era un imponente Doverman que tenía una mirada seria aunque un poco triste y una marca en el costado que decía "R6", detrás de él venían otros dos perros que no daban tanto miedo.

Doverman:-Hola Bolt, se te acusa de ayudar a un criminal acusado de alta traición, tu castigo será la muerte-dijo con un tono atemorizante.

Bolt:-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte muy asustado.

Doverman:-Soy el Capitán de la primera división y segundo al mando, de la organización conocida popularmente como "Justicia Nocturna". Mi nombre es Arsix, y voy a tomar tu vida, en el nombre de la justicia.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 7, ahora ya conocen el rango de Arsix, y ahora que se han separado ¿Que ira a suceder?, yo ya lo sé pero es obvio que ustedes no, así que averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.

"Los humanos tienden a dejarse llevar por el miedo a tal punto que crean una realidad inexistentes basada en sus sueños e ilusiones, si vieran la realidad, podrían hacer lo que ellos quisieran sin importar lo que costara"-Sky.

Muchas gracias por sus review, me impulsan a continuar con esta historia.

Quiero enviar un saludo a Cris, Ivan y RaTiX, muchas gracias.

Adiós y suerte a todos 8)


	9. El plan enemigo

Capítulo 8: El plan enemigo

Bolt P.O.V.

Me encontraba frente al Doverman que decía llamarse Arsix, al parecer Skull decía la verdad, pero si la decía estaba frente a alguien muy fuerte, sentía un gran miedo dentro de mí, temía a que fuera a morir _Rhino tenía razón, soy un cobarde _me dije a mi mismo, le había fallado a todos, a Penny, a Rhino y a Mittens, cuando pensé en ella una valentía increíble nació dentro de mí, tanto que le plante cara a Arsix.

Bolt:-No dejare que le hagan nada malo a Mittens, ni aunque me maten-dije mirando con furia a Arsix.

Arsix:-Tienes valor Bolt, por desgracia cometiste el error de ponerlo al servicio de un traidor ¿Dónde está el?-él se acercó a mí, pude ver que su cuerpo tenía muchas cicatrices.

Bolt:-No lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, él es valiente y nos separamos porque yo no tenía el valor para continuar, pero ya me canse, esta vez voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas para defender lo que quiero-.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, su mirada era muy extraña, era como si vieras un mal recuerdo, algo que quisieras olvidar, pero parecía triste por algo, como si extrañara algo que perdió y que no puede recuperar, por un momento sentí tristeza por él, pero trate de no hacerlo, porque si era necesario, tendría que pelear con él.

Arsix:-Veo que estas decidido, como tú, yo también habría defendido a Skull sin pensarlo dos veces, pero él nos traiciono, fue en contra de las reglas y por lo tanto fue en contra de mi justicia y ahora yo me voy a deshacer de él-dijo mirándome con decisión un poco incómodo, como si lo estuviera haciendo en contra de su voluntad.

Bolt:-No me importa, aun así no dejare que hieran a Mittens-me coloque cubriendo la entrada de la caja.

El dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo en donde estaban los otros dos perros.

Arsix:-Mátenlo, pero que no sufra y…-me volteo a ver un momento mientras yo me colocaba en posición para pelear-…no maten a la gata-.

Dicho eso se volvió a dar la vuelta y se alejó tranquilamente, con la mirada baja, ambos perros se me acercaron amenazadoramente, uno de ellos se lanzó por mí con la intención de matarme de un solo golpe, en ese momento recordé cuando hacia el show de televisión, puede que lo que haya hecho en el estuviera fingido pero no podía ser muy diferente, recordé como esquivaba a los enemigos y con un rápido movimiento conseguí esquivar al perro que me había atacado, después lo golpee en el estómago con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo no tuve tiempo para celebrar, el otro perro me ataco también, estuve a punto de esquivarlo, pero el otro sujeto mi pata haciéndolo casi imposible, recibí un puñetazo en la nariz, sentí que me la habían roto, comencé a sangrar muy rápidamente, el primer perro que me ataco consiguió levantarse lentamente, ambos me miraron enojados y se acercaron a mí, al parecer ya no tenían intenciones de seguir las ordenes de Arsix e iban a atacarme lo más fuerte que pudieran haciéndome sufrir, yo solo cerré los ojos, había fallado, pero esta vez al menos lo había intentado, al menos esperaba que siguieran la orden de no matar a Mittens, espere a que llegara el primer golpe, sin embargo, solo escuché un ruido muy fuerte.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que uno de los perros había sido noqueado por un objeto que alguien había lanzado, tome el objeto y vi muy confundido que era un pedal de freno de un auto, levante la mirada y pude ver una enorme silueta canina en la entrada del callejón y junto a ella había una más pequeña que era obviamente de un hámster, sentí ganas de llorar y unas cuantas lágrimas de gratitud salieron de mis ojos.

Skull:-¿Lo ves? Te dije que podía servir como arma-dijo Skull sonriéndome cálidamente, dirigí mi mirada a Rhino quien también me estaba sonriendo, sentí una tranquilidad enorme invadirme, pero recordé que aun estábamos en una pelea por lo que me levante.

El perro que quedaba de pie vio a Skull asustado por la desventaja en que se encontraba, se lanzó primero hacia Skull pero al parecer cambio de opinión y se dirigió a Rhino, Rhino salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, mientras Skull golpeo su rostro con mucha fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente.

Skull:-Ese golpe es por el golpe que le diste a mi amigo Bolt, nadie hiere a un amigo de Skull sin pagar las consecuencias-.

Intercambie miradas con Skull y Rhino, quienes me miraban sonriendo, me dirigí a ellos y los abrase con fuerza, manchando el pelo de Skull con sangre, aun así a él no pareció importarle.

Bolt:-Gracias chicos, siento mucho haber hecho que nos separáramos, tenías razón Rhino, era un cobarde, pero ya no más, ahora peleare con todas mis fuerzas para proteger lo que quiero-dije sin dejar de abrazarlos, pero Skull me dio unas palmadas en el lomo, lo cual interprete como que querían hablar, por lo que me separe de ellos.

Skull:-Me alegra oírte decir eso-.

Rhino:-A mí también Bolt… siento mucho lo que te dije, solo pensé que si te lo decía te darías cuenta de tu error y tratarías de solucionarlo-dijo bajando la mirada.

Bolt:-No tienes de que disculparte, después de todo tenías razón, oye Skull ¿No sabes cómo detener la hemorragia nasal?-pregunte al darme cuenta de que la sangre no se detenía.

Skull: Me dio un golpe con un poco de fuerza en la nariz, iba a quejarme, pero como por arte de magia, la hemorragia se detuvo-¿Funciono?-pregunto mirándome preocupado.

Bolt:-Si ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-

Skull:-Experiencia, ahora que solucionamos eso, me parece que tenemos otras cosas en que pensar ¿Es mi imaginación o conociste a Arsix?-él se sentó y saco una gran bolsa de carne, la cual, al parecer habían conseguido hace poco y me dio un poco.

Bolt:-Si, lo conocí-dije molesto de solo recordarlo.

Skull:-Ya veo, eso significa que te convertiste en un objetivo de la organización, me parece que tendrás que aprender a pelear para poder pelear contra ellos, si hubieras peleado contra el hubieras muerto muy rápidamente-dijo comenzando a comer carne muy rápidamente, llenándose la boca con ella.

Bolt:-De acuerdo, lo hare ¿Cuándo comenzaremos?-estaba un poco emocionado por la idea de hacerme fuerte.

Skull:-Lo siento, pero no podrás aprender conmigo, en realidad yo no se pelear lo único que me ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora es mi instinto y mi resistencia, fuera de so solo golpeo al azar-admitió un poco apenado.

No podía creer que lo que había dicho fuera real, hasta ahora solo lo había visto ser atacado dos veces, pero las dos veces había conseguido derrotar a su atacante con una facilidad increíble, cada vez sentía más emoción de comenzar a aprender a pelear, aunque no estaba seguro de como lo haría.

Skull:-Tendremos que encontrarnos con una conocida que puede enseñarte a pelear muy bien, ya tendrás una idea del nivel al que debes pelear si quieres sobrevivir, poniéndote un ejemplo, Prince es el Subcapitán de la tercera división y cuando peleaste contra él le fue muy fácil derrotarte a pesar de que solo estaba jugando contigo-.

Sus palabras causaron muchas sensaciones en mí, primero sorpresa al saber lo cerca que estuve de morir al pelear contra alguien de su nivel, después un poco de risa, al recordar lo que Prince le había hecho a Mittens y el hecho de que ella y yo ahora estuviéramos juntos y al final, confusión, no entendía muy bien como funcionaba la organización de Skull.

Bolt:-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo está estructurada la organización?-pregunte con el fin de resolver todas mis dudas, antes de comenzar con todo eso.

Skull:-Te lo volver a explicar, la organización está formada por tres divisiones, cada división tiene un Capitán y un Subcapitán, el Capitán de la primera división es Arsix, su Subcapitan es un perro del que te hable, llamado Night, después esta la Capitana de la segunda división llamada Angie, cuyo Subcapitan es… bueno, soy yo-dijo un poco incómodo de aceptarlo, debo admitir que quede en extremo sorprendido de oír eso-Y al final está la Capitana de la tercera división, Stacy y su Subcapitan Prince, aunque también está el Capitán General, llamado Bone y su Subcapitán es Un perro llamado Clock-.

En cierto modo eso aclaro muchas de mis dudas, aunque me surgieron otras ¿Cómo podrían ser los Capitanes y Subcapitanes que aun no conocía?, quizás debería tenerlos en cuenta por si llegara a pasar algo. Night, Angie y Stacy, Night sonaba atemorizante, aunque Angie y Stacy no tanto, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus Subcapitanes eran Skull y Prince, debían ser peligrosas.

Skull:-Bien ahora que ya te explique eso, me parece que es hora de que vayamos a dormir-dijo dando un bostezo, el cual también me hizo a mi querer bostezar.

Bolt:-Bien, buenas noches-dije dirigiéndome a la caja en la que se encontraba Mittens-Y gracias de nuevo por volver por nosotros-.

Rhino:-No hay de que, después de todo somos amigos, buenas noches Bolt-.

Dicho esto, Skull y Rhino se dirigieron también a su caja, yo entre a la mía, en la cual pude ver a Mittens durmiendo tranquilamente, me acosté junto a ella y cerré los ojos lentamente, quedándome dormido, casi inmediatamente después de cerrarlos completamente.

Mientras, en la central de la organización…

Sin P.O.V.

Arsix caminaba solo por un bosque, no le incomodaba en absoluto la soledad, ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo, pero en este momento tenía sus dudas, no estaba seguro e quien debía confía. Por un aparte estaba el que lo había salvado y le había mostrado el verdadero significado de la justicia, Bone, y por otro lado estaba Skull.

La relación que había creado con Skull no era muy amistosa, Skull siempre había sido muy inmaduro, aun así, Skull jamás mostró la clase de comportamiento necesario para traicionar, probablemente ni siquiera supiera el significado de la palabra traicionar, aun así tenía sus dudas, no sabía a quién creerle.

Continuo caminando por el Bosque hasta llegar a una mansión aparentemente abandonada, en la entrada se encontró con un perro vigilando el cual lo dejo pasar inmediatamente.

Una vez entro, camino en silencio por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, algunos perros que lo veían lo saludaban con respeto, saludos que respondía, camino hasta llegar a su habitación, entro a ella tranquilamente, la habitación no estaba muy iluminada, pero se podía ver bien, en una repisa estaban colocadas muchas medallas, medallas que le habían dado por hacer acciones increíbles, como liberara a un pueblo de la opresión de algún animal o cosas así, en otro sitio estaba un a caja de metal cerrada con un gran candado , la caja estaba empolvada, muestra de que llevaba un buen tiempo sin ser abierta o siquiera movida, la habitación no era muy grande, el la había elegido así, había una pequeña cama, en la cual se acostó.

Estuvo un largo tiempo viendo el techo de la habitación, las dudas eran demasiadas, por alguna razón no podía imaginar a Skull traicionándolos, pero era la única explicación posible, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Skull.

La habitación no era muy diferente en tamaño, aunque el color era más alegre, sorprendentemente la habitación siempre estaba muy ordenada, a pesar del modo de ser de Skull, le gustaba mucho tener sus cosas ordenadas, él también tenía una repisa solo que en ella había mucho objetos comunes y corrientes, como un hueso, una pelota y hasta una roca, todos estaban bien cuidados, Skull le había dicho que ahí estaban todas las cosas que sus amigos le habían dado al momento en que se separaron, en un rincón del cuarto había muchas medallas tiradas en el piso, incluso tenía más que él, pero Skull nunca les había encontrado un significado, y por eso las tenía así.

Cerro la habitación con más dudas que antes, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien así traicionara a alguien más? , hasta cierta parte sonaba imposible, o quizás todo había sido un elaborado plan de él, pero ¿Qué razones tendría para matar al consejero?

Volvió a su habitación, en la cual, encontró a Night.

Night:-Hola capitán, veo que ya volvió, ¿Consiguió encontrar la localización de Skull?-pregunto muy emocionado.

Arsix:-No, aun esta libre, pero conseguí encontrara a quien lo ayudo, en este momento él ya debe haber pagado por sus crímenes-él se giró para ver la Luna a través de la ventana.

Night:-Ya veo, le daré el informe al Capitán General, buenas noches-.

Dicho esto se retiró del cuarto de Arsix dejándolo solo.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Bone, caminando con tranquilidad, cuando llego, Clock lo dejo pasar rápidamente.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Bone, observando el bosque e afuera por una ventana, el plan estaba saliendo como quería, ya había conseguido perros que se encargaban de esparcir odio, si las cosas seguían como estaban, pronto cumpliría su sueño y seria llamado el Dios Bone.

Todo iría bien de no ser por alguien, _Esa molestia indeseable de Skull_, él era lo único que lo alejaba de su objetivo, Skull representaba un riesgo enorme para el plan, y todo debido a que había visto el plan por accidente.

En ese momento entro Night.

Night:-Señor… aun no lo encuentra-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Bone: Golpeo el piso con fuerza-debemos encontrarlo y deshacernos de él, no podemos continuar con el plan si él está libre por ahí, matarlo a él es tan importante como las otras fases del plan-dijo muy enojado.

Night:-¿Está seguro de que no podemos continuar con el plan sin necesidad de matar a Skull?-pregunto tratando de convencerlo.

Bone:-No, debemos matarlo, se que si no lo hacemos él nos va a detener, además sería bueno que se encontrara con Arsix y que ambos se mataran, eliminaríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro-.

Night:-Pero señor, en estos momentos tenemos completamente controlado a Arsix, el cree que nosotros somos los buenos, si no lo hacemos ahora, el podría darse cuenta y tendríamos a dos enormes obstáculos frente a nosotros-el parecía querer convencerlo a como dé lugar.

Bone:-Arsix… no, el continuara creyendo en nosotros por mucho tiempo, lo sé, el cree en mi más que en nadie más, pero quizás tengas razón-dijo un poco molesto.

Night:-¿Qué hay con los Capitanes que huyeron? Ya solo quedamos Arsix y yo-dijo en un tono preocupado.

Bone:-¿Stacy también huyo?-pregunto girándose hacia el sorprendido.

Night:-Si, huyo hoy, creo saber por qué-dijo sonriendo un poco.

Bone:-Si, yo también-el no contesto su sonrisa.

Night:-De acuerdo señor, entonces esperaremos a matar a Skull para poder comenzar el plan-.

Bone:-Sera así, y cuando lo consigamos, yo podre ser el nuevo Dios, y tu serás Emperador del mundo como tanto quieres-dijo mirándolo como si la idea de ser el Emperador del mundo fuera una tontería.

Night:-Claro-dijo sonriendo sin darle importancia a la mirada de Bone.

Mientras en algún otro lugar.

Era un habitación grande, estaba pintada de un color rosa empalagoso, en una pared había pegado un enorme poster de Skull, con marcas de que alguien había estado besando los labios de la foto, en un rincón estaban parados unos perros con mirada soñadora, viendo hacia una cama cubierta por una cortina rosa, en ella se dibujó una atractiva silueta canina, obviamente de una hembra, ella levanto entre sus patas un peluche de Skull y lo abrazo mientras lo besaba.

X:-Oh Skull, por que no aceptas estar conmigo, sabes que te amo-.

X (fingiendo la voz de Skull, usando el peluche):-Claro que me quedare contigo, yo también te amo-.

X:-Oh Skull, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

X (2):-Porqué era un tonto, y no vi lo que tenía en frente de mí-.

X:-Pero ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre-.

X (2):-Por supuesto que sí, seremos una hermosa pareja-.

X: Se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego comenzó a reír, como si planeara algo muy malo-Pronto serás mío Skull, te lo juro-.

* * *

Bien, este es el capítulo 8, en él explique más a fondo la organización porque siempre he pensado que es difícil de comprender, de todos modos pronto escribiré en mi perfil la organización, para futuras referencias.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siguen sin ser los que yo esperaría pero pues ya que, aun así seguiré escribiendo a diario, lo prometo.

"Los sentimientos son los que hacen débiles a los demás, hay que aprender a usarlos en nuestro beneficio"-Bone.

Bien adiós y Suerte a todos 8)


	10. Un día doloroso

Saludos a todos, jeje, perdonen la tardanza en haber contestado todos sus comentarios, y la tardanza estos días… digamos que no estoy en una buena parte de mi vida y no me he sentido del todo bien… pero, jeje, soy optimista, y siempre intento mantener el buen ánimo n.n

Jeje, una de las cosas que me ha animado mucho es ver sus mensajes y su apoyo a la historia ^^, realmente me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando, pues di mucho empeño escribiéndola, jeje, y puedo decirles que la acción ya se acerca n.n, y espero que les guste tanto como esta parte de la historia.

Me disculpo por no haber podido leer algunos fics aun u.u, entre la búsqueda de trabajo, intentos de mejorar mis habilidades de dibujo y mis problemas esos pues no he podido u.u… prometo buscar un tiempo cuando me sea posible estabilizarme, jeje, lo prometo ^^, jeje, y ahora si los dejo con el capítulo de hoy ^^, y uno extra por fallar dos veces seguidas con la fecha u.u.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Un día doloroso.

Mittens P.O.V.

Desperté sintiendo una extraña sensación, era una sensación que ya había sentido antes, era la sensación de estar durmiendo dentro de una caja, antes de conocer a Bolt en repetidas ocasiones tenía que dormir en cajas, no era tan malo, el suelo de las cajas era más suave que el piso, además estaba caliente, y podía cubrir de la lluvia, recordé lo que Skull me había dicho mientras caminábamos frente a Bolt y Rhino, realmente le estaba muy agradecida.

Flashback.

Skull me había dicho que quería ir junto a mí, porque quería conocerme mejor, cuando comenzamos a caminar me hablo en un susurro cuidando que Bolt no escuchara.

Skull:-Mittens, creo que hasta ahora no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar bien, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, la cual devolví, preocupada de que fuera a declararme su amor, odiaría tener que rechazarlo.

Mittens:-¿Qué Skull?-

Skull:-Veras, Bolt siente algo por ti, solo que no tiene el valor de decírtelo, pero creo que se cómo puedo lograr que te lo diga-dijo cuidando mucho que Bolt no escuchara.

Mittens: Sentí una gran felicidad invadirme, seguida de una emoción muy grande-¿Cómo?-

Skull:-Recuesta tu cabeza en mi hombro, así pensara que estoy tratando de conquistarte y le darán celos-dijo riendo, yo también reí junto con él.

Ambos volteamos a ver a Bolt, quien tenía una expresión de molestia, la cual yo traduje como que estaba sintiendo celos, me acerque a Skull y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras ambos reíamos al imaginar la expresión de Bolt, estaba segura de que después de eso, él me iba a decir que me amaba, aunque si no lo hacía yo iba a tener que decirle.

Fin del Flashback

Después sucedió lo que sucedió, ahora estaba muy feliz, Bolt si me había dicho que me amaba, estaba durmiendo junto a mí, ahora éramos una pareja, aunque me sentía muy triste por habernos separado de Skull y Rhino, jamás creí que fuera a extrañar tanto a Rhino, pero sin él no era lo mismo.

Comencé a moverá Bolt con la intención de despertarlo, fue cuando note que estaba manchado de sangre.

Me asuste en extremo al verlo así y lo desperté rápidamente.

Mittens:-Despierta Bolt, por favor-dije agitándolo rápidamente, haciendo que se levantara sobresaltado.

Bolt:-¿Qué sucede Mittens?-pregunto preocupado.

Mittens:-¿Qué te paso Bolt?-pregunte abrazándolo mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Bolt:-Nada, tuve una pequeña pelea, ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo una sorpresa para ti-el me ayudo a levantarme, sin embargo yo me aferre a él con mucho cariño.

Mittens:-¿No podrías enseñármelo luego?, ahora estoy muy cómoda aquí contigo-.

Bolt:-Tranquila, podemos estar así después, ahora me gustaría que vieras la sorpresa que tengo para ti-.

Acepte muy a mi pesar, salimos de la caja y vi, con mucha felicidad que Rhino y Skull estaban afuera platicando, sentí mucha felicidad, pero logre ocultarla.

Mittens:-Chicos, que bien que volvieron, justo ahora que comenzaba a extrañarlos-dije fingiendo menos felicidad de la que sentía, no estoy muy segura de por qué, aun así Skull y Rhino me sonrieron.

Skull:-Si, ahora podemos continuar juntos el viaje-.

Rhino:-Skull tiene razón, estuvimos hablando y ya decidimos cual es nuestro siguiente destino-dijo sonriendo un poco maliciosamente, como si estuviera planeando algo.

Bolt:-¿Cuál es?-pregunto con curiosidad y emoción.

Skull:-Lo siento Bolt, pero es un secreto-sonrió del mismo modo que Rhino.

Mittens:-¿Y cómo llegaremos ahí?-estaba un poco temerosa de que se les volviera a ocurrir robar un auto.

Rhino:-No se preocupen, esta vez iremos caminando, Skull tiene un mapa-dijo mientras Skull sacaba de su mochila un pedazo de papel enrollado.

Skull:-Veamos, estamos aquí, eso significa que para llegar necesitamos…-iba a continuar pero lo detuve arrebatándole el mapa.

Mittens:-Mire indignada lo que tenía en mis patas-Skull… este mapa es de un juego de mesa-dije un poco molesta.

Skull:-Lo sé, pero mira, si estamos aquí-dijo señalando un lugar del mapa-solo tenemos que caminar esto para llegar a la meta-sonrió como si me hubiera mostrado una lógica increíble.

Bolt:-¿Sabes que Mittens?, esta vez creo que seguiremos las indicaciones de Skull y Rhino-el coloco una de sus patas en mi hombro, algo que me infundio mucha confianza.

Mittens:-De acuerdo Bolt-dije sonriéndole, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por un segundo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Rhino.

Rhino:-Entonces vamos chicos, luego pueden actuar como tortolos si quieren-dijo sonriéndonos.

Bolt y yo nos sonrojamos mucho y seguimos a Skull y a Rhino, quienes ya habían comenzado a caminar.

Caminamos durante un lapso de más o menos una hora, vimos que nos estábamos alejando de la sociedad, para internarnos en una gigantesca zona de campos abiertos, en nuestro anterior viaje habíamos pasado muchas zonas como estas, pero esta vez era diferente, Bolt y yo íbamos juntos como pareja.

Sin embargo ahí me di cuenta de algo muy importante, desde que Bolt y yo nos habíamos vuelto pareja, no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre nosotros como pareja, me sentí un poco mal por haberme dado cuenta de eso, sin embargo estaba decidía a cambiarlo.

Aun así este no parecía el momento justo para hablar de eso, sería muy incómodo para ambos hablar sobre eso mientras íbamos caminando, sin embargo me acerque a Bolt para poder susurrarle en silencio.

Mittens:-Bolt, creo que quizás… deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para hablar más a fondo sobre nuestra relación-dije avergonzada sin saber exactamente por qué.

Bolt:-Pienso igual que tu Mittens, pero no podemos hacerlo mientras caminamos-dijo mirándome un poco triste.

Mittens:-Tranquilo amor te prometo que encontraremos un buen momento para hacerlo-dije besando su nariz, mientras el reía al sentir la sensación.

Bolt:-Te amo Mittens-dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

Mittens:-Y yo a ti-ambos nos dimos un largo y profundo beso en los labios, sin embargo de pronto nos dimos cuenta de que Rhino y Skull nos estaban observando con una expresión entretenida en sus caras.

Skull:-Esto es mejor que ver telenovelas-dijo en tono de broma-Aunque realmente nunca he visto telenovelas, pero supongo que será algo parecido a esto pero menos real-.

Rhino:-Yo una vez vi una, son muy aburridas e incoherentes-hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Mittens:-¿Les molestaría no mirarnos por favor?-dije claramente molesta por su intromisión.

Skull:-Está bien, lo siento-

Dicho eso se dieron la vuelta y continuamos caminando en silencio tranquilamente.

Yo aún tenía esa idea en mi cabeza, continuamos hasta llegar a un campo abierto, lleno de flores de diferentes colores, Skull y Rhino se dieron la vuelta hacia nosotros.

Rhino:-Bien chicos, hora de la sorpresa-dijo señalando a Skull.

Skull:-Sabemos que no han tenido tiempo para hablar sobre su relación, así que decidimos traerlos aquí para que tuvieran tiempo de hablar-él nos sonrió cálidamente.

Yo le estaba muy agradecida a Skull, jamás pensé que el pudiera hacer algo así por nosotros, se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron corriendo.

Bolt y yo buscamos un bonito lugar para poder hablar, encontramos un pequeño lugar sin flores, pero que estaba completamente rodeado por ellas, nos acostamos mientras Bolt me abrazaba y nos pusimos a ver las nubes, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar y por lo visto Bolt tampoco, después de un rato de silencio, me decidí a hablar.

Mittens:-Y bien, ¿De qué te gustaría que habláramos Bolt?-pregunte con la intención de empezar a conversar sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Bolt:-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no solo hablamos sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?-me miro a los ojos y yo me quede viendo los suyos, eran maravillosos, sus ojos cafés siempre me habían gustado de él, me daban una sensación de confianza que no había tenido desde que estaba con mi anterior familia.

Mittens:-Está bien Bolt… cuando te conocí, creí que estabas loco, sentía ganas de huir y dejarte solo, pero en algún momento me encariñe contigo, ese cariño se fue haciendo más grande en mí, hasta que se convirtió en lo que siento ahora, cuando estábamos en Las Vegas, hubo un momento en que me paso la idea de que quizás quisieras quedarte conmigo y abandonar a Penny… después de que te fuiste, me sentía muy triste por lo sucedido, por suerte Rhino me convenció de que debía buscarte si en realidad te quería, y me alegro mucho de haberle hecho caso, bien, es tu turno-dije terminando de contarle la verdad.

Bolt:-bueno, cuando te conocí, debo de admitir que pensé que eras muy linda, sin embargo en esos tiempos mi misión de proteger a Penny era lo más importante, cuando me dijiste que no tenía superpoderes, creí que estabas tratando de engañarme, después de que escape del auto de la perrera me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía poderes y tú estabas diciendo la verdad, sentí que debía salvarte para enmendar mi error, aunque creo que había algo más, algo que me hacía quererte a mi lado, después sucedió lo de Las Vegas, cuando me pediste que me quedara contigo, no supe que responder, por un lado estaba Penny, mi persona, y por otro lado tú, y cometí el error de alejarme de ti, ahora sé que debí pedirte que me acompañaras por Penny y luego odia quedarme junto a ti-dijo mirándome de nuevo a los ojos lo cual me mostro que todo lo que había dicho había sido sincero.

Después de haber dejado claro todo eso nos abrazamos con fuerza.

Mittens:-Bolt, ¿Me prometes que siempre, sin importar que, estarás conmigo?-dije viéndolo a los ojos.

Bolt:-Claro que sí, recuerda que te lo prometí, siempre voy a estar contigo, sin importar lo que pase-.

Después de decir eso nos estuvimos besando durante mucho tiempo, yo estaba más feliz que nunca, tenía a mi lado al ser que más amaba en el mundo, y supongo que él se sentiría igual,

Mittens:-Oye Bolt, y ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando queramos… tener una familia-dije sonrojándome avergonzada.

Bolt:-No lo sé, supongo que tenerla ¿No?-dijo sonriéndome.

Recordé que él no tena ni la menor idea de que como es que nace un bebe, asi que simplemente le sonreí.

Mittens:-Si Bolt, me parece que haremos eso-dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Bolt:-¿Y por qué no la tenemos ahora?-dijo inocentemente.

Yo casi me ahogo cuando lo escuche decir eso, por suerte el me ayudo a respirar de nuevo.

Mittens:-No creo que haya tanta apuración, podemos tenerlos después-dije tratando de que no alargara el tema.

Bolt:-Está bien, si es lo que quieres, así lo haremos-dijo abrazándome.

Mittens:-Bolt, tengo sueño, ¿podemos dormir un rato?-pregunte mirándolo tiernamente.

Bolt:-Por supuesto que sí, amor-dijo besando mi cabeza, mientras ambos nos acurrucábamos el uno con el otro, quedándonos dormidos lentamente.

Mientras tanto.

Rhino P.O.V.

Estaba jugando con Skull a escondernos, estaba oculto en un agujero en la tierra, podía asegurar que jamás iba a encontrarme, por desgracia para mí lo hizo.

Skull:-Ja ja te encontré Rhino-dijo señalándome.

Rhino:-No es justo, hiciste trampa-dije un poco molesto por haber sido encontrado.

Skull:-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes-dijo sonriendo.

Rhino:-Está bien, ya me canse, vamos a descansar un poco-trataba de desviar la atención de mi derrota.

Skull:-De acuerdo-

Nos sentamos en el pasto y observamos el cielo.

Rhino:-Skull, ¿Cómo es trabajar en esa organización?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Skull:-Bueno es… aburrido, no estoy en ella por que quiera, sino por… otras razones-dijo desviando la mirada al pasto.

Rhino:-Vamos, no me dirás que estás enamorado ¿O sí?-dije golpeando su muslo, que fue lo único que pude alcanzar.

Skull: Bajo la mirada algo triste-No, yo… no puedo hacerlo-.

Rhino:-Sus palabras junto a su expresión, me hicieron preocuparme-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices que no puedes?-.

Skull: Me miro un momento-Por nada, oye ¿Te gustaría entrar a la organización ahora?-dijo sonriéndome.

Rhino:-Supuse que lo que realmente quería era cambiar el tema, por lo que se lo permití-Claro-dije emocionado.

Skull:-De acuerdo, entonces lo haremos-se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de mi-Bien Rhino, quieres entrar a la organización, pero antes debes pasar algunas pruebas, la primera es inventar un sobrenombre-.

Rhino: Pensé durante mucho tiempo pero solo se me ocurrió uno-¿Puedo continuar llamándome Rhino?-.

Skull:-Bien, entonces serás Rhino, la segunda prueba es crear un juramento mental, el mío es "hacer lo que me ordenen porque no me queda de otra", tu turno-dijo señalándome.

Rhino:-Prometo defender la paz y la justicia del mundo, como Súper Rhino-dije levantando mi pata hacia el cielo.

Skull:-De acuerdo, estuvo bien, la siguiente es crearte una marca-me mostro la marca con forma de calavera que tenía en la almohadilla-esto es algo que te representara y te hará distinto a los demás, debes usarla como tu identificación-.

Rhino:-Está bien, tengo una idea, pero ¿Cómo me la harás?-pregunte un poco preocupado.

Skull:-Hay un modo, pero te va a doler-.

Al final acepte su modo, era haciéndome una cicatriz igual que él, elegí usar la marca de poder que Bolt usaba cuando estaba en la caja mágica, me pareció que era la más indicada, además de que toda mi vida había admirado a Bolt.

Skull:-Prepárate, esto va a doler-sentí como comenzaba a cortar rápidamente.

Dolió mucho, pero no me moví porque quería que saliera bien, después de terminar de cortar puso alcohol en mi pata para que no se infectara, observe mi almohadilla y vi que la marca había quedado perfecta, cosa que me alegro mucho. Me sorprendió mucho lo exacta que quedo mi marca, aun con el hecho de que mis almohadillas son muy pequeñas.

Rhino:-Gracias Skull, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta sonriéndole.

Skull:-Tengo una idea-el sonrió como sonreía siempre que tenía una idea, algo a lo que ya me estaba acostumbrado.

Unas horas después.

Mittens P.O.V.

Sentí que alguien me movía tratando de despertarme, abrí mis ojos y vi que era Skull.

Skull:-Despierte Mittens, vamos-después de decir eso se puso a despertar a Bolt.

Mittens:-Skull… muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con lo de Bolt-dije sonriéndole agradecida, el me respondió la sonrisa.

Skull:-No hay de que, me alegro de que ahora estén juntos-.

Bolt termino de despertar, un poco molesto por tener que continuar, para nuestra sorpresa no nos íbamos a ir aun, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, estaba en ese color azul oscuro que tiene después del atardecer.

Caminamos tras de Skull hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña en medio de todo el campo libre, era extraño que eso estuviera ahí, y lo más raro de todo era que la puerta estuviera hecha del tamaño exacto para que solo un animal, como un perro o un gato, pudiera entrar.

Skull:-Mientras dormían, Rhino y yo construimos esto-dijo sonriéndonos tranquilamente.

Bolt:-¿Construyeron eso en una tarde?-pregunto incrédulo.

Skull:-Si, bueno tengo experiencia en construir cosas, cuando acababa de entrar a la organización, estaba jugando a las escondidas con Prince, quien es mi mejor amigo, pero como no lo encontraba me puse a destruir todo el Cuartel General, después de eso me obligaron a reconstruir toda la mansión, y con ayuda de Prince terminamos en menos de una semana-por alguna razón esta vez sí le creí, quizás era que comenzaba a confiar en él y al parecer también Bolt.

Estuvimos riéndonos de su anécdota hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la cabaña, donde había una fogata hecha por Rhino y Skull, Rhino estaba ahí sentado junto al fuego calentándose.

La noche fue muy divertida, estuvimos oyendo divertidas historias de Skull, mientras comíamos carne que Skull había traído consigo, estuvimos hasta muy tarde, cuando decidimos entrar a la cabaña, la cual, para nuestra sorpresa tenía luz eléctrica, e incluso una televisión.

Bolt:-¿De dónde sacaron la televisión?-pregunto sorprendido.

Skull:-Lo siento Bolt, pero mis fuentes son privadas-.

Mittens:-¿Lo robaron verdad?-

Skull:-No cuenta como robar si eres un perro, además esas personas salieron y dejaron la ventana abierta, pero se los devolveremos cuando nos vayamos a ir, lo prometo-.

Al final aceptamos y vimos televisión un rato hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Unas horas después (de nuevo)

Desperté muy agitada, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, voltee a ver a mi lado, donde se había acostado Bolt y vi que no estaba, mi preocupación aumentaba cada vez más, pensé en despertar a Skull, pero decidí que como su pareja, yo sola iba a encontrarlo.

Salí se la cabaña para poder buscar a Bolt, camine un largo rato por muy grande campo abierto, había Luna llena, iluminaba todo de un color extraño, era como si fuera gris y no brillante como siempre.

Camine un poco más hasta que pude visualizar una sombra en la lejanía, la cual reconocí inmediatamente, era Bolt, corrí hacia ella pero lo que vi fue increíblemente doloroso.

Estaba besando a una perra de raza Collie, la cual debo de admitir con mucho dolor, era muy atractiva.

Camine hacia atrás con un dolor horrible en mi corazón, sentí como se rompía lentamente, era como si alguien lo partiera por la mitad, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de mis mejillas.

Mittens:-Bo… Bolt-dije con la voz quebrada, Bolt volteo a verme, ero de algún modo la extraña iluminación no me dejo ver bien sus ojos.

Quería creer que no era el, sin embargo hablo, hablo con la misma voz de siempre, aunque sonaba más tranquila de lo normal.

Bolt:-Mittens, me alegra que estés aquí, hay algo que debo decirte, lo siento mucho pero yo ya no te amo, nunca te amé, solo me resigne a quedarme contigo-dijo en un tono relajado.

Mittens: Sus palabras me atravesaron completamente, haciéndome querer ponerme a llorar en el piso, pero aun así aguante-¿Por… que Bolt?-pregunte con la voz aun quebrada y llorando más que antes.

Bolt:-Por qué la conocí a ella-dijo señalando a la Collie que estaba junto a él, la cual comenzó a alejarse lentamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mittens:-Pero Bolt… creí que querías tener una familia conmigo-dije cada vez con más dolor, ya me era muy difícil mantenerme en pie, aun así estaba resistiendo.

Collie: Desde lejos lo llamo con una voz muy melodiosa-Ven ya, amor de mi corazón y mi alma-.

Bolt: Se acercó y esta vez pude ver sus ojos, eran los suyos, no había otra posibilidad, sin embargo parecían distantes y distraídos-Somos una perro y una gata, ¿Qué clase de hijo podríamos tener?-

Sus palabras me destrozaron completamente, me gire y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, mientras corría me caí al piso, pero no me levante, sentí una torturante sensación de dolor en mi pecho, estaba llorando más que nunca en mi vida, incluso más que cuando fui abandonada por mi familia.

Me quede ahí, tirada en el piso, derramando todas las lágrimas que tenía, mientras era iluminada por esa gris Luna, que por primera vez en mi vida, parecía llorar conmigo.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 9, espero que no me odien y si es así, debo decirles que hay una explicación para esto, pero la sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, sé que no fue mucho, pero yo prometí actualizar a diario, y no lo hice, tratare de no volver a fallar.

"Protegeré a esta chica sin importar lo que suceda, así que, aunque desgarres mi alma, no podrás tocarla"-MoonLight.

Adiós y Suerte a todos 8)


	11. Una nueva misión

Capitulo 10: Una nueva misión.

Mittens P.O.V.

Estaba llorando en el suelo, ya no tenía ganas de levantarme, sería más fácil para mí solo quedarme ahí acostada, de pronto sentí que alguien llegaba donde estaba yo, era Skull, que al verme corrió hacia mí.

Skull:-¡Mittens!, ¿Dónde estaban?, me desperté y no los vi, estaba muy preocupado, ¿Dónde está Bolt?-.

El simple hecho de que lo mencionara me hizo volver a sentir ese desgarrador dolor, comencé a llorar más, me sentía terrible, Skull me miro muy confundido.

Skull:-¿Qué sucede Mittens?-pregunto muy preocupado-.

Lo pensé dos veces y me di cuenta de que no valía la pena mentir, así que le dije.

Mittens:-Skull… Bolt… se fue-dije abrazándolo.

Se quedó en silencio tranquilizándome, algo que le llevo tiempo conseguir, pero al final de todo, me quede en silencio.

Skull:-Ahora sí, explícame lo que sucedió-dijo tranquilamente, mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña, no había notado que Rhino también estaba ahí, solo que estaba en silencio.

Entramos a la cabaña, donde se sentaron delante de mí, para escucharme hablar.

Mittens:-Bolt… me dijo que nunca me había amado, y que él y yo no podíamos tener una familia, el… se fue-iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero Rhino me abrazo, aunque no pudo abrazarme muy bien por su tamaño, por lo que lo levante y yo lo abrase a el

Skull:-Conozco a Bolt desde hace poco, pero me parece que eso no es algo que el fuera capaz de decir-se puso a caminar de un lado a otro mientras parecía buscar una respuesta lógica.

Rhino:-¡Quizás alguien lo obligo a decirlo!-grito emocionado como si hubiera hallado la respuesta.

Skull:-Tienes razón, tal vez alguien lo amenazo para que lo dijera, aunque prometió que ya no iba a rendirse, pero ¿Quién podría haberlo estado obligando?-.

Rhino:-¡Tal vez alguien que quiera a Bolt y Mittens separados!-dijo cada vez más emocionado como si la respuesta estuviera cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Skull:-Tal vez, pero no se me ocurre…-

Mittens:-¡CHICOS!-grite interrumpiéndolos mientras trataba de aguantar mis lágrimas, mientras los dos me veían con una mezcla entre sorpresa y confusión-¿Qué no lo ven?, Bolt simplemente no me ama, él ahora está lejos, con "el amor de su corazón y su alma"-dije en un tono de molestia y tristeza.

Skull me vio muy sorprendido e incluso un poco asustado y se acercó a mi rápidamente.

Skull:-¿Qué fue lo que acabas de decir?-pregunto acercando su cara a la mía.

Mittens:-Lo que oíste, el ahora esta con esa Collie, "el amor de su corazón y su alma"-.

Skull: Se quedó sin palabras con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación-Ay no… tenemos que encontrar a Bolt rápido, Rhino lo siento pero tendrás que quedarte aquí, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho, Mittens, debemos irnos cuanto antes-.

El comenzó a tomar unas cuantas cosas y se dirigió a la salida, Rhino y yo lo miramos muy confundidos por su comportamiento, él se me quedo mirando como esperando a que lo siguiera.

Mittens:-¿Qué sucede Skull?-pregunte preocupada por él.

Skull:-Debemos rescatar a Bolt, está en un muy grande peligro, pero no hay tiempo, te lo explicare en el camino-.

Me quede examinando la situación, lo que Skull decía podía ser mentira, pero era algo con lo que aun tenia oportunidad de recuperarlo, nunca iba a poder ser feliz con alguien que no fuera el, me arme con toda mi esperanza, sujetándome con fuerza a ese pedazo de tierra que aún quedaba después de una inundación.

Mittens:-Está bien iré, ¿Estás seguro de que debemos dejar a Rhino aquí?-pregunte preocupada por Rhino, mientras él se quedaba con una expresión de confusión y tristeza.

Skull:-Por supuesto que sí, alguien tiene que cuidar la cabaña y me parece que Rhino ya es capaz de cumplir tareas de ese nivel-dijo sonriéndole a Rhino, quien como por arte de magia cambio su expresión por una heroica.

Rhino:-Claro que sí, cuidare este sitio, no dejare que nadie se acerque, y lo hare porque soy, Rhino-dijo levantando la pata, en la que vi hecho un corte en forma de trueno, idéntico al que Bolt usaba cuando lo conocí.

Skull:-Bien, hora de irnos Mittens-.

Salimos de la cabaña y Skull saco algo de su mochila, una lata de bebida energética.

Mittens:-¿Para qué es eso?-

Skull:-Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para caminar-.

Me subió sobre su lomo y comenzó a correr a una velocidad excesivamente alta, vi que sacaba la lengua para sentir el viento contra ella _Perros…_me dije a mi misma, mientras me sujetaba a él. Continuo corriendo, durante un lapso de más o menos una hora. Lo sorprendente era lo poco que se había cansado, aún continuaba corriendo con la misma velocidad del principio, continuamos hasta llegar a una ciudad, y nos metimos en un callejón, solo que esta vez no parecía ser un callejón al azar pues Skull lo había buscado con cuidado, al fin me bajo de su lomo y saco un poco de comida de su mochila para empezar a comer.

Skull:-Bien Mittens, me parece que es hora de que te diga lo que le paso a Bolt-.

Mittens:-Si, por favor, dímelo, quiero saberlo-dije muy emocionada, sentí como si todas mis esperanzas fueran volviendo.

Skull:-De acurdo, el nombre de quien se llevó a Bolt es Stacy, ella es uno de los capitanes de quien les hable-dijo un poco nervioso.

Mittens: No entendía como podía eso ser de beneficio para mí, era una capitana pero aun así Bolt se había ido con ella tranquilamente-¿Y eso cómo me ayuda a mí?-.

Skull:-Es su habilidad, veras ella estudio las flores y cualquier otro sitio de donde se pueda sacar aromas durante mucho tiempo, al final creo un perfume a base de hormonas, que tiene la capacidad de hacer que cualquier macho que lo huela se enamore de ella, sin importar de que especie sean, aunque no estoy seguro de que funcione con humanos-.

Mittens: La explicación que me acababa de dar no tenía mucho sentido, pero quería creer que era así, fue cunado recordé que su voz y su mirada estaban en exceso tranquilas, quizás lo que me acababa de decir era verdad-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-pregunte ya más bien, emocionada y decidida a hacer lo que fuera por Bolt.

Skull:-Tenemos que encontrar el lugar donde se esconde y rescatar a Bolt, es por eso que deje a Rhino, si oliera el perfume podría traernos problemas-dijo ya más tranquilo sin dejar de comer, aunque después de correr tanto supuse que era normal.

Mittens:-No sé si te abras dado cuenta pero… tú también eres un macho-me di cuenta de que, por lo tanto, él también podía traernos problemas.

Skull:-No te preocupes, eso no funciona en mí, creo saber por qué pero… no tiene mucha importancia-el bajo la cabeza como si recordara algo triste.

Mittens:-¿Estas bien?-pregunte preocupada.

Skull:-¿Si te mostrara algo muy extraño de mi… continuarías siendo mi amiga?-dijo aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Mittens:-C… claro-estaba cada vez más sorprendida por su actitud.

De pronto me abrazo y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, al principio me asuste pero luego me di cuenta de que no escuchaba su corazón, era como si no hubiera nada dentro de su pecho, me acerque lo más que pude, pegando mi oreja pero aun no podía escuchar nada, y me empezaba a sentir un poco nerviosa.

Mittens:-¿Q… que sucede?-pregunte cada vez más asustada.

El me soltó y me senté delante de él.

Skull:-Mittens yo… soy incapaz de amar, puedo querer mucho a alguien, pero soy incapaz de amar-.

Mittens: No sabía que decir, sabía que debía decir algo pero no sabía exactamente que-No te preocupes Skull… todo va a salir bien-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Skull: Sonrió y me miro con decisión-Te prometo que hare que Bolt y tu puedan volver a reunirse, yo acepte hace mucho tiempo que no podría ser feliz por mí mismo, por lo tanto voy a ser feliz haciendo que los demás lo sean-.

Yo me sorprendí mucho, hubo un tiempo en que yo también creí que no podría ser feliz y ahora lo era, bueno una vez que rescatáramos a Bolt, así que solo le sonreí.

Mittens:-No te preocupes Skull, algún día lo serás, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Stacy se llevó a Bolt?-pregunte confundida.

Skull:-Bueno, eso es una larga historia, ahora vamos a nuestra primera parada-dijo saliendo del callejón.

Decidí no continuar con el tema y lo seguí, caminamos un momento, algunas personas se le quedaban viendo a Skull por traer mochila, pero el ignoraba todas las miradas, me acerque hasta él y camine a su lado.

Mittens:-¿A dónde vamos Skull?-.

Skull:-Primero hay que conseguir información, no te preocupes yo sé bien donde conseguirla-dijo sonriéndome, decidí confiar en él esta vez.

Caminamos hasta un callejón donde había una entrada trasera a un enorme edificio abandonada, en la entrada estaban dos perros cuidando, eran enormes pero al ver a Skull lo dejaron entrar inmediatamente, pero me quisieron cerrar el paso a mí.

Perro:-Lo siento gato, al jefe no le gusta que entren los de tu especie-dijo mirándome molesto, sin embargo si quería salvar a Bolt debía ser fuerte por lo que trate de aguantar y parecer fuerte.

Skull:-Viene conmigo-al decir eso los guardias se miraron y nos dejaron pasar de mala gana.

Mientras.

Bolt se encontraba en una habitación rosa, junto a él había otros perros, todos veían a una perra de raza Collie frente a ellos que se cepillaba el pelaje con mucha paciencia, volteo a ver a los perros que la observaban y suspiro.

Stacy:-Vaya, ustedes los machos sí que son molestos, ojala fueran como mi amado Skull, pero no se preocupen por mí, gracias a ti-dijo acariciando la mejilla de Bolt-el será mío, no se puede resistir a salvar a un amigo-.

Bolt estaba como dentro de un trance y lo único que podía pensar era "su aroma es delicioso", en ese momento llego un perro con una charola.

Perro:-Señorita Stacy, le traigo su cena, es filete de pescado-dijo colocando la charola frente a ella.

Stacy: Golpeo la charola y la tiro frente a Bolt-Sabes bien que no me gusta el pescado, voy a hablar con el cocinero-.

Dicho eso salió del cuarto con el perro detrás de él, Bolt se quedó mirando el pescado en el piso, su aroma de algún modo distraía un poco su mente del aroma de Stacy.

_A Mittens le gusta el pescado_ se dijo a sí mismo, de pronto fue como si cayera al piso, siendo golpeado rápidamente por la realidad.

Bolt:-¿Dónde estoy?, no lo recuerdo-dijo golpeando su cabeza buscando algún recuerdo, miro a los otros perros y trato de hablarles pero ellos solo se quedaban con la mirada perdida en la puerta por donde había salido Stacy-Lo último que recuerdo es que oí que alguien me llamaba fuera de la cabaña y salí a revisar, pero…-

En ese momento recordó lo que había hecho dentro del trance, le había dicho a Mittens que no la amaba, ¿Cómo estaría ella en ese momento?, ¿Qué pensaría ahora sobre el?, sintió un horrible dolor en su corazón, pero se dio cuenta de que el único modo de solucionarlo era salir de ahí, se dirigió a la puerta y salió cuidadosamente, parecía estar en una casa abandonada, y el cuarto de donde salió podría haber sido de la hija del dueño, camino sigilosamente por el pasillo, aunque estaba desierto sentía miedo de que pudiera pasar algo malo, siguió hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales parecían dar a la planta baja.

Comenzó a bajar pero las escaleras se derrumbaron, haciendo que Bolt callera, Stacy y otros dos perros llegaron rápidamente, al ver a Bolt los dos perros lo sostuvieron con fuerza mientras Stacy se acercaba a él.

Stacy:-Vaya Bolt, no sé cómo es que lograste huir pero tratemos de que no vuelva a pasar-lo beso en los labios largamente pero Bolt se despegó de ella moviendo la cabeza.

Bolt:-Eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo, ¿Dónde está Mittens?, dímelo-dijo gritando enojado.

Stacy:-Ya veo… ella en estos momentos debe estar viniendo hacia acá, y lo más probable es que venga con Skull-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bolt:-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Skull?-

Stacy:-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo diré, desde que lo conozco él es el único al que no le hace efecto mi perfume y eso significa que no es igual a ustedes que solo siguen sus instintos, es por eso que lo amo, pero él siempre se ha negado a mí, y ya que tu estas aquí el vendrá y le ofreceré dejarte libre a cambio de que él se quede conmigo, y estoy segura de que aceptara-.

Bolt:-¡No dejare que lo hagas!-conseguí liberarme y salte hacia ella pero me esquivo y me golpeó en el estómago.

Stacy:-Vaya, ni siquiera tienes la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme frente, que lastima me das, llévenselo-ordeno a los perros que me habían estado sosteniendo antes.

Me tomaron y me arrastraron hasta el sótano de la casa, donde me amarraron y me dejaron ahí, me sentía muy mal y no era por el golpe que había sufrido, ni por el hambre que tenía, era por Mittens, no sabía cómo estaba ella, había faltado a mi promesa, le dije que me quedaría con ella para siempre y ahora estaba lejos, no sabía cuánto, solo sabía que era lejos, mire hacia una pequeña ventana por la que se veía la Luna, era como si al hablarle Mittens pudiera escucharme.

Bolt:-Mittens… lo siento-

Mientras.

Mittens Y Skull entraron al edificio, Mittens sintió una sensación extraña, todo el tiempo se sentía protegida, pero al entrar a ese lugar se sintió vulnerable, el sitio estaba lleno de perros en lo que parecía un bar para humanos, solo que con perros, camine con la mirada baja tras Skull, quien caminaba tranquilamente, aun ignorando las miradas que le daban ahora los perros, me estaba comenzando a asustar, cosa que el noto.

Skull:-Se fuerte Mittens, recuerda que lo haces por Bolt-dijo dándome una mirada de confianza, la cual me hizo llenarme de decisión y continuar con la mirada alta.

Para mi sorpresa entramos en una sección llena de parejas y lo más sorprendente era que había una o dos parejas formadas por un perro y una gata, siempre creí que Bolt y yo éramos los únicos, pero para mi sorpresa no era así, aunque algunos de los perros y los gatos los veían con odio, caminamos pasando otras secciones, vi otras cuatro parejas como Bolt y yo, lo cual de cierto modo me hacía feliz, ya que sabía que el amor entre ellos debía ser casi tan fuerte como el que había entre Bolt y yo.

Llegamos de nuevo hasta una zona en la que había una puerta de elevador vigilada por un perro enorme, esta vez no dejaron pasar tan rápido a Skull.

Skull:-Hola, vengo a hablar con "El Dálmata"-dijo sonriéndole al guardia.

Guardia:-El no recibe visitas tan tarde, vuelve mañana-su voz era gruesa y atemorizante.

Skull:-¿Quizás lo piense mejor después de saber que tengo con que pagar esta vez?-.

Guardia: Lo miro por unos momentos-Está bien puedes pasar, pero ella no, sabes que a él no le gustan los gatos-.

Skull:-Pero ella es mi… pareja-dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Guardia:-Bésala entonces-al parecer se había dado cuenta de que era mentira.

Skull:-Mi… hermana-.

Guardia:-Es genéticamente imposible-.

Skull:-¿Qué tal mi prima?-dijo buscando aun una excusa-.

Guardia:-Mismo caso que el anterior-.

Skull:-¿Mi mejor amiga?-.

Guardia: Se veía muy molesto-Está bien solo pasa-.

Skull:-Gracias-.

Subimos al elevador y nos llevó unos pisos arriba, al abrirse la puerta vi un lugar como el de abajo, solo que más vacío, solo habían unos perros grandes vigilando un sofá en el que había otro perro sentado viendo la televisión, al acercarnos vi que era un dálmata, aunque a estas alturas ya era obvio, al ver a Skull sonrió malévolamente, pero al verme su cara se convirtió en una de molestia.

Dálmata:-Vaya pero si es Skull y un… gato-dijo con un tono despectivo, iba a reclamar pero Skull me detuvo-Adelante, siéntense tú y tu… amiga-.

Skull: Tomo asiento en una mesa que había allí, yo me senté junto a él y el dálmata frente a nosotros-Busco información sobre Stacy-dijo al parecer queriendo que saliéramos de ahí rápidamente.

Dálmata:-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo la tengo?, solo soy el dueño de un bar para perros ¿Por qué habría de tenerla?-dijo con la sonrisa malévola.

Skull:-Está bien, toma-puso sobre la mesa una caja que contenía medallas al parecer hechas de oro, o algo muy parecido.

Dálmata: Sonrió al cumplir su cometido y le dio la caja a uno de los perros que estaba con el-De acuerdo, te lo diré, ella está en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, no te será difícil encontrarla, ¿Planeas al fin ceder ante ella y ser su pareja?-

Skull:-No, ella secuestro a un amigo para que lo hiciera, pero voy a rescatarlo y hacer que vuelva con ella-dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Yo estaba cada vez más molesta, aunque no con Skull sino con ella, Stacy, sentía que cada vez la odiaba más, y me daban ganas de golpear su rostro con todas mis fuerzas, supuse que saldríamos en ese momento pero Skull siguió hablando.

Skull:-Hay otra cosa… es sobre esto-dijo colocando delante del dálmata el explosivo que encontró en el tren-creí que estas cosas ya no las hacían-.

Dálmata:-Pues al parecer creíste mal Skull, hasta donde sé, ya no solo son cosas que hace la organización de Bone, aunque me parece que no me entiendes-empecé a poner atención a la conversación, sentí que era importante escucharla.

Skull: Olio el explosivo como si buscara algo en el-… Lobos-.

Dálmata:-Exacto, y al parecer no están muy felices por lo que le les hiciste a su jefe, Hammer-dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Skull:-Odio cuando todos están tras de mí, en ocasiones he pensado en huir a algún lugar lejano, pero ya sabes mi problema-.

Dálmata:-Si… me parece que no sería una buena idea-dijo riendo, cosa que Skull respondió.

Skull:-Bien Mittens, es hora de irnos y rescatar a Bolt, adiós "Dálmata"-dijo despidiéndose con la pata alegremente.

Bajamos por el elevador y después salimos del edificio, decidimos descansar pues ambos estábamos muy cansados, encontramos un callejo y yo dormí en una caja mientras Skull durmió en un bote de basura, mire al cielo una vez más antes de dormir, la Luna ya estaba normal.

Mittens:-Voy por ti amor-dije antes de quedarme dormida tranquilamente.

Sin P.O.V.

Después de que Skull y Mittens se fueron "El Dálmata" se quedó observando la puerta, y luego suspiro.

Dálmata:-Lo siento mucho Skull, pero el dinero mueve el mundo-regreso al sofá a ver televisión y el perro que estaba ahí le dio un teléfono, el cual tomo y marco un número, hasta que le contesto alguien.

Teléfono:-¿Qué sucede Charles?-pregunto con un tono grueso pero tranquilo.

Charles:-Skull estuvo aquí, y te recuerdo que mi nombre es "Dálmata"-.

Teléfono:-gracias por informarme Charles, si los planes continúan como quiero tendrás todo lo que quieras-.

Charles:-Por supuesto que si-dijo emocionado.

Dicho eso colgó el teléfono mientras volvía a fijar su atención en la televisión delante de él, pensando en lo rico que podría ser en el futuro.

* * *

Bien este fue el capítulo 10, ahora ya saben lo que sucedió con Bolt, y ahora Mittens y Skull tienen que rescatarlo, pero esperen a los siguientes capítulos para saber lo que sucederá.

Lamento la demora, pero tuve unos problemas ajenos a mí, los cuales por primera vez no explicare.

"El único modo de hacer las cosas bien es haciéndolas correctamente, por eso inventaron las reglas"-Pi.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio recibir un review es algo que me impulsa a seguir delante de un modo que no se imaginan.

Bien, me despido de ustedes, suerte a todos 8)


	12. Memorias de Skull, Parte 2

Capítulo 11: Memorias de Skull, parte 2, El peor error de mi vida y mi nueva razón.

Flashback.

Skull P.O.V.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que había nacido, mi vida seguía siendo solitaria pero feliz, no era muy difícil, había aprendido a luchar por lo que quería y a defenderme contra los que quisieran atacarme, a pesar de ser tan joven había salvado a 4 perros mayores que yo de ser asesinados, la vida en ocasiones era cruel, pero había aprendido a soportarla.

Me levante como todos los días, busque un poco de carne en un recipiente que tenía bajo un basurero, encontré un poco y comencé a comer, sabía muy bien, sobre todo por ser el fruto de mi esfuerzo, termine de comer y guarde el recipiente de nuevo, revise que mi callejón una vez más y después salí a caminar, iba a buscar algo de comer.

Algunas personas trataban de acariciarme al verme, yo se los permitía, pero si intentaban atraparme y llevarme con ellos era capaz de defenderme, no odiaba a los humanos, pero les tenía un poco de resentimiento y no me gustaría vivir con uno.

Llegue hasta la carnicería de donde siempre obtenía mi comida, era hábil haciendo eso, me infiltre por la puerta trasera mientras el carnicero atendía a sus clientes y tome un poco de carne, después salí tranquilamente, puse la carne en mi boca y camine de regreso a mi callejón, era muy simple.

Pero ese día sucedió algo especial, mientras regresaba pude ver en una ventana a una gatita, era hermosa, su pelaje era rayado, la observe por unos instantes, desde ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, sentí unas repentinas ganas de reír seguido de unas ganas de abrazarla, me acerque lentamente y vi que había unos perros en el callejón junto a la ventana, los cuales me miraron amenazadoramente, supuse que sería mala idea acercarme, me di la vuelta y me aleje, pero antes de perder la vista de la ventana, me memorice las calles y vi una última vez hacia la ventana, ella seguía ahí, hermosa, lamiendo su pata tranquilamente, me volteo a ver y yo me sonroje, me di la vuelta y camine nervioso hacia mi callejón.

Desde ese día mi vida cambió radicalmente, todos los días iba a verla, nunca me había atrevido a hablarle pero el simple hecho de verla era maravilloso, de vez en cuando notaba mi presencia pero siempre cambiaba de sitio para observarla, por lo que nunca me encontraba, aunque había veces en que se ponía a buscarme y al encontrarme me sonreía, sentí ganas de hablarle, al parecer a ella le agradaba, por lo que me decidí a decirle mis sentimientos.

Al fin, después de mucho planearlo llego el día, ese día ni siquiera comí, debido a la emoción que sentía, supuse que debía darle algo, pero no tenía ni idea que, después de pensarlo lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir al parque, quizás podría encontrar algo lindo para ella, ahí había encontrado el collar que tenía en ese momento, pero tenía que encontrar algo que a ella le gustara.

Después de buscar por alrededor de 2 horas sin tener resultados, decidí hacer algo yo mismo, tome unas rocas de tamaño mediano, me aleje de las personas para que no me vieran y comencé a tallar las rocas, estuve tallándolas durante horas, horas que parecieron eternas, al fin, después de mucho tiempo, conseguí hacer que una roca tuviera la forma exacta de un corazón, no estaba seguro por qué, pero cuando los humanos le daban un regalo a alguien a quien querían, la mayoría tenía esa forma, mire mi obra, me parecía que podía gustarle, sonreí y comencé a imaginar lo que iba a decir.

Richard:-Hola… tu-me detuve al darme cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, pero decidí dejarlo así-Hola hermosa gatita, yo… he notado que eres muy bonita, y quizás ya hayas notado que llevo tiempo observándote, la verdad es que yo… tu… me gustas-dije sonrojándome a pesar de que solo lo estaba ensayando.

Me pareció que no estuvo tan mal y decidí ir a su casa, como todos los días, estaba ahí, acostada en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo por la ventana, tal como si esperara verme, me puse en extremo nervioso y me acerque, los perros del callejón de a lado me observaron de nuevo pero continúe caminando, llegue hasta su ventana y ella me vio, se emocionó y se alegró mucho, con mucho cuidado lance la piedra para que cayera junto a ella, ella la observo y luego me sonrió más espléndidamente que nunca, comencé a sentirme nervioso, pero utilice todas mis fuerzas ignorando las miradas atónitas de los otros perros.

Richard:-Yo… mi nombre es Richard… estoy aquí porque… bueno yo… tal vez suene raro pero, desde hace poco te observo, quizás ya te hayas dado cuenta, ya que cuando me miras sonríes, me parece que eres muy hermosa, jamás en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso como tu… creo que tu… me gustas mucho-.

Dije todo eso y me miro sonriente, al parecer me había aceptado, pero los perros comenzaron a reírse y gire mi mirada a ellos muy molesto.

Perro 1:-Jajajajajaja, un perro enamorado de una gata, que ridículo jajaja-.

Perro 2:-En serio, nunca en mi vida creí vivir para ver esta ridiculez jajajajajaja-.

Sentí un enorme impulso de golpearlos, pero decidí ignorarlos, volví a mirar hacia arriba y vi con sorpresa que ya no estaba.

Perro 3:-Jajajajajajaja, te rechazaron-

Todos comenzaron a reírse, los mire sorprendidos, sentía que no debía hacerles caso, pero por alguna razón les comencé a creer.

Perro 2:-Tu amor no sirve para nada jajajaja le entregaste tu amor y ella lo pisoteo-.

Comencé a sentirme extraño, fue como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera, me sentí un poco mareado por todos los sentimientos que me llegaron en ese momento, enojo, ira, tristeza, decepción y el peor de todos, un desgarrador dolor en mi pecho, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no mire atrás, las risas tardaron en desaparecer de mi cabeza, a pesar de haberme alejado de aquellos perros , aun las seguía escuchando como un eco en mi cabeza.

Corrí hasta un bosque, no sabía dónde estaba, tome mi collar y lo arranque lanzándolo entre los arbustos, había un rio muy rápido que llevaba al mar, pensé en lanzarme al agua y esperar mi muerte, pero no tenía caso, no arreglaría nada con eso, me quede acostado en el suelo llorando muy triste.

Después de un rato me tranquilice, pero aun sentía ese horrible dolor, pero de pronto sucedió algo que cambio mi vida para siempre, de entre los arboles salió una cachorrita raza Border Collie, se veía muy joven, tendría más o menos una semana de nacida se acercó a mí con una mirada preocupada y triste.

Cachorrita:-Señor… ¿Podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi mamá?, estaba con ella pero, unos perros muy grandes y que olían raro nos detuvieron, mi madre me dijo que me adelantar y que ella me iba a alcanzar, la espere mucho tiempo y cuando volví no había nadie y el suelo estaba manchado de algo rojo, estoy muy preocupada-.

La mire por un momento y de tan solo pensarlo me sentí muy mal por ella, era diferente al dolor que sentía por lo sucedido con la gatita, era mucho mayor, mi tristeza no se comparaba en nada a la de ella, me seque las lágrimas y trate de sonreírle.

Richard:-No te preocupes, hace poco vi a tu madre, me dijo que tenía que irse y que te cuidara un tiempo hasta que volvieran a encontrarse-dije dándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

Cachorrita: Me devolvió la sonrisa-Está bien señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?-.

Richard: Me di cuenta de que ella aún era muy inocente-Te lo diré en un momento ¿Podrías adelantarte?, en un momento te alcanzo, te lo prometo-

Me miro un poco desconfiada pero se fue, yo me acerque a un arbusto en donde crecían rosas, tome una y la mire minuciosamente, era en exceso hermosa, pero solo me recordaba todo lo triste que me había pasado en la vida, aun así iba a hacer que esa cachorrita fuera feliz, no me importaba lo que sucediera, pero después de todo yo aún estaba triste.

Richard: Tome la rosa y la bese suavemente-Yo… ya no necesito el amor-arranque un pétalo y lance la flor al rio, recogí mi collar, pero le quite la tapa de botella que usaba como medalla y me lo coloque, guarde la flor colocándola con cuidado en mi collar y fui con la cachorrita.

Fin del Flashback.

Desperté en el bote de basura donde decidí dormir para que Mittens pudiera dormir en una caja, me quede pensando en todo lo que había recordado, por alguna razón mis recuerdos había comenzado a volverse muy claros desde la noche en que conocí a Bolt y a Mittens.

Ese día cometí un gran error sin saberlo, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de ello, de algún modo que aun no entiendo, al haber dicho que no necesitaba el amor y haber arrojado la flor, deje de poder amar, aun sentía que mi corazón latía, pero por más que lo quería escuchar era imposible, me sentía triste, aunque seguía sonriendo, pensé en la cachorrita, ella me salvo la vida, su nombre era Jennifer, aunque me dijo que no le gustaba y le cambie el nombre a Angie, ahora ella era mi Capitana, ella a diferencia de mi si sentía ganas de ser Capitana, aunque con todo lo que sucedió nuestra relación es diferente, pero aun así la sigo queriendo.

Casualmente volví a encontrarme con la gatita, su nombre era Amy, me dijo que cuando se fue, lo hizo porque quería darme algo de regalo, dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo, por desgracia debido a mi error yo ya no sentía amor por ella, se lo explique y la ayude a encontrar pareja, cuando me despedí de ella me dio el corazón que le había dado y nos despedimos como buenos amigos, aún estoy muy feliz por ella.

Tome la medalla que ahora usaba, detrás de ella había pegado el pétalo que había arrancado, sentía que eso era lo único que me permitía seguí queriendo.

Después de tanto tiempo, tome una decisión, no podía encontrar a mi alma gemela, ya que no podía amar, pero al menos iba a hacer que los demás si la encontraran.

Sin embargo hubo algo que se grabó en mi mente desde ese día _En ocasiones la vida es cruel, pero siempre nos llevara por el camino indicado _sabiendo eso, supe que si perdí mi capacidad de amar, fue porque así tenía que ser, después de todo, en toda mi vida cuide de muchos cachorros, salve a muchos animales indefensos, y ahora estaba tratando de rescatar a un amigo para que pudiera volver a estar con su pareja, definitivamente estaba en el camino correcto.

Aunque debo admitir que aún no me he rendido con mi misión, fue una promesa que le hice a la Luna, espero algún día encontrar a quien este destinada para mí, y aun prometo hacerla muy feliz.

* * *

Bien, este es el capítulo 11, siento que sea tan corto, ahora saben la triste historia de Skull, pero no se preocupen por él, si leyeron mi otra historia saben que si lo encontró.

Dicho eso me despido de todos ustedes.

"En ocasiones la vida es cruel, pero siempre nos llevara por el camino indicado"-Skull (ya sé que es del capítulo, pero es de las frases que más lo representan)

Le quiero enviar un gran saludo a Cris y a Ivan, gracias por todo amigos.

Y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, aunque últimamente no he tenido muchos, debe ser por el poco tiempo que doy, aunque no lo sé.

Adiós y Suerte a todos 8)


	13. Salvar a Bolt

Perdon por no haber publicado el lunes... lo siento mucho u.u.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Salvar a Bolt.

Skull se levantó lentamente, después de haber tenido esos recuerdos se sentía bien de algún modo que ni el entendía, se sentó en el piso y bostezo, aun tenia sueño, pero tenía algo que hacer, por lo que tuvo que ir a despertar a Mittens.

Skull:-Despierta Mittens, ya es de día, son las… no lo sé no traigo reloj-dijo abriendo la caja y agitando un poco a Mittens para que se despertara.

Mittens: Bostezo y salió de la caja-Buenos días Skull, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-comenzó a lamer su pata y usarla para limpiar su cabeza.

Skull:-Bien, bueno, más o menos, pero ya estoy mejor, voy a buscar algo de comida-dicho eso salió del callejón a buscar algo de comer, de cierto modo le trajo recuerdos, casi por reacción involuntaria reviso cada ventana, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado.

Después de conseguir la comida como siempre, regreso con Mittens, pero al llegar se encontró con que Mittens estaba siendo amenazada por un perro.

Perro:-¡Cállate gato!, te iras conmigo y harás lo que te ordene-su voz sonaba amenazadora, pero Skull supuso que era por el hecho de estar amenazando a un gato.

Mittens:-Ya… te dije que no, ¿Acaso quieres ver a las garras en acción?-dijo sorprendiendo tanto al perro como a Skull, no era muy normal que un gato mostrara tanta valentía contra un perro.

El perro trato de atacarla, sin embargo Skull, en un rápido movimiento lo golpeo con tanta fuerza como para dejarlo inconsciente, cosa que sucedió, pateo el cuerpo del perro y lo coloco contra un bote de basura.

Skull:-Vaya Mittens, eres una gatita muy valiente-le sonrió cálidamente dándole su parte de la comida.

Mittens:-Me alegro de que hayas llegado, no habría sabido que hacer de haber estado sola-bajo la cabeza un poco triste y apenada.

Skull: Froto su cabeza fraternalmente-No tienes de que apenarte, no cualquiera le hace frente a un perro sin tener con que defenderse, eres muy valiente, estoy seguro de que podremos rescatar a Bolt-.

Mittens:-Tienes razón, tenemos que rescatar a Bolt a como dé lugar-su mirada se llenó de decisión, cosa que hizo sonreír a Skull.

Skull:-Bien, vámonos, encontrar la casa abandonada en la que se encuentra Stacy puede ser difícil, no nos conviene perder mucho tiempo.

Caminaron juntos durante un buen rato, en el camino Mittens le estuvo contando sobre cómo había conocido a Bolt y como se había enamorado de él, Skull escuchaba todo atentamente, algunas partes le recordaron a la experiencia que él había pasado, puede que solo hubiera sentido ese sentimiento una vez, pero cuando lo sintió todo era increíble, en parte era por eso que ayudaba a los demás a encontrar pareja, porque sabía que era un sensación que aquellos que pudieran, debían experimentar.

Lentamente se alejaron de la ciudad, ambos lo notaron ya que las casas comenzaban a disminuir, comenzaron a buscar algún indicio de que la casa abandonada en la que estaba Stacy, pero se dieron cuenta de que la información que tenían era muy poca.

Mittens:-Skull… ¿Cómo sabremos en que casa están?, no hay muchas casas aquí, pero si las suficientes como para llevarnos un buen tiempo en revisarlas todas-dijo con voz preocupada y un poco cansada.

Skull:-No lo sé, quizás…-cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar así, Mittens lo seguía preocupada de que fuera a pasarle algo.

Mittens:-Skull… no me parece que esto nos ayude mucho, ten cuidado, podrías tropezarte-.

Skull:-Confía en mí, se lo que hago-dijo en un tono tranquilo y relajado mientras comenzaba a entrar en lo que parecía un bosque, estaba lleno de árboles, Mittens se sorprendió de que Skull continuara caminando con los ojos cerrados pero sin chocar contra los árboles, por un momento pensó que estaba abriendo los ojos pero al observarlo bien se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Mittens:-Skull ¿Estas espiando?-dijo colocándose frente a él, sin embargo el la esquivo y se detuvo un poco más adelante.

Skull:-Debe ser por aquí-ambos comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor, aunque Mittens dudaba mucho que fuera a estar por ahí-Aja, la encontré-dijo señalando triunfante a una casa que se encontraba entre los arbustos-¿Lo ves? Mi instinto nunca me falla-.

Mittens:-Está bien, acepto que tenías razón-dijo un poco de mala gana.

Ambos se acercaron a la casa y la vieron de cerca, era bastante grande, algunas cuantas raíces habían comenzado a crecer por los muros, los cuales en un tiempo debieron ser blancos, ahora eran grises por el paso del tiempo, en medio del patio había una estatua con forma de Pastor Alemán, la cual al verla de cerca notaron que había sido modificada para tener la forma de Skull.

Skull:-Mira, otro yo-dijo apoyándose en la estatua.

Mittens:-Lo que nos faltaba-dijo en tono de broma, ambos comenzaron a reír, pero luego recordaron su misión-Debemos ser sigilosos y encontrar a Bolt-.

Skull:-No te preocupes, tengo una idea-camino hacia la parte delantera de la casa y respiro profundamente, Mittens presintió lo peor-¡STACY! ¡SI ME QUIERES VEN POR MI!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Stacy: Se asomó por una ventana, se veía agitada y molesta, pero al ver a Skull su mirada se cambió por una sonrisa maléfica-Vaya Skull, espera un momento, en un instante voy por ti amor-después de decir eso Skull le sonrió a Mittens y ambos entraron a la casa.

Minutos antes.

Bolt P.O.V.

Estaba tratando de salir de mis cadenas pero era muy difícil, me habían encadenado de las patas delanteras viendo hacia una pared había tenido un sueño muy extraño, había soñado que Mittens venía a rescatarme, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que Mittens pusiera en riesgo su vida por mí, me había decidido a escapar a como dé lugar.

X:-Es inútil Bolt… no se pueden abrir-dijo una voz que me sonó familiar, pero era imposible que él estuviera ahí.

Bolt:-P… ¿Prince?-dije confundido y en el fondo deseando que fuera él.

X:-¡¿Quién más quieres que sea?! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la paliza que te di?-dijo acercándose más a la luz para que lo viera, note que también estaba encadenado.

Bolt:-¿Qué haces tú encadenado? Hasta donde había entendido ella era tu Capitana, ¿Por qué te encadeno aquí?-.

Prince:-No lo sé, al parecer alguien le metió a Stacy en la cabeza, la alocada idea de que si te secuestraba podría conseguir que Skull viniera a ella, ¿Cómo es que lograste salir del trance en el que te pone su perfume?-pregunto acercándose lo más que pudo a mí, lo cual no fue mucho.

Bolt:-No lo sé, creo que fue por oler el pescado, al parecer me distrajo de su aroma-dije tratando de recordar lo que sucedió en ese momento-¿A ti no te afecta su perfume?-.

Prince:-Mmmm… pescado, hace tiempo que no lo cómo, es delicioso-dije relamiendo sus labios, al parecer imaginando su sabor-Y no, hace tiempo que aprendí a no respirar por la nariz cuando estoy con ella-.

Bolt: De pronto me surgió una idea-Price, ambos podemos ayudarnos, si trabajamos juntos podemos escapar de las cadenas, pero necesito tu ayuda, después puedes acompañarnos en nuestro viaje-.

Prince:-Lo siento Bolt, no será así, si te ayudare a salir, como tú lo dices ambos podemos ayudarnos, pero después de Salí de aquí yo tomare otro camino, hay algo que quiero revisar-desvió su mirada como pensando.

Bolt:-¿Qué quieres decir?-por alguna razón me sentí confundido y ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Prince:-He comenzado a pensar que lo que está sucediendo en la organización, debido al plan de Bone, es algo más grande de lo que Skull sabe, pero lo investigare por mi cuenta, nunca he sido muy bueno trabajando en equipo-.

Bolt:-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres será así, ahora ¿Cómo nos liberamos de las cadenas?-pregunte mirándolo con decisión.

Prince: Me sonrió-Al parecer cambiaste Bolt, te vez más decidido, es muy simple, solo tienes que tirar de las cadenas con todas tus fuerzas, la pared no está muy dura debido al tiempo que lleva desde su construcción, tira con todas tus fuerza-.

Comencé a tirar de las cadenas con todas las fuerzas que pude, sin embargo el progreso no era mucho, no estaba progresando en ningún sentido, iba a rendirme cuando Prince volvió a hablarme.

Prince:-No te rindas Bolt, recuerda que lo haces por Mittens-.

No supe cómo fue que sabía lo de Mittens y yo, pero sentí como me nacía una fuerza varias veces mayor a la de antes, pude escuchar que la pared crujió un poco y luego se rompió, haciéndome caer hacia atrás dejándome libre, me levante rápidamente y fui a liberar a Prince.

Bolt:-¿Cómo sabes lo de Mittens y yo?-pregunte muy interesado en oír la respuesta.

Prince: Rio suavemente-Hablas dormido Bolt, me di cuenta de lo tuyo con Mittens cuando dijiste "Tengamos una familia Mittens"-al decir eso comenzó a reírse mucho, aunque yo no le vi mucha gracia.

Bolt:-No lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?-.

Prince:-¿No lo entiendes?-se quedó viéndome sorprendido por un momento-Sabes cómo nacen los cachorros ¿Verdad?-

Bolt:-Uhm… no-acepte muy apenado por mi ignorancia.

Prince: Volvió a sonreír-Pregúntale a Skull cuando puedas-dijo como imaginando algo que lo hizo reír.

Bolt:-De acuerdo… vamos-.

Dicho eso salimos de la habitación en silencio, esta vez fui más precavido de no hacer nada que nos pusiera en un aprieto, al parecer estábamos en el sótano, la casa era mucho más grande y más antigua de lo que creía, subimos al primer piso y entramos a un cuarto que parecía solo y miramos a través de la ventana, estábamos en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, debo admitir que la idea de caminar en el bosque era atemorizante, pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería volver a ver a mi amada Mittens.

Prince:-Mira, hay un agujero aquí-dijo acercándose a una esquina, en la que efectivamente había un agujero, vimos que en el piso de abajo estaba Stacy, junto a ella habían otros tres perros, los cuales se veían peligrosos.

Bolt:-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Prince?, ¿Debemos huir o tratar de enfrentarla?-pregunte en silencio.

Prince: Me miro y luego sonrió-Hay Bolt… es obvio que no tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede volverse tratar de enfrentarla, me duele mucho hacerlo… pero debemos huir-.

Bolt:-No… prometí que ya no iba a huir, hay que liberar a esos perros que aún están bajo el efecto del perfume-sentí una decisión increíble nacer dentro de mí, una vez más iba a salvar a alguien.

Prince:-Está bien… pero que sea rápido-dijo de mala gana.

Salimos de esa habitación y esta vez fuimos a la habitación de Stacy, entramos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, vi que los perros aún estaban ahí, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, viendo a la puerta.

Bolt:-¿Cómo los sacamos de ese estado?-aplaudí en frente de ellos pero ellos parecían no notarlo.

Prince:-No lo sé, debe de haber algo que podamos usar…-abrió una puerta y ambos nos quedamos sin palabras, había un enorme librero, solo que en lugar de libros estaba repleto de perfumes.

Bolt:-Vaya… sí que le gustan los perfumes-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Prince:-No son suyos, debieron estar en la casa desde antes, eso explica por qué la eligió… quizás si mezclamos unos pocos…-.

Trato de subir un poco, pero el piso comenzó a crujir, casi en cámara lenta vi como el piso bajo nosotros se rompió, Prince se apoyó en el librero para saltar, caímos a la planta baja acompañados del lastimoso sonido de cientos de botellas de perfume rompiéndose, el sitio comenzó a oler horriblemente, corrimos a la salida de la habitación, conseguimos salir tapándonos la nariz por el horrible olor y en la salida nos topamos con Stacy y los tres perros.

Stacy:-Ustedes… mátenlos a ambos-ordeno a sus guardias los cuales se lanzaron sobre nosotros.

Prince logro esquivar los dos perros que fueron por el con mucha agilidad, yo estuve a punto pero el perro me golpeo con fuerza y se sujetó a mi tratando de morder mi cuello, Prince rasguño su lomo y me soltó, yo aproveche y lo lance dentro del cuarto que apestaba a perfume.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia nosotros, por suerte otro de los perros nos atacaba desde atrás, por lo que Prince salto usando su cabeza para impulsarse mientras yo saltaba hacia atrás, haciendo que los perros chocaran unos con otros, íbamos a celebrar nuestra victoria cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido de explosión en el cuarto lleno de perfume, al parecer algo había hecho corto circuito y todo el perfume había comenzado a arder, nosotros estábamos un poco mojados por él, por lo que comenzamos a correr del fuego, buscando que no encendiera nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo íbamos dejando un camino por donde pasábamos, al parecer Stacy se había ido al segundo piso.

Vi a los perros de antes salir huyendo de la casa por la puerta trasera, al parecer el olor a humo los había sacado del trance, el fuego ya se estaba expandiendo al resto de la casa, creí que era mi oportunidad de salir, estaba frente a la puerta delantera, pero Prince y yo oímos a alguien gritando "¡STACY! ¡SI ME QUIERES VEN POR MI!".

Reconocimos la voz de inmediato, en ese instante entraron por la puerta Skull y Mittens.

Mittens y yo nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro por un momento, no estoy muy seguro de por qué, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer en ese momento, pero casi por instinto nos abrazamos muy fuerte, aunque yo cuidaba no lastimarla.

Bolt:-Mittens… yo… no quise decir nada de eso… me estaban obligando-dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad y suplicantes de perdón, pero sabía que esa explicación sonaba incoherente.

Mittens:-Lo se Bolt… lo sé, solo… no volvamos a separarnos nunca-nos unimos en un extremadamente largo y profundo beso, mi mente se tranquilizó sorprendentemente, era como si en lugar de estar en una casa que se estaba incendiando, estuviéramos en aquel pequeño pedazo de campo rodeado de flores.

Skull:-Uhm… Chicos, les recuerdo que estamos en una casa en llamas, y en vista de que no traemos comida para asar creo que querrán salir de aquí-.

Skull nos trajo de regreso a la realidad, aunque no estaba enojado con él, ya que sabía que tenía razón.

Bolt:-Tienes razón Skull, debemos salir de aquí antes de que llegue…-fui interrumpido por un golpe de un látigo.

Stacy: Apareció sonriendo delante de mí y vi que ella había sido quien me había golpeado, estaba usando un látigo y con mucha facilidad-¿Sabes cuál es la razón de que nosotros pelemos mejor que otros perros?, es porque ustedes se acostumbraron a vivir como perros, comen como perros, caminan como perros… pelean como perros, eso es lo que nos diferencia, aquellos que avanzamos aprendimos a pelear como humanos, usando armas-lanzo su látigo en dirección a Mittens, pero nos voltee poniéndome en su lugar para recibir el golpe por ella.

Mittens:-Bolt… resiste-dijo preocupada al verme caer al piso, el dolor que causaba era muy grande, y el fuego cada vez se aproximaba más a nosotros.

Skull:-Detente Stacy, ya te dije porque no podemos estar juntos, no puedo amar, si me quedara contigo seria sin amarte ¿De qué podría servirte eso a ti?-.

Stacy:-Y yo ya te dije que eso no me importa, tú me vas a amar aunque tenga que matarte para lograrlo-esta vez lanzo el látigo contra Skull, pero él lo detuvo con su cuerpo, recibiendo el golpe, pero aguantándolo.

Skull:-Detente ya Stacy, no quiero tener que pelear contra ti-.

Stacy:-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres sobrevivir-.

Saco un explosivo y lo lanzo hacia nosotros, Prince consiguió golpearlo y regresárselo, pero ella desapareció rápidamente en medio de la explosión, de pronto apareció frente a Mittens y yo y lanzo un golpe hacia mí, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa y la de los demás, Mittens le dio un puñetazo en la cara con mucha fuerza, tanto que la hizo retroceder, ver a Mittens defendiéndome me hizo darme cuenta de lo patético que estaba siendo, me levante y detuve otro intento de Stacy para golpear a Mittens, quien se escondió tras de mí.

De pronto casi la mitad de la casa exploto, todos quedamos sordos por unos cuantos momentos, yo solo podía escuchar un zumbido en mis oídos, vi que entre las cenizas que comenzaban a rodearnos, Skull y Prince estaban peleando contra Stacy, aunque al parecer ninguno de ellos estaba considerando lastimarla, ya que ambos solo estaban esquivando su látigo, sentí algo que sujetaba mi pata, baje la mirada y me di cuenta de que era Mittens, quien al parecer se había desmayado, la tome entre mis patas y la saque de la casa.

Me recosté en el pasto del jardín tosiendo, ya era de noche, pero todo era iluminado por el fuego que estaba consumiendo la casa, ya había estado en el incendio del estudio de televisión, esa vez estuve a punto de morir, ahora estaba muy preocupado por Mittens y por los demás.

Una de las ventanas se rompió y por ella salió Stacy, seguida por Prince y Skull, quienes seguían esquivando sus ataques, después Stacy guardo su látigo, pero después saco otro, el cual tenía pequeñas cavidades esféricas a lo largo de él, lentamente comenzó a poner explosivos en ellas.

Stacy:-Me parece que ahora esquivar el látigo será un juego de más riesgo… aunque no para ustedes-se dio la vuelta hacia Mittens y yo y nos lanzó el látigo.

Mire como el látigo se acercaba hacia nosotros, de pronto, sin que siquiera pudiera notar el momento en el que se movió, Skull apareció frente a nosotros y detuvo el látigo con su pata, el cual exploto hiriendo su cuerpo y llenándolo de muchas heridas, sin embargo Skull continuo de pie, mirando fijamente a Stacy, su mirada incluso me hizo sentir un escalofrió, se veía en extremo seria, completamente diferente a la habitual.

Skull:-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimar a Bolt y a Mittens, lo lamento, pero esta vez no puedo perdonarte-dijo con un tono increíblemente serio y decidido.

Skull corrió hacia Stacy a una increíble velocidad, pero al llegar frente a ella la abrazo y la beso profundamente, Stacy cerró los ojos, mientras Prince pateo la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Skull: Aun con su cuerpo sangrando mucho, la recostó en el suelo suavemente, limpio su rostro y sonrió-No fue su culpa haber hecho todo esto, al parecer perdió el control desde hace mucho, espero que se recupere algún día, y también espero que encuentre a quien amar, tal como yo…-desvió su mirada un poco triste a la Luna, la casa aún estaba en llamas tras de nosotros.

Prince: Simplemente miro a Skull con el mismo gesto que él, como si sintiera lastima por él, y coloco su pata en su hombro-Algún día lo lograras Skull… créeme-.

Skull:-Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia el bosque-Bien, me parece que es hora de…-iba a continuar pero cayo desmayado.

Prince y yo nos acercamos a él, yo lleve a Mittens conmigo, quien ya había comenzado a respirar normalmente, observamos a Skull, estaba lleno de sangre, la explosión había sido mucho para él, normalmente alguien habría muerto, o por lo menos perdido un miembro, pero el vivo y completo, supongo que a eso se refiere cuando dice que es muy resistente.

Prince utilizo un radio que encontró en una de las pocas habitaciones que aún no había comenzado a incendiarse y llamo a alguien de la organización para que fuera por Stacy, decidimos irnos a la ciudad más cercana una vez que vimos que habían comenzado a llegar algunos miembros del escuadrón de emergencias, o algo así dijo Prince, me molesto un poco que por el tamaño, el haya tenido que llevar a Mittens, mientras yo llevaba a Skull, al final llegamos a un callejón donde nos dedicamos a curar a Mittens y a Skull, sobre todo a Skull, casi al amanecer Prince se fue, Mittens ya se había despertado, me dijo que podía dormir mientras ella vigilaba a Skull, quien al parecer había quedado como inconsciente, me explico lo de Rhino y decidimos que tendríamos que esperar hasta que Skull despertara para continuar, aunque ambos esperábamos que no fuera mucho.

Mientras.

Rhino P.O.V.

Me acababa de despertar, por suerte aún tenía mucha comida de sobra para preparar, aunque me sentía un poco solo, pero tenía un videojuego que Skull me había conseguido, no entendía bien el nombre, pero era de carreras, iba a comenzar a jugar cuando escuché un ruido en la entrada, al darme vuelta vi que entro una figura encapuchada con casi todo el cuerpo cubierto, supuse que me estaba viendo, aunque por la capucha no lo sabía.

Comenzó a olfatear el interior de la cabaña como buscando a alguien que pudiera ver cómo me asesinaba, comencé a temblar de miedo, pero no me podía mover.

X:-¿Dónde está Skull?-pregunto con una voz que sonaba extrañamente suave, pero aterrorizante.

Rhino:-Yo… no tengo idea-dije muy asustado.

Levanto su pata y la dirigió a mí, cerré los ojos, listo para ser golpeado, pero el golpe nunca llego…

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 11, probablemente estén confundidos sobre el final, pero esperen a los siguientes capítulos para ver lo que sigue.

Quiero enviar un saludo muy especial a Cris, Ivan y RaTiX, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

"Si no persiguiera un sueño, mi vida sería vacía"-Stacy.

Bien, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8)


	14. Memorias de Skull, Parte 3

Capítulo 13: Memorias de Skull, parte 3, Amor no correspondido y el comienzo de mi pesadilla.

Flashback.

Skull P.O.V.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente desde que conocí a Angie, comenzamos a viajar por el país, caminando, después de unos meses de que la encontré le dije lo que realmente había pasado con su madre, ella lloro durante mucho tiempo, pero después de un tiempo se recuperó.

Era de noche, se había cumplido exactamente un año desde la noche en que nos conocimos, yo era diferente en esa época, era serio y silencioso, pero protegía a Angie sobre todo lo demás, había comenzado a desarrollar un cariño paternal hacia ella, ella parecía sentir lo mismo por mí, en esos tiempos yo ya me había dado cuenta de que no podía amar, pero nunca se lo dije a ella, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Me encontraba viendo el cielo en mi habitación, nos habíamos refugiado en una casa abandonada, ya desde entonces comenzaba a realizar esa práctica, fuera estaba lloviendo, yo solo miraba hacia el cielo, sin ver un punto exacto, tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, entre ellas mi reciente encuentro con Amy, la gatita de quien me había enamorado, lo más extraño era el modo en que se había estado comportando Angie durante ese tiempo, parecía molestarle el que hablara con Amy, después de que conseguí que Amy tuviera pareja pareció tranquilizarse.

Estaba en eso cuando Angie entro a mi habitación.

Angie:-Hola Skull, te traje la cena-dijo con su suave voz, ella ya había crecido y era hermosa, muchos habían querido conquistarla pero ella no aceptaba y cuando le preguntaba por qué, ella desviaba el tema.

Skull: Mire a un reloj en una pared y vi que ya habían pasado mas de tres horas desde la hora de cenar, por lo que supuse que ella me había estado esperando-Lo siento Angie, es que yo…-

Angie:-Tranquilo Skull, sé que últimamente estas muy distraído…-coloco sobre una mesa junto a mí una charola con carne perfectamente cocinada, sonriéndome cálidamente.

Skull:-¿Tú ya comiste?-pregunte viendo al plato y luego a ella.

Angie:-No… hoy no tengo mucha hambre-desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que había estado viendo antes.

Skull:-Debes comer Angie, no quiero que te enfermes-.

Angie:-Tranquilo, estoy bien… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace un año?-me miro con los ojos lleno de ilusión.

Skull:-Fue cuando nos conocimos ¿No?-.

Angie:-Si… desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas, me enseñaste a pelear y defenderme, en este tiempo he comenzado a verte como algo más cercano que un amigo…-se sonrojo y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Skull: No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero supuse que era algo bueno-Ya veo… gracias-.

Angie camino hasta la mesa y tomo el corazón que Amy me había dado cuando nos despedimos, estaba muy bien cuidado, Angie lo coloco entre sus patas con mucha delicadeza y lo observo detenidamente.

Angie:-Vaya Skull, antes eras muy romántico-dijo sonriéndome.

Skull:-Si, quizás-dije en un tono más serio del que quería.

Ella solo continuo sonriendo, pero luego su gesto se volvió uno de tristeza y salió del cuarto lentamente, me sentí mal por haber hecho eso y la trate de seguir, pero cuando Salí de la habitación vi que al parecer había corrido a algún lugar, la busque por toda la casa, hasta que llegue a la puerta que daba al techo, me asome y la vi sentada en medio de la lluvia, no supe que hacer por lo que solo me acerque a ella en silencio y la abrase cubriéndola para que no se mojara.

Skull:-Angie… te vas a enfermar, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Angie: Se giró hacia a mí y me abrazo, tuve un mal presentimiento, el cual se cumplió-Skull… yo…-.

Skull:-Mi cuerpo se tensó rápidamente, sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido que nunca, pero no era por que volviera a amar, era porque no quería lastimarla, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue besar su cabeza-Angie… no lo digas… por favor… yo… no puedo…-.

Coloque su cabeza en mi pecho, ella se quedó completamente quieta al no escuchar nada, sentí que sus lágrimas y las mías comenzaban a salir, aunque ambos estábamos siendo mojados por la lluvia, que parecía querer cubrir nuestras lágrimas, esa fue la única vez que he llorado por mi imposibilidad de amar.

Nos quedamos ahí parados, mojándonos, mientras ambos llorábamos, de pronto Angie beso mi mejilla cerca de mis labios, me dijo "buenas noches" y se fue, yo me quede ahí un rato más, la lluvia ya casi no se sentía, tenía aún más cosas en mi cabeza, después de pensarlo durante horas tome una decisión…

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba viendo a Angie dormir, se veía muy linda, si pudiera amar podría haberme enamorado de ella, bese su mejilla y ella despertó.

Angie:-Buenos días Skull ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto bostezando y estirándose un poco.

Skull:-Angie, yo… debo irme-dije bajando la cabeza.

Angie: Se levantó rápidamente-¿Qué quieres decir Skull? Si es por lo de ayer solo olvídalo, te prometo que no lo mencionare de nuevo, pero no te vayas-me abrazo fuertemente.

Skull:-No es por eso, desde hace tiempo supe que este momento se acercaba, debemos tomar caminos separados, en ocasiones suele ser así, te cuide y te has convertido en una maravillosa hembra, sé que serás feliz… suerte-bese su cabeza de nuevo y me di la vuelta.

Angie:-Skull… te prometo que siempre seré tu amiga, y que nos volveremos a ver, te quiero-me dijo secándose las lágrimas y sonriéndome con decisión, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me fui.

Pasaron unas semanas desde esa despedida, me fui en busca de algún lugar donde entrenar, me entere de que existía uno, después de mucho caminar y preguntar, logre llegar, era una pradera en la base de un volcán, estaba en medio de la nada, sería muy difícil para alguien llegar, marque un espacio de un metro cuadrado y me senté, ahí comenzó mi entrenamiento.

Me quede sentado ahí, solo eso, las horas se convirtieron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses, sin embargo yo me quede ahí sentado, comía hasta que algún animal se acercaba lo suficiente a mi lugar para atacarlo, aguantaba las lluvias, las tormentas, las noches frías, las nevadas, las erupciones, en las que tenía que usar una roca como escudo para evitar ser tocado por la lava, los derrumbes de rocas, granizo, tormentas eléctricas, jaurías de lobos que querían atacarme y muchas otras cosas.

Aproximadamente en el sexto mes, fue que perdí la noción completamente del resto del mundo, solo era resistir ahí hasta que me sintiera apto para continuar, incluso desarrolle cierto problema con las constantes alucinaciones, aun así nunca me moví de mi sitio de un metro cuadrado, paso otro año y después otro, pero todo cambio el día en que se cumplió el tercer año.

Estaba como siempre despertándome, comí de un poco de carne que había guardado de mi última presa, uno de los lobos que constantemente quería atacarme y había perdido, me sentí mal de tener que hacer eso para sobrevivir, pero era necesario, aunque de vez en cuando comía pasto, no era tan malo, llevaba más o menos un año desde la última vez que hable, había crecido bastante, incluso me había vuelto más fuerte que antes, al parecer de mis constantes peleas y de tener que cargar rocas para protegerme, pero ese día cambio todo, vi que alguien se acercaba, me prepare para pelear, pero eran tres cachorritos, dos machos y una hembra.

Cachorrito 1:-Debemos volver a casa, mamá se va a enojar si vuelve y no nos encuentra-.

Cachorrito 2:-No podemos, quiero ver al monstruo que dicen que esta por aquí y que asesina lobos-dijo emocionado.

Cachorrita:-¿Qué tal si trata de comernos?-pregunto asustada

Cachorrito 2:-No seas miedosa, estoy seguro de que puedo contra el…-.

Llegaron enfrente de mí y me miraron aterrados, iba a tranquilizarlos, pero me detuve y me trate de concentrar en habla de manera agradable para ellos.

Skull:-Hola…-dije con una voz suave y tranquila sonriéndoles, llevaba años sin sonreírle a alguien que no fuera una alucinación.

Cachorrito 1:-Uhm… Hola-me saludo un poco asustado, pero le sonreí cálidamente tranquilizándolo.

Skull:-Tranquilos no voy a hacerles daño, ¿Quieren jugar?-.

Los tres me miraron como preguntándose si debían confiar en mí, sin embargo fue la cachorrita quien decido.

Cachorrita:-Si señor, ¿A que jugamos?-pregunto moviendo la colita emocionada.

Skull:-Yo le lanzare varitas y ustedes las traerán-dije sonriéndoles, todos aceptaron y comenzamos a jugar.

Una vez más el tiempo paso, con el tiempo ellos crecieron, les enseñe a pelear a los otros dos cachorros, después de unos meses se fueron, sin embargo la cachorrita se quedó porque su mamá no la dejaba irse, seis meses después de que los conocí decidí que era tiempo de continuar, ese día estaba lluviosos, y la cachorrita, cuyo nombre era Cindy trajo un extraño aparato para cubrirme de la lluvia.

Cindy:-Señor Skull, continuar aquí va a matarlo, ¿Está seguro de que debe quedarse aquí aún más tiempo?-.

Skull:-¿Sabes Cindy?, hoy cumplo cinco años, he decidido que si me iré ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-pregunte sonriéndole.

Cindy:-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?, ¿Eso quiere decir que siente algo por mí?, yo… creo que siento algo por usted-dijo muy emocionada, pero la tranquilice.

Skull:-Temo que no Cindy, tú debes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo-le explique mi problema y ella lo acepto un poco más fácil que Angie.

La acompañe a su casa y la ayude a escapar, supuse que de cualquier forma ella iba a hacerlo, y era más seguro que yo escapara con ella, me sentía raro al caminar, incluso tropecé muchas veces.

Skull:-Sube sobre mi lomo, hay algo que quiero intentar-siguió mis instrucciones y comencé a correr, inmediatamente sentí como si algo que llevara durmiendo durante mucho tiempo despertara, por primera vez sentí una extraña sensación que aun siento, era como si todo en el mundo fuera tan fácil como estirar tu pata y tomarlo, comencé a correr a una increíble velocidad, incluso por momentos fue como si pudiera volar, sentía el aire en mi contra.

Llegamos hasta una pequeña ciudad, donde me despedí de ella y estuve viviendo solo un tiempo, en las noches me gustaba salir y salvar a quien quiera que estuviera en peligro, era como un pasatiempo, mi forma de ser había cambiado completamente para ser la de ahora, sentía felicidad y mucha tranquilidad.

Un día llego un perro que me dijo que trabajaba para una organización que se encargaba de proteger a los débiles, por lo que pude entender eran como superhéroes, dijo que su Capitana me había lo había mandado para que me diera un mensaje, el cual decía que era Angie, y que quería verme después de tanto tiempo, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verla, ella fue como una hija para mí, quedamos de vernos en una especie de bar, curiosamente fue el mismo al que fui con Mittens.

Angie: Legue temprano, aunque no sabía que esperar, para mi sorpresa ella llego casi después de mí, ya había crecido bastante, cuando me vio me sonrió y vino conmigo para abrazarme, cosa que yo devolví-Hola Skull, hace mucho años que no nos vemos, mírate incluso ahora estas más alto-dijo sonriéndome, su voz había cambiado un poco aunque aún sonaba suave.

Skull:-Lo mismo digo, has crecido bastante, supongo que tendrás familia ¿No?-

Angie:-Yo… no, con mi trabajo casi no tengo tiempo para buscar pareja-dijo bajando la cabeza, cosa que me hizo sentirme mal-Pero eso ya no importa ahora que estas aquí-.

Skull:-Angie… las cosas no han cambiado, yo sigo sin poder…-ella me interrumpió apenada.

Angie:-No… no me malentiendas, me refiero a que ahora que entraras en la organización tendré más tiempo libre-.

Skull: Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendido y un poco asustado-Yo no quiero entrar a esa organización, suena muy aburrida, yo quiero viajar por el mundo y coleccionar estampitas-dije mostrándole mi pequeña colección de 4 estampitas de diferentes estados del país, sonriéndole.

Angie: M e miro incrédula y luego me examino con la mirada profundamente-E… estas sonriendo-

Skull:-Uhm… ¿Si?-dije volviendo a sonreírle.

Angie:-Tú… tú no eres el verdadero Skull, S… Skull era más… serio-dijo mirándome asustada.

Skull:-Si bueno, antes era así, ahora soy así-dije sonriéndole por tercera vez.

Angie:-Bueno, aun así entraras en la organización-.

Skull:-No-.

Angie:-Si-.

Nuestra discusión continuo por un largo rato, pero al final encontró la manera de convencerme, lamentablemente tuve que olvidarme de mi colección de estampitas, pero, después de llegar a un acuerdo con Angie, pude viajar por el mundo, conocí a tantos animales que ya no recuerdo el nombre de algunos, incluso conocí un León, al cual tuve que cuidar ya que era un cachorro, hice muchos amigos, y lo mejor fue que pude proteger a muchos, definitivamente todo estaba perfecto.

Fin del Flashback.

En ese tiempo tenía toda la razón, aunque ahora no tanto, aun seguía siendo muy feliz, pero ahora me encontraba huyendo, supuse que había despertado, pero aun seguía durmiendo, o eso creí, me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo campo de flores que en mi primer sueño, camine en silencio, el lugar se escuchaba muy tranquilo, casi como si estuviera en la realidad, después de un tiempo vi una estatua, me acerque a ella para conseguir alguna señal, pero vi que solo era la estatua de una loba increíblemente hermosa, de pronto comencé a escuchar una suave voz, que parecía sonar dentro de mi cabeza.

Voz:-Aun no debes rendirte Skull, aun debes continuar con tu búsqueda, encontraras el amor, pero para ello tienes que vivir-sonaba muy suave y tranquilizante, casi celestial.

Skull:-Lo hare, continuare buscando, lo prometo-dije lleno de decisión pero con voz tranquila.

Voz:-Pero antes debes enfrentar tu realidad, todo este tiempo has creído que solo te deshiciste de tu capacidad de amar, pero te equivocas también te deshiciste de tu sentido común, debido a ello hasta ahora has sido incapaz de sentir miedo u odio por alguien, sin embargo hay algo a lo que le temes y para poder ser feliz debes enfrentarlo-.

De pronto comenzó a aparecer una pequeña puerta en la base de la estatua, la abrí y dentro había una caja llena de cadenas y candados, los cuales fueron desapareciendo lentamente, después de desaparecer todos observe la caja, sentí un mal presentimiento, pero también sentí como si esa voz me apoyara, al abrirlo, lo único que había era una máscara blanca, lentamente puse la caja en el piso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que nunca, sentí como si la máscara me mirara, empecé a sentir una horrible sensación, era como si algo invisible me estuviera acechando, listo para atacar, de pronto vi que algo atravesaba mi pecho por completo, atravesando a milímetros de mi corazón, lentamente comencé a cerrar los ojos y sentí como me despertaba…

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 13 (obviamente, no sé por qué siempre digo eso), seguro están confundidos sobre el final, pero algún día se explicara que es esa mascara, o esa voz, por lo mientras continúen leyendo los próximos capítulos.

"La protegí durante mucho tiempo, pero al final no la pude proteger de mí locura, no dejes que te pase lo mismo"-Hammer.

Bien, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8].


	15. Angie

Capitulo 14: Angie.

Bolt P.O.V.

Era temprano, estaba comiendo con Mittens aun en el callejón, estaba muy feliz de poder volver a estar con ella, ella también lo estaba, pero estábamos muy preocupados por Skull, llevaba dos días desmayado, sus heridas habían sanado casi por completo, pero aún estaba desmayado, temíamos que tuviéramos que avanzar con él en ese estado, ya que también estábamos preocupados por Rhino.

Mittens y yo nos encontrábamos acostados uno junto al otro, yo la estaba abrazando mientras ambos comíamos.

Bolt:-Mittens, creo que debemos comenzar a considerar avanzar-dije en tono serio aunque sonriendo.

Mittens:-Yo también, pero… ir con Skull así sería peligroso, además no sé cómo volver-dijo regresándome la sonrisa también.

Bolt:-Yo tampoco, creo que aún estaba en trance cuando me llevaron a esa casa-.

Mittens:-Por supuesto Bolt, no te culpo-acerco sus labios a los míos y nos dimos un muy profundo, largo y exquisito beso, uno de esos que comenzaba a amar.

De pronto Skull comenzó a hacer ruidos, Mittens y yo nos levantamos a verlo muy rápidamente, cuando llegamos se estaba moviendo muy bruscamente, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, aunque por sus movimientos debía ser muy real.

Skull:-No… no de nuevo… no… quiero morir…-dijo entre sueños, nosotros nos preguntábamos si debíamos despertarlo.

Bolt:-¿Qué debemos hacer en estos caso Mittens?-pregunte nervioso acercándome a Skull para revisar que no estuviera tan mal.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos y se levantó, golpeando mi cabeza con la suya, caí al piso sobándome la cabeza muy rápido, la cabeza de él era en extremo dura, por un momento creí que podría haberme hecho una herida, por suerte no fue así, lo mire y pude ver que él también se estaba sobando, se veía agitado, aun así no me enoje con él, ya que estaba muy feliz de que al fin hubiera despertado.

Skull:-¿Bolt? ¿Mittens?... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto claramente confundido.

Mittens:-Después de que vencieron a Stacy te desmayaste, estuviste así durante dos días-se acercó a mí y me ayudo a levantarme.

Skull:-Vaya, ya decía yo que mi sueño había sido más largo de lo normal-nos sonrió ya tranquilo y se levantó.

Bolt:-Me alegro de que hayas despertado Skull ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

Skull:-Excelente, veo que mis heridas ya sanaron-se estiro y se puso su mochila-Bien, si dicen que pasaron dos días significa que debemos volver con Rhino, debe estar muy preocupado-.

Bolt:-Estoy de acuerdo, Mittens, es hora de regresar al fin-mire a Mittens y vi que estaba feliz, al igual que yo.

Preparamos nuestras cosas y comenzamos el largo viaje de regreso, serían más o menos las 8:00am, al principio el viaje fue muy divertido, estuvimos jugando a lanzar una pelota al frente y tratar de atraparla antes que los demás, sin embargo eso solo hizo que nos cansáramos más rápido, a mitad del camino eran las 10:00am estábamos hambrientos, cansados, acalorados e incluso un poco aburridos.

Mittens:-Bolt… ¿No podríamos descansar?, estoy agotada-.

Bolt:-No lo sé Mittens, Debemos tratar de llegar cuanto antes, Skull ¿No tienes algo de comer?-pregunte al sentir mi estómago pedir comida, me trajo algunos graciosos recuerdos de nuestro viaje anterior, cuando creí que el motivo por el que sentía eso era por haber recibido algún veneno.

Skull:-No, lo siento-dijo con la cabeza baja.

Mittens:-¿Puedo ir sobre ti Skull?-pregunto acercándose a él, cosa que me hizo sentir extraño.

Bolt:-No preferirías ir… sobre mí-dije acercándome yo a ella.

Mittens:-Claro Bolt-sonrió y se subió sobre mí, me llevo poco tiempo darme cuenta de que eso era lo que quería desde el principio.

Continuamos tratando de ignorar nuestros problemas, después de otras dos largas horas que parecieron eternas llegamos hasta el campo abierto, si bien era difícil caminar tanto, al menos habíamos vistos muchos lugares, estaba ansioso por ver a Rhino de nuevo.

Lentamente fuimos divisando la cabaña, fuera de ella estaba Rhino, comiendo una manzana, sentado en el pasto, al verlo corrimos hacia él.

Bolt:-¡Rhino!-grite antes de llegar a él.

Rhino: Al vernos su rostro se ilumino-¡Chico!, volvieron-.

Al llegar frente a él, lo abrace, realmente lo había extrañado mucho, después Mittens y al final Skull, después todos nos sentamos.

Skull:-¿Cómo te la pasaste Rhino? Espero que bien-dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

Rhino:-Uhm… bueno yo…-

X:-¡SKULL!-grito una voz furiosa.

De pronto, de la nada vi algo pasar delante de mí como una sombra, la cual le dio un puñetazo a Skull con una enorme fuerza, tanto que lo lanzo unos 5 metros, después volvió a correr hacia él y lo levanto para azotarlo contra el suelo.

Quien lo había golpeado era una hermosa perrita, de raza Border Collie, su cuerpo era negro y blanco, parecía delicada y tierna, pero le estaba dando a Skull una mirada seria y molesta, tanto que se veía aterradora.

X:-¡CREI HABERTE DICHO QUE POR NADA DEL MUNDO ABANDONARAS LA ORGANIZACIÓN CUANDO YO NO ESTUVIERA, CREI QUE TE LO HABIA DEJADO CLARO, DE NO SER POR MI SERIAS UN PERRO BAGABUNDO QUE SE LA PASA TODO EL DIA JUGANDO, COMIENDO Y DURMIENDO Y TE TOMAS LA LIBERTAD DE HUIR SOLO POR QUE TE CULPARON DE UN ASESINATO, POR FAVOR!-grito muy molesta a Skull, quien solo la veía con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, después ella nos volteó a ver y su expresión cambio completamente, volviéndose suave y casi tierna-Hola, ustedes deben ser Bolt y Mittens, es un placer conocerlos al fin-dijo con una voz suave y amable.

Skull: Nos volteó a ver también y sonrió un poco, al parecer por nuestras expresiones-Chicos ella es…-.

X:-CALLATE, PUEDO PRESENTARME SOLA-volvió a golpear a Skull, quien se quedó en silencio inmediatamente-Mi nombre es Angie y soy la Capitana del inmaduro de Skull, me disculpo por los inconvenientes que pueda haberles causado-hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo cálidamente, nosotros no teníamos la menor idea de que debíamos decir.

Skull:-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Rhino:-Yo lo puedo explicar, ella llego hace dos días buscando a Skull, como no lo encontró decidió esperarlo, y hemos estado esperándolos desde entonces-.

Skull:-Y ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-.

Rhino:-Nada realmente…-dijo como recordando algo.

Flashback.

Rhino P.O.V.

Después de que el perro encapuchado levantara su pata, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo como nunca llego abrí los ojos, para mi sorpresa me estaba ofreciendo su pata para saludarme, yo respondí su saludo asustado, entonces se quitó la capa.

Vi con mucha sorpresa que en realidad era una perrita, la cual, por cierto, me pareció muy linda, a pesar de ser de otra especie, se acomodó un poco el pelo y me sonrió cálidamente.

X:-Hola, mi nombre es Angie, siento haberte asustado pero hacia frio afuera-su voz sonaba amable y suave.

Rhino:-No hay problema ¿Para que buscas a Skull?-pregunte con curiosidad, ya que podría ser su pareja.

Angie:-Solo lo busco para regañarlo por haber huido, ignorando mis órdenes, aunque con lo que sucede en la organización quizás deba quedarme con ustedes un tiempo-dijo apenada.

Rhino:-Ya veo, pues puedes esperarlo aquí si quieres-.

Angie:-Claro, gracias-.

Dicho eso se sentó frente a mí y se quedó ahí, yo me quede también frente a ella, estaba muy nervioso, nunca había estado solo con una hembra, ni siquiera de mi especie, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir, podría decir lo que decían en las películas que Penny o su madre veían de vez en cuando, pero la verdad me daba un poco de pena hablar.

Ella solo se quedó sonriéndome como si supiera lo confundido que estaba, muchas ideas pasaron por mi mente, pero ninguna salió de mi boca.

Comenzó un silencio muy grande, casi frio, era como si ambos quisiéramos salir de ahí, aunque ella estaba sonriendo, en ese momento comprendí lo que querían decir cuando decían "silencio incómodo" podría escuchar el sonido de los relojes, de no ser porque no había en la cabaña.

Angie:-¿Y conoces a Skull desde hace poco no?-pregunto con curiosidad.

En ese momento fue como una luz de esperanza, ahora tenía de que hablar, debía aferrarme con todo a esa oportunidad.

Rhino:-… Si…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir…_Diablos… _me dije a mi mismo al ver que la había dejado ir.

Después el silencio continuo, asiéndose cada vez más incómodo, tenía que acabar con el rápidamente.

Rhino:-¿Te… gustaría jugar videojuegos?-.

Angie:-Uhm… claro…-dijo sorprendida por mi sugerencia.

Rhino:-Que bien, vamos-.

Nos dirigimos a la caja mágica, donde estaba el videojuego, el cual encendí, ella miro el control confundida.

Angie:-¿Cómo se usa esto?-.

Rhino:-Debes usar la flechas para mover el auto, con los botones…-le explique cómo funcionaba y jugamos una carrera, la cual yo gane

Angie:-Wow, eres muy bueno, vamos a jugar de nuevo-miro a la pantalla con decisión, volvimos a jugar y volví a ganarle-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo haces para ganar? –

Rhino:-No lo sé, solo trato de llegar primero-.

Angie:-Volvamos a jugar-esta vez decidí dejarla ganar, me pareció un buen detalle-Siiii esta vez gane, continuemos jugando-.

Estuvimos jugando un largo, muy largo tiempo, temía que se hubiera vuelto adicta al juego, cada que yo ganaba ella se entristecía un poco, por lo que la dejaba ganar de vez en cuando para que no se sintiera mal.

Después de unas horas de juego decidió dejarlo.

Angie:-Ya me canse de jugar, ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí, buscare algo de comer-.

Rhino:-Claro, Skull trajo algunas cosas-.

Angie:-Vaya… Skull no ha cambiado mucho, excepto por que ahora es muy inmaduro, aunque aún lo quiero mucho-dijo bajando la mirada, recordando algo.

Rhino:-¿Skull y tú se conocen desde hace mucho?-sentí curiosidad, en parte porque en una conversación Skull la había mencionado.

Angie:-Si… mucho, él es como mi hermano mayor, si es que como mi padre, me salvo cuando era una cachorrita, le debo muchas cosas, solo que cuando estoy con él y se comporta de ese modo tan inmaduro, me dan ganas de golpearlo-.

Rhino:-Ya veo, no sé cuánto irán a tardar, uno de mis amigos fue secuestrado, aunque no se mucho-me sentí extraño al darme cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada sobre lo que sucedió.

Angie:-¿Hay alguien más con ustedes?-.

Rhino:-Si, mis amigos Bolt y Mittens, son un perro y una gata-.

Angie:-¿Un perro? Qué bien ¿Cómo es?-parecía muy interesada en Bolt, por lo que decidí no darle esperanzas falsas.

Rhino:-Bueno… veras, ellos dos son pareja-.

Angie:-Oh… mala suerte, al parecer nunca tendré pareja-dijo bajando las orejas, desanimada.

Rhino: No tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir, por lo que solo me acerque a ella y le di unas palmadas a su pata-Tranquila… algún día lo harás-.

Angie:-Eres muy dulce, gracias-me dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que e hizo ruborizarme-Bien, en agradecimiento voy a prepararte de comer, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría?-pregunto sonriéndome.

Rhino:-Yo… no lo sé-me sentí tonto al dar esa respuesta.

Angie: Abrió la caja donde Skull había guardado la comida, la reviso un momento y luego la cerro, muy enojada-Aquí solo hay carne… ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás que no se puede vivir solo de carne Skull?!-pregunto gritando hacia el techo, como si Skull pudiera escucharla.

Rhino:-La carne está bien para mí-dije un poco asustado por su grito.

Angie:-Lo siento… es eso de lo que hablo, me desespera ver que Skull hace cosas como esas-.

Rhino:-No hay problema, a la gata le pasa igual, solo que se aguanta-.

Angie: Rio suave y muy dulcemente-Está bien, comeremos carne en ese caso, pero después iré a conseguir más ingredientes y preparare algo muy bueno, lo prometo-.

El resto de la tarde fue como antes, estuvimos jugando videojuegos todo el tiempo, ella me había caído muy bien, además era una buena compañía.

Fin del Flashback.

Mittens P.O.V.

Rhino se había quedado con una expresión pensativa, yo estaba pasando mi pata por delante de su rostro.

Mittens:-¿Rhino?... ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?-.

Rhino:-¿Qué?... ah sí, ¿En que estábamos?-pregunto confundido.

Mittens:-en que eras un hámster adicto a la televisión-.

Rhino:-Claro, bueno veras yo… oye…-dijo molesto, yo me comencé a reír por mi broma, sin embargo vi que Angie estaba observando a Bolt de un modo extraño, Bolt se veía preocupado y Skull estaba junto a Angie.

Bolt:-¿Entonces?... ¿Podrás entrenarme?-.

Angie:-… No lo sé, depende de cuanta decisión tengas en aprender, pero por mi podemos intentarlo-dijo seriamente.

Bolt:-Claro, lo hare en ese caso, voy a conseguir entrenar y hacerme fuerte para proteger a los demás-.

Angie:-Me parece bien, pero empezaremos después ahora tengo unos asuntos pendientes-camino hacia Rhino y se agacho a su altura-Adivina que Rhino, pude conseguir los ingredientes, ahora si podre cocinarte como lo prometí-dijo sonriéndole.

Skull: Miro a Angie y a Rhino y se acercó a Bolt y a mí-¿Saben chicos? Creo que Angie se cansó de buscar un perro como pareja y se decidió por Rhino-Angie lo oyó y lo golpeo con la misma fuerza de antes, lanzándolo-Estoy bien-dijo desde la distancia.

Angie:-Entren chicos, apuesto a que tienen hambre, y será un placer cocinar para ustedes también-nos sonrió y entro a la cabaña.

Entramos tras de ella y vimos que estaba tal y como la dejamos, excepto que había una parrilla eléctrica, al parecer puesta por Angie para cocinar.

Bolt:-Stacy dijo que ustedes aprendían a hacer cosas como humanos, ¿Se refería a cosas como cocinar?-supuse que le habían explicado lo de Stacy mientras yo había estado viendo a Rhino.

Angie:-Si, cocinar es una de ellas, con el tiempo entenderás lo útil que puede ser hacer cosas como los humanos, por cierto, disfruta de tu tiempo antes del entrenamiento, cuando comencemos vas a sufrir mucho-Bolt trago saliva y se quedó en silencio.

Mittens:-Pero sobrevivirá ¿Verdad?-pregunte preocupada.

Angie:-Probablemente… escuche que ustedes son pareja, me alegra conocer a una pareja de un perro y una gata, no es algo que se ve todos los días, pero me parece algo muy tierno que se amen aun cuando tengan que ir en contra de la naturaleza-.

Mittens:-Gracias-.

Abrace a Bolt y ambos nos besamos, al menos habíamos vuelto a casa, aunque no era nuestra casa "casa", pero al menos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, lo que la convertía en un hogar, aunque Angie estuviese peleando con Skull por la carne y Rhino estuviera jugando videojuegos, era muy bueno estar ahí, y sobre todo porque estaba con Bolt a mi lado.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 14, espero no haberlos aburrido, pero tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza que me distraen un poco, aunque si les gusto, que bien, me alegro mucho.

Les agradezco por adelantado sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí, me impulsan a continuar esta historia.

Le envió un saludo especial a Chris, a Ivan y a RaTiX, muchas gracias.

Bien me despido, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8]


	16. Un día maravilloso

Capítulo 15: Un día maravilloso.

Rhino P.O.V.

Estaba jugando videojuegos, a pesar de ser solo un juego el que jugaba seguía sin aburrirme, cerca de mí se encontraba Skull durmiendo, en un colchón en una de las esquina estaban Bolt y Mittens, y en otra de las esquinas en otro colchón estaba Angie, aún estaban dormidos todos, sin embargo yo estaba jugando con el volumen bajo, normalmente habría subido el volumen para molestar a Mittens, sin embargo ese día tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, por lo que prefería pensar mientras ellos dormían.

Sentía que había algo que me estaba pasando, algo que comenzó cuando Angie llego, aunque no era que sintiera algo por ella, creo que era el hecho de darme cuenta de que nunca he estado con una hembra de mi propia especie, de algún modo eso me hacía sentir vacío, sentía que había algo que debía hacer, pero la pregunta siempre aparecía en mi mente _"¿Qué?"._

No tenía ni la menor idea de la respuesta, pensé en preguntarle a Skull, pero recordé que él no tiene pareja, aunque no se la razón pero quizás es que no tenga suerte, después pensé en Bolt, después de todo el tenia a Mittens, pero era un poco vergonzoso hablar de esto con mi héroe de toda la vida.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme por la poca ayuda que mi cerebro me estaba dando, tal vez debía dejar los videojuegos y salir a caminar, aunque… ¿Caminar?... no era lo que solía hacer normalmente, aunque si lo intentaba quizás podría conseguir algo, aunque obviamente no iba a ser tan fácil como ir caminando y encontrar una pareja entre los arbustos, pero algo era algo.

Decidí que salir era la mejor opción que tenía, aunque realmente era la única opción que tenía, en vista de que mi cerebro no cooperaba, apague la consola y salí en silencio, por un momento creí que alguno despertaría, pero no fue así, debe ser por el hecho de que nos dormimos muy tarde jugando videojuegos, haciendo concursos para ver quién era el mejor, casi siempre era yo o Mittens, no tenía idea de que ella jugara tan bien, pero como yo no había podido dormir bien me desperté temprano.

Después de acabar de salir vi hacia la enorme pradera que nos rodeaba, no sabía si era seguro que saliera a caminar así como así, pero si quería comenzar a cambiar mi vida debía atreverme.

El principio del paseo fue bastante tranquilo, por consiguiente… aburrido, solo veía plantas y más plantas y cuando creía que iba a ver otra cosa… solo veía más plantas, estaba comenzando a arrepentirme, mientras mi cerebro comenzaba a pedir videojuegos o televisión, pero después del poco apoyo que me había dado decidí no hacerle caso.

Estaba discutiendo conmigo mismo cuando escuché un ruido extraño, parecía alguien tratando de escapar de algo, pensé en escapar, pero vi mi la marca que Skull me había hecho y me di cuenta de que no podía, era mi turno de ser un héroe.

Me acerque sigilosamente, en ese momento me lamente de no haber traído mi esfera conmigo, localice con mi gran habilidad el sitio del que provenían los ruidos, me sentí emocionado, era como estar en una película de acción, estaba listo para echar contra diez tigres si fuera necesario.

El sonido provenía de un arbusto, me acerque y una vez que llegue, vi lo que había dentro, sentí un poco de decepción al ver lo que era, pero también sentí que era la hora de comenzar con mis actos heroicos. Lo que hacia los ruidos era una paloma, la cual se había enredado entre algunas ramas y luchaba por escapar, sin conseguir mucho avance y solo enredándose más.

Como el héroe que era me acerqué a ella para liberarla, al verme se asustó levemente, aunque luego puso una cara de confusión enorme, la cual se veía tierna, llegue hasta ella y comencé a roer las ramas, las cuales cedían muy fácilmente.

Una vez que acabe ella se vio liberada, me miro aun confundida pero al final me sonrió.

X:-Gracias por tu ayuda, creí que me quedaría ahí toda mi vida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto con mirada tierna, la cual me puso un poco nervioso.

Rhino:-Uhm…. Yo… Rhi… Rhino-dije regresándole la sonrisa.

X:-Mucho gusto Rhino, yo soy Emily, en serio muchas gracias por tu ayuda, entenderás que en ocasiones el mundo es difícil para animales de nuestro tamaño-.

Rhino:-Si… difícil-me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso de solo estar frente a ella, sus plumas eran blancas y grises, sus ojos eran azules y profundos, tanto que por momento no podía dejar de verlos.

Emily:-Bien, fue un gran placer conocerte, eres un gran héroe-se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla, aunque solo sentí su pico, pero lo interprete como un beso, cosa que me dejo completamente rojo-Adiós Rhino-.

Comenzó a volar, sentí ganas de detenerla pero vi que era demasiado tarde, de pronto vi que caía al suelo, corrí hacia ella, algo que me llevo bastante tiempo por mi pequeño tamaño, cuando al fin pude llegar la encontré tirada en el suelo, por lo que me acerque a ella muy preocupado.

Rhino:-Emily… ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte observando en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

Emily:-No lo sé… me duele el ala izquierda-se froto el ala muy adolorida, sentí un poco de nervios, pero yo también comencé a frotarla, ella me miro sorprendida.

Rhino:-Yo… quiero que te sientas mejor-dije sonrojándome de nuevo.

Emily:-Oh… gracias…-me volvió a sonreír, cosa que estaba comenzando a disfrutar enormemente.

Rhino:-Espera aquí, voy por algo para curarte-bese su mejilla casi por instinto y salí corriendo en dirección a la cabaña sin darme cuenta muy bien de lo que acaba de hacer, ya que su salud era lo que más me preocupaba, al llegar entre silenciosamente, pero para mi sorpresa solo estaba Skull, jugando videojuegos.

Skull:-Vaya Rhino… volviste, supuse que te llevaría más tu caminata-dijo sin voltear a verme, cosa que aproveche para comenzar a buscar algún material de curación.

Rhino:-¿Cómo sabes que salí a caminar?-.

Skull:-Cuando vi que saliste escuche que estabas murmurando, aunque solo entendí "Quizás debo salir a caminar" o algo así-dijo tranquilamente.

Rhino:-Ya veo, oye ¿Tenemos algún material de curación?-.

Skull:-No lo sé, revisa en las cosas de Angie, siempre esconde cosas en su capa-dijo señalando la capa con la que entro el día que la conocí.

Rhino:-Ok-.

Revise la capa y encontré muchas cosas, pero después de un rato encontré vendas, las tome y me dirigí a la puerta, pero fui detenido por Skull.

Skull:-Oye y para que quieres las vendas, ¿Estas herido?-volteo a verme preocupado.

Rhino:-Yo… quiero… jugar al doctor-dije muy apenado, aunque no sabía que era esa extraña sensación que me obligo a hacer eso.

Skull:-¿Puedo jugar contigo? Yo estudiare algún día para ser doctor, aunque soy un perro ¿Por qué tendría un perro que ser doctor?, ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, mejor continuo jugando, que te diviertas-.

Agradecí mucho que hubiera elegido eso y regrese a donde estaba Emily, me sentía extraño, estaba nervioso, pero verla me hacía sentir nervioso y más si ella me miraba a mí, quizás debía haberle preguntado a Skull pero me daba un poco de pena.

Cuando llegue la encontré esperándome, estaba más tranquila, me acerque a ella sonriéndole.

Rhino:-Ya volví Emily, traje cosas para curarte-me sentí nervioso, y más cuando volteo a verme y me sonrió.

Emily:-Que bien, pensé que ya no volverías-.

Rhino:-Nunca haría algo así, ahora déjame ver-me acerque y tome las vendas, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer_ Tanto tiempo de ver televisión y nunca viste un programa de medicina _me dije a mi mismo molesto.

Emily:-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor-la mira y estaba sonriendo.

Rhino:-¿Entonces… porque estás aquí?-pregunte un poco triste, presintiendo que se acercaba nuestra despedida.

Emily:-Quería agradecerte por tu ayuda, ¿Te gustaría que te mostrara algo sorprendente?-.

Rhino:-Por supuesto que si-dije casi inmediatamente después de que acabo de hablar.

Emily:-Sube-dijo agachando su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me subí sobre ella, sus plumas eran muy suaves, me sujete a ella con cuidado mientras se preparaba para despegar, de pronto despego muy rápido, me sujete con un poco de fuerza para no caer, ya que estábamos elevándonos demasiado, pero tenía mucho cuidado de no lastimarla ni arrancarle las plumas.

Emily subió tan alto que podía ver la cabaña como si fuera un pequeño punto en medio de toda la pradera, después, con mucha gracia y delicadez se dejó caer, sosteniéndome para no caer, al principio sentí miedo pero conforme íbamos bajando comencé a sentir mucho calor, ya que la estaba abrazando, ella giro su cabeza y me vio sonriendo de un modo soñador, se rio un poco y yo me sonroje.

Emily:-¿Te gusta Rhino?-pregunto alegremente.

Rhino:-Es megaincreible-grite muy emocionado.

Continuamos bajando hasta acercarnos al suelo, cuando ella se dio la vuelta ágilmente y comenzó a volver a subir, después de regresar hasta arriba volvió a dejarse caer, esta vez en círculos.

Me mareo un poco, pero la sensación de estar con ella ya me mareaba, así que no hubo mucha diferencia.

Repetimos el proceso unas tres o cuatro veces más, hasta que ambos nos cansamos, yo de gritar de emoción y ella de volar, por lo que le hice señas para que bajáramos, las cuales entendió muy bien, bajamos al suelo y yo me baje de ella, respirando entrecortadamente, al igual que ella.

Emily-Wow… eso fue… divertido…-dijo acostándose en el suelo a descansar.

Rhino:-Pienso… igual…-me acosté a su lado, algo nervioso.

Emily:-Eres un gran chico… me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver algún día-.

Rhino: Sus palabras me dieron tristeza-¿Ya… tienes que irte?-.

Emily:-No te preocupes Rhino, debo volver con mi familia, pero aún me queda algo de tiempo, háblame sobre mirándome.

Rhino: Pensé en inventar una vida falsa, o al menos cambiar algunas cosas de la real, pero al final decidí decir la verdad-Yo… no soy un hámster muy activo, casi siempre estoy viendo la caja mágica, o actualmente jugando videojuegos-dije desviando la mirada.

Emily:-Oh, suena… divertido-dijo como si no supiera que mas decir.

Rhino:-Sé que mi vida es aburrida, pero nunca he intentado hacer otra cosa, hasta hoy, y bueno… te conocí-.

Emily:-¿Y te alegra haberme conocido?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Rhino:-Si, eres muy agradable-.

Emily: Me dio un abrazo, el cual me puso excesivamente nervioso-Gracias Rhino, tú también eres muy agradable-.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, ella lo miro y luego me miro con expresión triste.

Emily:-Creo que es hora de irme Rhino, si comienza a llover me va a ser difícil regresar-.

Rhino:-Entiendo… espero que nos volvamos a ver-dije tratando de sonreír, después de todo podía ser la última vez que nos viéramos.

Emily:-Cuenta con ello, y si no te encuentro tratare de encontrarte, siempre serás mi amigo-se elvanto y yo me levante después de ella.

Rhino:-Bueno… suerte…-.

Ella me miro unos instantes y sorpresivamente se acercó y beso mis labios con su pico, no era muy suave, pero la sensación fue increíble, sentí como si una tibia sensación llenara mi cuerpo por completo , acompañada de una enorme felicidad, por momentos me sentí mareado, pero resistí y la vi sonriéndome.

Emily:-Suerte a ti también Rhino-.

Después de decir eso, emprendió el vuelo, la vi alejarse lentamente, me quede viendo cómo se volvía un punto muy pequeño, para luego perderse dentro de un bosque cercano, supuse que su casa debía estar por ahí, después de ver el bosque por unos minutos me di la vuelta y busque el camino a la cabaña, sentía una enorme felicidad, aunque un poco de tristeza de que se hubiera ido, aunque dijo que me buscaría, por lo que solo me quedaba confiar en ella.

Encontrar el camino no fue difícil, en realidad fue todo lo opuesto, aunque me llevo tiempo llegar caminando, sobre todo porque iba lentamente, pensando en Emily, pero me detuve un momento sorprendido _Espera… que es este sentimiento en mi corazón… ¿Podría ser… amor? _Me había enamorado de Emily, ella era linda, aunque no sé si te podías enamorar de alguien a quien no conoces, o quizás sea a lo que los humanos llaman "amor a primera vista", aunque siempre creí que eran tonterías, me quede pensando en eso hasta que llegue a la cabaña.

Entre y vi que ya estabn dentro Bolt, Mittens y Angie, también estaba Skull pero estaba durmiendo, Angie estaba cocinando, y Bolt y Mittens estaban platicando mientras se abrazaban.

Angie:-Hola Rhino, ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti, pero Skull insistía en que habías ido a jugar al doctor-dijo riéndose.

Rhino:-No, fue un malentendido, solo salí a caminar-.

Mittens:-¿Y desde cuando sales a caminar?-pregunto sorprendida.

Rhino:-Hoy en la mañana decid salir a caminar-.

Bolt:-¿Te sucede algo Rhino? Te escuchas distraído-pregunto viéndome preocupado.

Rhino:-Ah, no, yo solo… estoy cansado eso es todo, por cierto eso huele muy bien-dije tratando de desviar el tema.

Angie:-Gracias, en un momento estará listo, solo espera un momento.-dijo sonriéndome.

Me puse a ver la caja mágica, aunque por primera vez no la estaba viendo realmente, tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, después de un rato la comida estuvo lista y todos comimos, excepto Skull quien siguió dormido, durante todo ese tiempo estuve distraído, cosa que Bolt noto.

Bolt: Después de comer se acercó a mí-Oye Rhino, pareces muy diferente de lo normal, ¿Te paso algo?-.

Rhino:-No… es solo que, no lo sé, supongo que estoy aburrido-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bolt iba a decir algo, pero de pronto Skull comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, Bolt y yo no acercamos a verlo, parecía estar asustado, estaba apretando los parpados con mucha fuerza, y parecía querer correr de algo, Bolt lo miro preocupado, mientras Mittens y Angie también se acercaban.

Bolt:-Esta así de nuevo-le dijo a Mittens, quien asintió preocupada.

Angie:-¿Ya había pasado antes?-pregunto sorprendida y al parecer asustada.

Mittens:-Si, después de que tuvo esa pelea con Stacy-.

Skull: Comenzó a emitir sonidos inentendibles más fuertes, como si quisiera gritar-No… aléjate… no lo hagas… lo siento… sé que no debí hacerlo…-de sus ojos comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, así como también de los de Angie.

De pronto Skull abrió los ojos, pudimos ver que tenía una mirad de horror en sus ojos, nos vio y comenzó a llorar, mientras Angie lo abrazo y puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras lo calmaba acariciando su cabeza, casi como si fuera un bebe, hubiera podido ser gracioso verlos en esa posición, de no ser porque Skull estaba llorando muy tristemente.

Angie:-Tranquilo Skull… no pasa nada… solo fue un sueño…-dijo acariciando su cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

Ni Bolt, ni Mittens, ni yo supimos que hacer, por lo que solo los observábamos, después de un rato salimos de la cabaña mientras Angie se quedaba tranquilizando a Skull, estuvimos esperando delante de una fogata que Bolt había hecho, al parecer Angie le había enseñado, casi no hablamos, no sabíamos que podíamos hacer, unos minutos después salió Angie y se sentó junto a nosotros.

Angie:-… Ya pude hacer que se tranquilizara-dijo poniéndole leña al fuego con su hocico, aunque casi siempre lo hacía con las patas, pero al parecer estaba nerviosa.

Mittens:-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué se pone así?-pregunto antes de que Bolt, quien iba a preguntar lo mismo.

Angie:-Me parece… que no soy la indicada para decírselos, si alguien les debe decir, es el, pero al menos se los explicare de un modo simple, él ha vivido muchas cosas, pero hay una en especial que lo traumo de ese modo, incluso recordarlo hace que me den escalofríos, después de un tiempo de que sucedió dejo de tener pesadillas con eso, pero ahora… supongo que tendremos que esperar… tristemente.

Bolt:-De acuerdo, espero que se mejore pronto-dijo preocupado.

Angie:-Tranquilo… después de todo solo son pesadillas, no creo que le causen mucho daño, sin contar la dificultad para dormir-dijo mirando al fuego.

Bolt:-Si, quizás tengas razón…-.

Angie:-Bolt… ya lo decidí, mañana comenzaremos con las clases de pelea-dijo seriamente.

Bolt:-Bien, lo haremos así, voy a hacerme fuerte, pase lo que pase-dijo con mucha decisión.

En ese momento llego Skull, quien se veía bastante alegre, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Skull:-Hola chicos, adivinen que, conseguí una radio, ahora podemos escuchar música-dijo poniendo una canción lenta, pero que sonaba bien.

Angie: Desvió la mirada y le dio la pata a Skull-Bailemos Skull-dijo muy seria, aunque sonriendo levemente.

Skull:-¿QUÉ?... ¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendido.

Angie:-Tu cállate y baila-dijo levantando a Skull y comenzando a bailar con él, aunque Skull no parecía saber lo que hacía, por lo que ella le estaba diciendo como hacerlo.

Bolt miro a Mittens sonriendo y le ofreció la pata también, ella acepto y comenzó a bailar con él, me sentí un poco solo, e involuntariamente recordé a Emily, pero Skull se dio cuenta de cómo estaba y me subió sobre su cabeza, no era lo mismo que bailar con alguien, pero al menos estaba con mis amigos.

Después de lo que había sucedido con Skull al menos todo había terminado bien, Angie ya no estaba seria, sino feliz, al igual que Skull, Bolt y Mittens, estaban bailando más románticamente, pero todos estábamos felices, pensé en Emily, pero ya no triste, sino emocionado por volver a verla, lo cual deseaba fuera muy pronto.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 15, seguramente están confundidos sobre las pesadillas de Skull, pero todo se resolverá en el futuro, por ahora al menos todos acabaron felices.

Quizás no notaron que no escribí una frase en el anterior, por lo que ahora escribiré dos frases.

"Desearía poder ser mortal de nuevo, poder cometer errores y aciertos, y descubrir cosas como el amor, aunque también desearía olvidarme de las cosas dolorosas de esta existencia, pero de cualquier modo, sé que voy a ser feliz"-Pi.

"No vi en lo que se estaba convirtiendo por estar perdida dentro de mis pensamientos, deje que el perro al que amaba se transformara en algo diferente, no dejes que te pase lo mismo, si amas a alguien debes de mostrarle el camino correcto, ayudarle a encontrarlo y caminar a su lado para siempre"-Hawk.

Bien eso fue todo, me despido de ustedes, pero antes, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me motiva a continuar, muchas gracias a todos.

Adiós y Suerte a todos 8]


	17. Ataque Nocturno

Capitulo 16: Ataque nocturno.

Skull P.O.V.

Estaba corriendo de él, tenía que huir antes de que me atrapara, no tena la menor idea de quien era, pero sabía que si me gustaba vivir no podía dejar que me atrapara, una vez más pude ver como mi cuerpo era atravesado por algo, algo que no tenía forma, pero que casi atravesaba mi corazón.

Desperté agitado y muy asustado, aunque esta vez no me fue tan mal como la última vez, pero aun así me sentía muy mal. No me gustaba tener esas pesadillas, eran dolorosas y desesperantes, pero… ni siquiera sabía lo que eran, lo único que sabía era que esa mascara no significaba nada bueno.

Observe mi alrededor al sentir una extraña fría brisa, me di cuenta de que estaba fuera de la cabaña, aunque no estaba solo yo, también estaban los chicos, solo que dormidos. Me dispuse a despertar a Angie, pero me detuve justo antes de tocarla.

Quizás era mi imaginación, pero parecía que algunos de los arboles a lo lejos se estaban moviendo, los observe detenidamente unos momentos, al parecer había movimiento, pero dudaba mucho que fueran los árboles.

De pronto vi una gran luz, casi inmediatamente la cabaña exploto, me llevo unos cuantos instantes darme cuenta de lo que sucedió, los chicos despertaron casi instantáneamente, todos parecían confundidos y asustados, después comenzaron a haber más explosiones cerca de nosotros.

Bolt:-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto cubriendo a Mittens muy asustado.

Angie:-No lo sé, al parecer nos están lanzando misiles-dijo tratando de alzar la voz más que las explosiones.

Rhino:-¿Quién las está lanzando?-.

Angie:-Deben ser de los perros que Bone ha estado reclutando en secreto para sus planes, o tal vez son miembros de la organización que siguen sus órdenes-.

Yo los escuchaba, sin embargo no podía decir nada, sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta, algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero que no me dejaba pensar tranquilamente.

Rhino:-¿Qué sucede Skull?-pregunto al notarme extraño, golpeando mi pata para llamar mi atención.

Skull:-No lo sé Rhino, me siento extraño-dije aun con mi cabeza desordenada, hasta que fui llamado por Angie.

Angie:-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?-.

Note que ellos ya habían comenzado a avanzar, tratando de huir de las explosiones, las cuales los seguían, al parecer los que nos estaban atacando tenían binoculares, vigilando nuestros movimientos.

Los seguí rápidamente, algunas explosiones casi nos alcanzan, por suerte no era así, aunque si pasaban rozándonos, después de un tiempo de correr las explosiones terminaron, supuse que creían que nos habían dado, pero comenzaron a dispararnos.

Sentía como las balas pasaban rozándome, giré para ver si veía algo, lo único que pude ver eran los pequeños resplandores de las armas al disparar, pero también comencé a ver como pequeñas figuras comenzaban a salir de entre los árboles, corriendo tras de nosotros, por el modo en que corrían pude darme cuenta de que eran perros.

Cuando creí que las cosas no podían empeorar, pude ver cómo, desde un bosque a lado de la pradera comenzaban a salir otras figuras, las cuales note, casi inmediatamente, que eran lobos.

Sentía que nuestras vidas estaban en peligro, los chicos al parecer sentían lo mismo que yo, ya que también trataban de huir desesperados. Lo más extraño era la sensación que sentía en mi interior, la cual cada vez se hacía más grande, era como si sintiera que algo estaba mal.

De pronto la verdad me golpeo casi como si una bala me atravesara, comencé a correr mas lento, mi cabeza me estaba tratando de dar una señal, la cual yo no quería recibir, pero después de un momento la acepte.

Los perros que nos disparaban y nos perseguían trabajaban para Bone, del cual yo había descubierto un gran secreto que comprometía tanto su integridad como el que su plan funcionara. Los lobos que corrían hacia nosotros trabajaban para Hammer, el lobo al que yo había atrapado, la verdad estaba muy clara, tanto que podía verla al ver a mis amigos correr, estábamos ahí por mi culpa, el que hubieran secuestrado a Bolt había sido mi culpa, lentamente me fui quedando atrás, con esa horrible sensación de culpabilidad.

Angie P.O.V.

Estaba corriendo con todo lo que tenía, estábamos en una desventaja obvia, sobre todo por los lobos que acababan de aparecer, a mi lado derecho tenia a Bolt y a Mittens, Mittens estaba sobre Bolt, ambos se veían muy asustados, a mi otro lado tenia a Rhino y a Skull, o eso creía, ya que no había nadie, supuse que Rhino se había subido en Skull, pero me percaté de que estaba sobre mí, aferrándose para no caer, me detuve haciendo que Bolt y Mittens también lo hicieran, busque a Skull con mi mirada y lo vi parado en un sitio, las balas se acercaban, por lo que fui rápidamente por él.

Angie:-Skull ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le grite molesta, cuando volteo a verme se veía extraño, parecía que tenía una sonrisa triste, diferente a la de él.

Skull:-Angie… siento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, yo jamás quise perder mi capacidad de amar, pero estoy seguro de que si no la hubiera perdido me habría enamorado de ti tarde o temprano, por desgracia no fue así, Bolt, Mittens, me alegro de que ustedes dos se hayan convertido en pareja, aunque Bolt aún es un poco inocente en algunas cosas, Rhino, eres gigante a pesar de tu tamaño, nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contario… chicos… llego la hora de despedirme de ustedes-dijo dándose la vuelta hacia nuestros perseguidores.

Al escuchar eso sentí una horrible sensación, su sonrisa triste me había mostrado que no era una broma, o que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Bolt:-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto sin entender las palabras de Skull, o quizás queriendo que significaran otra cosa.

Skull: Nos miró sonriendo con decisión-Ustedes son mis amigos, no quiero que les pase nada malo, por eso, voy a entregar mi vida por ustedes-.

Sin siquiera darnos tiempo para reaccionar corrió en dirección hacia nuestros perseguidores, al ver eso iba a correr hacia él, pero hubo una enorme explosión delante de nosotros, impidiéndonos el paso.

A pesar del enorme dolor que sentía en mi corazón sabía que debíamos correr, no iba a dejar que el sacrificio de Skull fuera en vano, debía lograr detener a Bone, por lo que iba a tener que continuar.

Angie: A pesar de mis pensamientos pude sentir que estaba llorando-Chicos, debemos seguir…-dije en contra de mis sentimientos que me querían hacer seguir a Skull.

Bolt:-Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Skull?-pregunto muy triste, Mittens al igual que yo estaba llorando, y Rhino simplemente se había quedado en shock.

Angie:-Debemos hacerlo por él, si morimos aquí de nada nos servirá que el… haya mu… muerto-dije con mucho esfuerzo tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Bolt: Pareció dudarlo pero al final tomo una decisión-Vamos-.

Comenzamos a correr a una velocidad más rápida aun, aunque ya no nos disparaban tanto como antes, quizás por que habían alcanzado a Skull, sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, sentía como si me faltara algo, era Skull, que aunque no era mi pareja ocupaba un lugar en mi corazón, era como un hermano mayor, pero sin poder controlarlo las cosas empeoraron aún mas

Rhino:-No podemos dejar a Skull solo, van a matarlo-salto de mí, yo me di vuelta, mientras sentí algo pasar rozándome, supuse que había sido una bala, muestra de que las balas ya nos alcanzaban, ese instante fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar, el sitio en el que Rhino corría se había convertido en una enorme explosión.

Bolt:-¡Rhino!-grito desesperado, una vez más sentí un horrible dolor, no conocía tanto a Rhino, pero en ese corto tiempo había desarrollado mucho afecto por él.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando, pero todas las sensaciones eran reales, Bolt estaba llorando mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, Mittens se había derrumbado y estaba llorando desgarradoramente.

Sentí ganas de derrumbarme yo también, ni siquiera podía decirle a los chicos que continuáramos, yo tampoco quería continuar, habíamos perdido a dos amigos, fue como si todo el mundo se cerrara para nosotros, nos quedamos ahí, parecía que también esperábamos nuestra muerte para reunirnos con ellos, ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, aun así seguían disparando, pero por la distancia ya no estaban cerca de darnos, para mi sorpresa Bolt hablo.

Bolt:-No podemos quedarnos aquí, no después de… debemos huir-dijo secándose las lágrimas, comenzando a correr con la cabeza baja.

Ni Mittens ni yo dijimos nada, solo lo seguimos corriendo, nunca un trayecto me había parecido tan largo y deprimente, nadie hablaba, todos estábamos inmersos en nuestros propios sentimientos, aunque el sentimiento de cada uno fuera el mismo: dolor, después de casi una hora de correr llegamos hasta un pequeño pueblo, buscamos un lugar donde poder quedarnos, cuando al fin lo encontramos, entramos en silencio, quería acabar con ese doloroso silencio, incluso Mittens y Bolt estaban muy separados, siempre los había visto juntos, pero ahora todos estábamos distantes.

Sin saber que más hacer corrí a abrazar a Mittens y a Bolt, juntándolos, pero también quedándome con ellos, no quería estar sola, al parecer ellos entendieron, estuvimos un rato así, hasta que ellos se acostaron, yo me acosté un poco alejada de ellos, ellos eran pareja, en mi caso no tenía a quien abrazar, estaba más sola que nunca… con esa triste y dolorosa sensación, me quede lenta y profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente.

Fui despertada por Mittens, quien me había dicho que ya era tarde, había dormido casi 10 horas, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir tanto, en parte por las tareas que realizaba y en parte por la falta de compañía.

Aun así ya me había acostumbrado a dormir poco, por lo que me sorprendió saber eso, pensé en decírselo a Skull, pero ahí fue cuando volvió la tristeza, busque con la mirada a Skull y a Rhino, aferrándome a la última esperanza de que todo eso hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero todo se derrumbó cuando no los vi.

Sin embargo me había prometido a mí misma que debía seguir adelante, por nuestros amigos caídos, y lo iba a hacer sin importar nada… y la primera parte de ese avance era entrenar a Bolt.

Bolt parecía tener el potencial, había visto alguna vez ese show para que el que trabajaba, en el, a pesar de que obviamente todo era falso, se necesitaba tener bastante habilidad para hacer lo que hacía, o por lo menos tener más habilidad que un perro común y corriente, sin embargo, menos de 3 meses atrás habían cambiado a Bolt por otro perro, cualquier animal que viera el show podría haberse dado cuenta de eso. Pero al parecer esos 3 meses habían sido suficientes para cambiar a Bolt, quizás no a mal, pero había perdido algunas de sus capacidades, mi misión era hacer que las recuperara.

Todos estábamos desayunando en un inusual silencio, Mittens tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él, de vez en cuando me hacía sentir un poco incomoda verlos comportándose tan románticamente delante de mí.

Angie:-Bolt, tal como lo dije ayer, voy a entrenarte ¿Aun estas dispuesto?-dije en tono serio.

Bolt:-Si, lo hare, y voy a castigar a quienes le hicieron eso a los chicos-dijo con decisión.

Mittens:-Así se habla Bolt-lentamente beso sus labios, mientras yo me ponía roja y desviaba la mirada.

Angie:-Si, yo también estoy molesta, pero te prometo que haremos algo, por otra parte, debes entender que mi entrenamiento no es algo común, y va a ser muy doloroso para ti, sabiendo eso ¿Aun aceptas?-trate de intimidarlo, cosa que al principio funciono, pero después volvió a su expresión anterior, al parecer había recordado a los chicos.

Bolt:-Claro que acepto, es más vamos a empezar ahora-se levantó y salió corriendo, al principio pensé que era por emoción, pero luego me di cuenta de que había sido por tristeza al recordar, al parecer no quería parecer débil.

Angie: Baje la cabeza al darme cuenta de que a mí me pasaba lo mismo, y al parecer también a Mittens-Mittens… ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?, si te quedas estarás… ya sabes… sola-dije aun con la cabeza baja.

Mittens:-No… vayan ustedes-dijo en un tono que sonaba algo molesto, supuse que era el modo en el que ella expresaba su tristeza.

Angie:-Está bien Mittens, volveremos en unas horas-me levante y salí lentamente.

Entrenar a alguien como Bolt que se ha convertido en un perro casero sonaba difícil, pero debía hacerlo, no tenía otra opción.

Mittens P.O.V.

Me quede sentada en la mesa después de que Angie se fue, me sentía rara, no sabía por qué le había hablado así, realmente no había querido hacerlo, pero por alguna razón lo había hecho.

Después de un corto tiempo me comencé a sentir sola, estaba tan triste por lo que le había pasado a Rhino y a Skull, Rhino siempre había sido, de cierto modo, molesto, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él no era muy bueno en expresar lo que sentía, por otra parte, fue gracias a lo que me dijo que me di cuenta de que debía ir con Bolt, aunque él no se hubiera quedado conmigo, además de que muy en el fondo, él era un gran amigo, en cuanto a Skull, no lo conocía mucho, aunque durante nuestro viaje pude conocerlo un poco, él nunca me pareció alguien peligroso, pero saber que él había entregado su vida por nosotros, me hacía sentir que hubiera habido cosas que pude haberle dicho antes, cosas como "gracias".

Como no encontré nada más que hacer me dirigí al techo del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, al parecer era un granero, aunque no había indicios de que hubiera habido ahí algún animal, al llegar me quede viendo a las nubes, por momentos me pasaba la idea de que tal vez ellos hubieran sobrevivido, a pesar de que eran cientos de perros usando armas de fuego muy potentes y a pesar de que habían sido atacados también por una enorme cantidad de lobos, aunque no pude ver cuántos eran.

Sin embargo no estaba segura de sí aferrarme a mis esperanzas, con Bolt había funcionado, pero no había funcionado con… mis primeros dueños.

Llevaba mucho sin pensar en ellos, cuando se fueron creí que volverían al darse cuenta de que me había quedado, incluso me reí al pensar en sus caras al percatarse de eso, después pasaron las horas y anocheció, comencé a pensar que se habían dado cuenta muy tarde y habían decidido volver por mí al día siguiente, por lo que conseguí un cartón dentro de la casa y me dormí ahí.

A la mañana siguiente también espere muy animada, esperando con ansias el momento en que llegaran, planeando como hacerlos sentir mal por haber cometido ese descuido, sin embargo ese día tampoco volvieron, yo me preocupe por ellos, temía que quizás habían tenido un accidente en su auto, y estuve muy nerviosa durante todo el día, a la siguiente mañana ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía hambre, por suerte había aprendido tomar agua del lavamanos, por si era necesario, aun así me aferraba a la esperanza de verlos atravesar la puerta y abrazarme de nuevo, las noches eran frías y tristes.

Días después, con una enorme hambre y a punto de caer en una depresión vi que alguien abría la puerta, sin embargo eran otras personas, me echaron de la casa a base de violencia, sin embargo me quede aún más tiempo delante de la casa, esperando verlos llegar, pero por más que esperaba, el día nunca llego.

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, el recordar esos tiempos me era difícil, pero después de todo había conseguido avanzar, ya ni siquiera recordaba bien como eran, sus lugares en mi corazón los habían ocupado Bolt, Rhino, Penny y su madre y nuestros nuevos amigos.

Pensé en Skull, el quizás no había sido feliz, pero aun así había dado su vida por nosotros sin siquiera pensarlo.

Así pasaron las horas, entre dolorosos recuerdos y alegría al darme cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida, todo gracias al… Bolt, quien si bien al principio me había hecho odiarlo, hubo un momento en que me enamore de él, no estoy muy segura de cual, pero no creía que fuera importante, lo verdadera importante era cuanto lo amaba.

De pronto sentí que alguien llegaba junto a mí, alguien blanco, que no me llevo más de un segundo reconocer, me abrazo y yo lo abrace a él.

Mittens:-Hola Bolt ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

Bolt:-Mal… muy mal-dijo con voz adolorida.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, estaba repleto de golpes y marcas de pelea, parecía haberse metido en un callejón con una banda de perros.

Mittens:-¿Qué sucedió Bolt?-pregunte preocupada.

Bolt:-Fue Angie, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería cuando dijo que el entrenamiento iba ser doloroso, ni siquiera trabajar en ese show de televisión era tan difícil-se dejó caer en el suelo junto a mí, muy agotado.

Mittens:-Tranquilo Bolt, sé que tú puedes hacerlo-lo abrace con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo.

Bolt: Mis palabras al parecer tuvieron un gran impacto en el-Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer-sonrió con más decisión que nunca-Lo hare por ti-.

Ambos nos besamos muy largamente, yo disfrutaba el hecho de tenerlo cerca y al parecer el también, sabía muy en el fondo que el futuro solo podía depararme cosas buenas, sobre todo estando con Bolt, mire a la Luna y se veía más grande y brillante de lo normal, parecía infundirme confianza en que Skull y Rhino habían sobrevivido, sin importar lo imposible que era la situación, sonreí y me quede el resto de la noche con Bolt, aunque aún tenía algunos problemas, no sabía cómo explicarle a Bolt lo de la familia, pero ahora que no había ningún macho a quien el pudiera preguntarle, supe que tendría que hacerlo yo, aunque por ese momento, solo me dedique a disfrutar de mi amado Bolt.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 16, en realidad esta vez no tengo comentarios, ya sabrán ustedes en que pensar sobre lo sucedido, en cuanto a la tardanza, pues la verdad es por motivos ajenos a mí, que yo veo difíciles de solucionar por ahora, pero hare un esfuerzo por continuar actualizando con regularidad.

"Aun mirando a la Luna e imaginándote conmigo, sé que tenerte junto a mi es tan imposible como tratar de no llorar"-Angie.

Bien, me despido, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8)


	18. ¿Soluciones o más problemas?

Capitulo 17: ¿Soluciones o más problemas?

Estaba tranquilamente observando a Mittens dormir, llevaba unos cuantos minutos despierto, pero había decidido no despertarla, preferí quedarme viéndola dormir, se veía hermosa, lo mejor era saber que ella era mi pareja, jamás creí que podríamos acabar así, sobre todo por cómo nos habíamos conocido, pero después de todo si habíamos acabado juntos, lo cual me llenaba de una enorme felicidad, sin embargo aún estaba lo que le había pasado a Skull y a Rhino, sin embargo yo estaba seguro de que ambos estábamos bien, aunque me preguntaba que habría sido de ellos de haber sobrevivido.

En eso estaba cuando decidí salir a caminar para despejar mi mente un poco, Angie aún estaba dormida, después de lo dura que había sido conmigo no la veía del mismo modo, sin embargo tampoco estaba molesto con ella, era más bien miedo, ahora entendía por qué Skull no trataba de enfrentarla.

Con eso en la cabeza comencé a caminar, el día parecía estar soleado, aunque había algunas nubes, mientras caminaba observaba a las personas, de pronto recordé a Penny, no sabía cómo podía estar ella, en gran parte me distrajo de todo lo demás, posiblemente pensara que yo estoy muerto, quizás tendría otras mascotas, bueno era obvio que no, pero si debía extrañarnos mucho, así como nosotros la extrañábamos. Por alguna razón el lugar donde estábamos me parecía familiar, de pronto me di cuenta de que habíamos estado ahí, en nuestro viaje anterior, cuando yo buscaba a Penny.

Después de conseguir algo de comida volví con Mittens y Angie, al llegar encontré a Mittens sentada en la entrada, esperándome con mirada triste, supuse que ella aún estaba afectada, lentamente me acerque a ella.

Bolt:-¿Cómo estas hermosa?-pregunte abrazándola.

Mittens: Suspiro-Bien Bolt, ya me siento mejor-dijo frotándose contra mí.

Bolt:-También yo… ¿Cómo ha estado Angie?-.

Mittens:-No lo sé, está encerrada en un cuarto de la casa… al parecer llorando, la muerte de Skull fue muy fuerte para ella-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Bolt:-Y tu ¿Crees que realmente Skull murió?, yo… no sé qué pensar-le levante la cabeza y la mire a los ojos fijamente, esperando alguna reacción.

Mittens:-… No lo sé… no sé si deberíamos aferrarnos a esa esperanza-.

Bolt: La sujete y la bese muy profundamente, disfrutando de su exquisito sabor-No te preocupes Mittens, confía en mí, ahora creo que deberíamos ir con Angie-.

Accedió y nos dirigimos a la habitación en la que estaba, al tocar ella se quedó en silencio, pero me pareció oírla sollozar.

Bolt:-¿Angie?... ¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado a través de la puerta.

Angie:-… Si… no te preocupes… lo siento hoy no podemos entrenar-dijo en tono cortado, como si estuviera llorando, yo solo pude quedarme ahí afuera, pensando en cómo ayudarla.

Angie P.O.V.

Estaba recostada llorando, no quería hacerlo, pero el recordar a Skull me hacía sentir muy triste, creía que me había deshecho de ese sentimiento, pero al parecer seguía ahí, entre mis patas tenía el corazón de piedra que había dejado para mi antes de irse, era como si ese fuera el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de él, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era así, lentamente me levante y me dirigí hacia la mochila de Skull, la cual estaba en el piso, la había tomado cuando Skull estaba distraído, tome la mochila sollozando y la abrace junto al corazón, me sentía fatal, Skull me había salvado, de no haber sido por el me habría pasado lo mismo que a mi madre, a quien desgraciadamente ya no recordaba con claridad, la última vez que la había visto tenía unos cuantos días de nacida, le debía todo a Skull y a nadie más, quizás fuera por eso que sentía eso por él, a pesar de saber que él no podía amarme siempre me aferre a una esperanza, sin embargo, ahora todo estaba destruido, ya no me quedaba nada.

Angie:-Skull… ¿Por qué?... si tan solo te tuviera una vez más conmigo…-susurre en silencio.

X:-Wow… que bonito, sigo sin entender por qué no la aceptas-dijo una voz femenina y suave.

X2:-Ya te lo dije… no puedo-dijo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente, pero no podía ser él.

Gire mi cabeza casi en cámara lenta, al terminar no podía creer lo que veía, había una paloma en el suelo, sonriéndome cálidamente, a su lado estaba Rhino con la misma expresión y junto a ellos estaba el, Skull, con el torso y una pata vendada, además de unas cuantas vendas en el rostro, con la misma sonrisa cálida que siempre me había dado, por un instante pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, pero pasado un tiempo seguían ahí, en ese momento sin siquiera pensarlo me arroje a Skull, besándolo en los labios muy profundamente, casi con pasión, sin embargo él lo permitió, pero al final me separo del rápidamente, sentí un sabor salado en los labios.

Cuando me separe vi que escupió sangre en el piso, y las vendas en su torso se tiñeron de rojo.

Angie:-Yo… lo siento… no sabía que estabas herido-dije preocupada y un poco sonrojada.

Skull:-No hay problema… estoy bien…-coloco una pata en su torso tratando de detener la sangre

Bolt: Sorprendentemente derribo la puerta, embistiéndola, al parecer el entrenamiento había funcionado de algo-¿Qué sucede Angie?... ¿Qué fue ese…-se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Skull y a Rhino, también a la paloma quien yo no tenía ni idea de quien era.

Rhino:-Hola Bolt… ya volvimos-abrazo a la paloma a su lado, la cual se sonrojo.

Skull: Me miro por un momento y luego bajo la mirada-Angie… necesito que me cures, además… creo que tenemos que hablar-me sentí mal por haberlo besado, ya que supe que de eso era de lo que quería hablar.

Mittens: Entro en ese momento, al igual que Bolt se quedó con la boca abierta-¿Cómo es que…?... ¿En verdad… son ustedes?... ¿Cómo entraron?-pregunto incrédula, pero feliz.

Skull:-Si, somos nosotros, y entramos por la ventana-dijo sonriéndole y señalándole una ventana abierta.

Mittens:-¿Pe… pero cómo es que están vivos?-.

Skull:-Rhino, explícales, mientras yo voy con Angie para que me cure-salió de la habitación y yo tuve que ir tras de él.

Rhino P.O.V.

Rhino:-Bien, me parece que yo voy a explicarles lo que paso-dije sentándome en el piso junto a Emily.

Flashback.

Acababa de ver algo imposible, Skull había corrido en dirección a ellos para dar su vida por nosotros, no podía ser verdad, sin embargo Angie comenzó a correr, yo estaba en shock, solo podía ver cómo nos alejábamos, sin saber que más hacer salte de Angie y comencé a correr hacia Skull, no recuerdo lo que dije, o lo que ella dijo.

Sin embargo pude percatarme de que un misil se dirigía hacia mí, iba alcanzarme, voltee a ver a Angie y vi que algo la paso rozando, supuse que era una bala, peor no era así, de pronto fui elevado sobre algo, o más bien alguien, era Emily, la paloma que había conocido, mire como el sitio donde había estado era destruido completamente, de haberme quedado ahí hubiera desaparecido por completo, me sujete con fuerza a Emily para no caer.

Rhino:-Emily… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte luchando con dificultad contra el viento.

Emily:-Vine por ti Rhino, note que iban a atacarlos… debemos encontrar a tu amigo-esquivo un misil que le lanzaron y se movió en zigzag para evitar las balas.

Rhino: Normalmente me hubiera emocionado, pero si no hacía algo Skull iba a morir, después de buscarlo con la mirada logre localizarlo, corría muy rápidamente en dirección a los perros y a los lobos, sin embargo Emily lo alcanzo con facilidad, volando junto a él, acercándose para que pudiera hablar con el-Skull… no puedes hacer esto-dije muy agitado.

Skull:-Lo siento Rhino, pero es algo que debo hacer, no te preocupes por mí, al menos moriré con honor-dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, como si lo que fuera a hacer fuera solo ir a caminar.

Rhino:-Pero Skull… si haces eso no podrás volver-.

Skull:-Lo sé, pero toda mi vida he estado haciendo amigos, y me he dado cuenta de lo poco que soy en comparación a ellos, yo no puedo amar, perdí la capacidad por un tonto error, si puedo dar mi vida por alguien que si tiene la capacidad lo hare con mucho gusto, ellos se merecen la vida más que yo, aceptémoslo, no tengo a alguien que me ame, por lo tanto sé que nadie me extrañara-su tono era extraño, parecía haberse rendido, a pesar de que el me llego a decir que nunca me rindiera.

Emily:-¿En serio crees que va a ser así?, ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Acaso ellos no importan?, ¿Crees que ellos no te extrañaran?-pregunto mirándolo enojada.

Skull: Bajo la cabeza sin dejar de correr-Yo… lo se… pero no soy nada en comparación con ellos… no sé si valga la pena-.

Rhino:-Por supuesto que vales la pena ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? "hacer lo que me ordenen porque no me queda de otra"-dije sonriéndole.

Skull: Se detuvo y me sonrió-Gracias Rhino, supongo que tienes razón ¿Pero qué haremos con e…-en ese momento, y en frente de nosotros un disparo le dio en el lomo, fue increíble la exactitud con que llego, el cayó al piso sangrando, pero se levantó de nuevo, casi inmediatamente-Vamos… tenemos que… ¿Qué esta… pasando?-.

Se quedó con la vista fija en los perros, nosotros volteamos a ver también, nos llevamos una sorpresa inesperada, era imposible que estuviera pasando, pero en realidad estaba pasando, los lobos no nos estaban persiguiendo, estaban luchando contra los perros, como si nos estuvieran protegiendo.

Rhino:-Pero… ¿Por qué nos están protegiendo?... ¿No se suponía que estaban tras de ti?-pregunte sorprendido.

Skull:-Eso creía, al parecer estaba equivocado, o tal vez decidieron enfrentarlos a ellos directamente para liberarlo… espera… esto no me huele nada bien-miro a la pelea que estaba adelante, mientras los disparos disminuían debido al enfrentamiento.

Rhino:-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte confundido.

Skull:-Síganme-.

Nos escabullimos sigilosamente, aprovechando la poca luz que había sobre nosotros, al parecer estaban muy distraídos ya que no notaron nuestra desaparición, caminamos hasta llegar a un bosque, de donde habían salido los lobos, nos acercamos a paso lento hacia un sitio que se veía iluminado, al asomarnos entre los arboles vimos a un lobo negro, delante de una fogata, en el suelo tenía un mapa el cual examinaba, su cuerpo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera parecía salvaje, sobre él había un halcón hembra dormido, de pronto llego un lobo que se veía serio y salvaje.

Lobo (el que llego):-Señor Howl, al parecer nosotros estamos ganando la batalla, y el sujeto Skull y su grupo desaparecieron-dijo en rápidamente.

Howl:-Ya veo, los planes salieron a la perfección-dijo tranquilamente enrollando el mapa y lanzándolo al fuego, como si el resto de la pelea no tuviera importancia.

Lobo:-Señor… perdone que lo pregunte, pero… ¿Por qué protegemos al perro que atrapo al jefe Hammer?, nos humillo a todos los lobos que seguimos sus órdenes-dijo con tono un poco nervioso, al parecer temiendo haber hacho una pregunta que pudiera molestarlo.

Howl:-No lo sé, pero así lo ordeno Hammer, debe tener sus razones, pero tratar de entenderlo es tan difícil como entender a una pelota-su tono era serio y tranquilo, lo cual hacía difícil saber si lo que había dicho era una broma o era en serio.

Lobo:-Claro señor-dijo sudando y bajando la cabeza, temiendo haberlo molestado-Me retiro señor-después de decir eso desapareció entre las sombras del bosque al alejarse de la fogata.

Howl: Se levantó y comenzó a levantar unos objetos del suelo, sin embargo el halcón abrió los ojos y con una suave y casi seductora voz le susurro "Howl" volviendo a cerrar los ojos-Ya lo sé-le responde en su tono de siempre, volteándose y apagando la fogata, todo se volvió oscuro, solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la Luna, de pronto hablo-Es una falta de respeto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas ¿Lo sabias?-se dio la vuelta, note que tenía un arma en sus patas y rápidamente disparo en nuestra dirección dos veces

Cerré los ojos, cubriéndome con mis patas, sin embargo cuando los abrí vi que Skull había recibido los impactos, protegiéndonos, esta vez le habían dado en el estómago, se giró a nosotros y sorprendentemente comenzó a correr, dejo una especie de camino con gotas de sangre, sin embargo Howl no nos siguió, llegamos a una cabaña que al parecer estaba vacía, y así era , parecía que era rentada de vez en cuando para estar en el bosque, sin embargo al llegar Skull se derrumbó en el suelo, sin dejar de sangrar.

Skull:-Chicos… huyan… no me voy a salvar-dijo mientras un pequeño chorro de sangre salía de su boca.

Emily:-No podemos hacer eso, Rhino, tenemos que encontrar algo con que curarlo-.

Ambos estuvimos buscando algún botiquín o algo así, al final lo encontramos, Skull se desmayó, por lo que el trabajo de curación fue en extremo difícil, teniendo en cuenta nuestros tamaños, comparados con el de él.

Aun así lo logramos curar, aunque no logramos sacar las balas, al día siguiente con mucho trabajo el decidió que debíamos encontrarnos de nuevo, por lo que los seguimos gracias a su olor.

Fin del Flashback.

Todos estaban en silencio, asimilando lo que acaban de oír, yo me acerque a Emily, ella y yo habíamos dormido abrazándonos, cosa que me ponía muy feliz, sin embargo en ese momento volvió Skull con Angie.

Skull: Se detuvo en la puerta y tomo a Angie para verla a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla-¿Lo entiendes verdad?-pregunto suavemente mientras todos los veíamos, incomodos.

Angie:-Si Skull, pero tú debes saber que siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón-ella beso su mejilla y luego se sentó en un colchón de la habitación, dándonos la espalda.

Skull: Nos miró sonrojándose, pero un poco triste, sus vendas ya estaban limpias de nuevo, y mejor colocadas-Chicos yo… voy a salir un rato-dicho eso salió con la cabeza baja.

Nosotros nos quedamos confundidos, pero sin saber que decir, al final todos salimos de la habitación, mientras fuera se oscurecía, les hable a Bolt y Mittens sobre Emily, mientras ella no estaba, hubiera sido vergonzoso hablar sobre eso frente a ella, pero por suerte Bolt y Mittens se alegraron por mí, además dejaron que Emily se quedara con nosotros, definitivamente iba a estar todo muy bien… o al menos para mí.

Skull P.O.V.

Me sentía casi deprimido por lo que había pasado con Angie, pero ella debía entender que conmigo no iba a poder ser feliz, por desgracia una de las balas no había podido salir, esperaba que eso no tuviera repercusiones futuras, camine solitariamente por las calles de esa pequeña ciudad, ya era de noche, sin embargo solo camine siguiendo mi instinto, de pronto un aroma familiar llego a mí, era una brisa un poco salada, lo cual solo odia significar una cosa, el mar, camine hasta la playa y me subí en una gran roca, la cual era golpeada suavemente por las olas, me quede observando el cielo estrellado, era hermoso, pero triste, también podía ver la Luna, ya no sabía si me apoyaba o se burlaba de mí, era imposible que encontrara a mi alma gemela, y parecía que ella lo sabía, y que se reía de eso, pero también parecía que se sentía mal y trataba de darme alguna señal, no sabía si la señal era que debía seguir o rendirme y continuar ayudando a los demás a encontrar a su alma gemela.

De pronto sentí algo extraño, algo imposible, podía escuchar mi corazón latir, puse mi pata en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón, y sentí como palpitaba, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? La respuesta me llego de un modo inesperado.

X:-Asi que ya lo descubriste ¿No?-dijo una voz en mi cabeza, esta vez masculina, solo que muy parecida a la de un cachorro, bastante tierna.

Skull:-Uhm… si, eso creo-dije un poco asustado y sin saber que esperar.

X:-No, aun no lo has descubierto, usa la lógica y lo averiguaras-dijo tranquilamente.

Skull:-Disculpa que lo pregunte pero… ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte confundido.

X:-Estoy dentro de tu cabeza, ¿Quién crees que soy?-pregunto en tono astuto.

Skull:-¿Un… amigo imaginario?-fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza.

X: Suspiro-Si Skull, soy tu amigo imaginario, ahora concéntrate en lo que tienes frente a ti-.

Skull:-No entiendo nada-dije lentamente.

X: Volvió a suspirar-Aquí puedes amar Skull, si estas junto al mar o el océano puedes amar, ¿Entiendes ahora?-pregunto serio.

Skull: Por un momento no supe que decir, sin embargo al final pude hablar-Si… entiendo, sin embargo no veo cómo puede eso ayudar, si le dijera a alguien que tenemos que vivir cerca del océano porque si no, no puedo amarla creo que arruinaría la vida de ella-el simplemente guardo silencio-Oye ¿Sabes si yo tengo alma gemela?-pregunte con cansancio.

X:-Claro que la tienes, hay un alma que fue hecha para estar contigo, solo debes buscarla, te daré una pista, su nombre comienza con "W"-dijo con una pequeña risa.

Skull:-¿Wanda?-fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió.

X:-Cerca, pero no, ya lo entenderás, ahora debo irme, te deseo suerte con tu vida, si quieres volver a verme solo llámame, estaré protegiéndote eternamente, mi nombre es Sky-dijo con tono infantil.

Skull:-Ok, gracias por eso… Sky-dije extrañado.

Sky:-Solo recuerda Skull, el único que puede crear tu destino eres tú, sin embargo no hay caminos correctos o incorrectos, solo el que eliges… y el que no-dijo quedándose lentamente en silencio.

Yo me levante rápidamente y mire a mí alrededor para ver si era broma de alguien, sin embargo me encontraba solo aun, mire hacia el cielo de nuevo y sonreí.

Skull:-Tienes razón Sky, mañana mismo iré a al Cuartel General y detendré a Bone, y luego encontrare a mi alma gemela y la hare feliz, lo prometo-dicho eso Salí corriendo de vuelta con los chicos, listo para darles el anuncio.

Mientras.

Sin P.O.V.

No muy lejos de ahí, en el Cuartel General, un perro raza Doverman con una marca que dice "R6" en un costado trata de conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo, siendo acosado por cientos de preguntas, todas sin respuestas.

Arsix:-No sé qué es lo que debo hacer, ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo esto tan difícil?-se pregunta recordando la tarde de ese día.

Mientras volvía de una misión había visto el campo donde se había tenido la pelea la noche anterior, no tenía idea de que había sucedido, pero por el aroma se había dado cuenta de que la organización había tenido algo que ver, pero no podía creer que Bone, a quien le debía casi todo lo que era ahora, estuviera planeando algo malo, siempre había sido un jefe admirable.

Arsix:-Ya estoy harto de esto, no puedo responderme nada yo mismo ¿Por qué no puedes estar aquí… Sarah?-dijo espontáneamente, quedándose congelado por un segundo, ese nombre tenía algo extraño, ¿Por qué lo había dicho? El no conocía a nadie llamada Sarah, o alguien llamado Billy… ¿Billy?, el nombre llego a él como un golpe

De pronto, recordó quien era Billy, y quien era Sarah, esos nombres formaban parte del pasado que decidió olvidar, del pasado que lo atormento durante años, del pasado que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Lentamente comenzó a recordar, era como una tortura, pero sabía que… sin importar lo que pudiese pasar, si se quería encontrar a sí mismo, debía volver a ver.

* * *

Bien, este es el capítulo 17, lamento la tardanza, tratare de no tardar de nuevo pero en estos momentos me siento pésimo, espero recuperarme pronto.

Fuera de eso quiero decirles que Howl y Sky no tendrán importancia por ahora, pero si en el futuro, dicho eso me despido de ustedes.

"Aquello a lo que le temes en las noches no es real, lo que te asusta es tu propia mente, pero yo si soy real, y aunque no me tengas miedo robare tu alma"-Drake

Adiós y cuídense si hay temporada de lluvias, no me gustaría que estuvieran como yo, Suerte 8]


	19. Memorias de Arsix

Perdonen la tardanza en subir estos dos capitulos u.u, parece que los lunes siempre aparece una razon u otra que me dificultan el actualizar u.u

* * *

Capitulo 18: Memorias de Arsix.

Arsix P.O.V.

No sé por qué recordaba esto en este punto, quizás era porque estaba confundido, todo lo que estaba seguro de entender ahora se me hacía dudoso, todo desde que tuve que ir a deshacerme de ese Bolt, después de haberme ido me sentí muy mal ¿Realmente el merecía morir? Aun si hubiera ayudado a Skull, quien ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea un traidor, el no merecía la muerte, tal vez no supiera quien era en realidad Skull, todas esas cosas estaban en mi mente, quías eso fue lo que me hizo recordar mi pasado.

Flashback.

Lo único que recuerdo de mi madre es que era muy suave, estaba conmigo y con mis hermanos todo el tiempo, era tibia y amorosa, yo era muy feliz, sin embargo tiempo después nos separaron, a el resto de mis hermanos se los llevaron unos extraños sujetos, a mí me llevaron a un lugar lleno de animales, por lo que podía saber en ese tiempo había entendido que ese lugar era llamado veterinaria, los primeros días fueron más que solitarios, estaba en una enorme jaula con otros perros, sin embargo casi no hablaba, extrañaba mucho a mi madre.

Por lo que había escuchado de los perros que ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí, ese lugar era para que nos tuvieran ahí hasta que alguna persona nos viera y nos llevara con él, espere el día con un poco de emoción, planeaba que me adoptaran y luego huir para buscar a mi madre de nuevo.

Después de muchos días, los cuales se volvieron semanas, y al final se cumplió un mes, yo había crecido muy poco, empezaba a pensar que nadie me adoptaría, pero por alguna razón sentí que ese día iba a pasar algo diferente al resto.

Una familia entro a la veterinaria, era formada por dos hermanos más o menos de 10 años ambos, una niña y un niño, junto a ellos venían sus padres, al ver la jaula de los perros los niños corrieron hacia ella rápidamente, nos estuvieron viendo durante largo tiempo, yo desistí de la idea de llamar su atención y me acosté en una esquina de la jaula, por suerte el niño se dio cuenta y se acercó a mí, después me levanto y me miro al rostro, después me sonrió.

Niño-Hola perrito, yo me llamo Peter y vas a venir conmigo, te llamaras… Johnny-dijo abrazándome.

No podía creerlo, había sido adoptado, por una familia, observe a la niña, quien levanto a una cachorrita, a la cual le dijo que la iba a adoptar y que se iba a llamar Sarah, al menos me alegro que iba a tener una compañera con quien jugar.

Pasaron los años muy lentamente, la familia que me adopto vivía en una granja, en la que había muchos animales, aprendí rápidamente a que debía cuidar el lugar con todas mis fuerzas, así como a la familia, el ganado y sobre todo a ella… Sarah.

En tres años ella se había vuelto hermosa, era raza mezclada, pero era muy parecida a una Collie, ella era amable y tierna, pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo cuando éramos cachorros, pero conforme crecimos nos distanciamos mucho, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa casi no hablábamos, aunque era la mayoría mi culpa, cuando hablaba con ella no podía evitar decir incoherencias ridículas, pero era porque ella me ponía muy nervioso.

Conseguí hacerme amigo del perro de la familia de a lado, era un Yorkshire Terrier, más o menos de mi edad, su nombre era Billy, él siempre me había apoyado con mi problema con Sarah, sin embargo no me ayudaba de mucho, casi no había diferencia.

Ese día me levante en la cama de mi persona, Peter, él ya había crecido, sin embargo seguía jugando conmigo todo el día, al igual que Sarah con su persona, la vida me sonreí todos los días, cosa que yo no hacía, cada vez me sentía más mal por no poder vencer a mi pena, pero con otros perros era muy penoso, fue un milagro que Billy me aceptara como su amigo, pero había sido así.

Salí de su habitación y casi inmediatamente me dirigí a mi plato de comida, sonreí al ver mi plato lleno de comida para perros, pero cuando me acerque vi a Sarah, cuyo plato estaba junto al mío, estaba comiendo tranquilamente, sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, me acerque lentamente a ella y metí mi cabeza en el plato con fuerza, sonrojándome en extremo, lanzando croquetas al suelo, ella me miro y sonrió.

Sarah:-Hay Johnny, siempre eres muy tosco-dijo en tono divertido, y cálido.

Johnny:-Yo… ya sabes, que… tú sabes… o quizás no, pero… si supieras pues… creo que… lo sabrías-dije confundiéndome hasta a mí mismo.

Sarah:-¿Qué?-pregunto muy confundida.

Johnny:-Lo siento… ni siquiera yo me entiendo… pero no es tu culpa, es mía, mía, mía y solo mía, tengo absolutamente toda la culpa tu no debes culparte por que la culpa es mía y si no lo fuera tal vez sería tuya, pero por suerte no es así, si es mi culpa-dije increíblemente rápido.

Sarah:-Entiendo, bueno yo voy a… hacer alguna cosa-dijo yéndose muy rápido.

Me sentí un tonto, lo había vuelto a arruinar, y siempre ocurría lo mismo, terminaba por decir cosas ridículas, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente pálido por el nerviosismo, así como todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, espere a que se me pasara y luego salí por la puerta para mascotas, sin siquiera acabar de comer.

Me senté en el verde pasto a observar las nubes, sabía lo que era mi sentimiento por Sarah, al principio lo había negado, pero al final lo había aceptado, la amaba, y no era un amor pequeño, me había enamorado de ella como nunca me enamoraría de nadie en mi vida, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Incluso parecía que las nubes tenían su forma, la forma de su rostro sonriéndome hermosamente, en ese momento llego Billy.

Billy:-¿Sucede algo Johnny? ¿Por qué vez al cielo?-pregunto viendo al cielo también, después sonrió-Ah, ya se, estás pensando en ella ¿Verdad?-.

Johnny:-Yo… si, no la puedo sacar de mi mente en ningún momento, es que es… tan hermosa-dije cerrando los ojos mientras su imagen me venía a la mente.

Billy:-Hay Johnny, vaya que estás enamorado, pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, debes reunir todo tu valor y decírselo, ayer se mudó una familia a la granja que esta junto a la de mi familia, y tienen un perro, no querrás que se te adelanten ¿O sí?-pregunto astutamente.

Johnny: Sentí un escalofrió pasar por mi lomo y me levante increíblemente rápido-¿Qué?... no puede ser… lo que me faltaba-sentí unas profundas ganas de ponerme a llorar y a gritar, me sentía completamente inútil, impotente.

Billy:-Tranquilo, tuvieron que irse de nuevo, al parecer aún no se acaban de mudar, tienes una oportunidad más, solo una-dijo con tono serio.

Johnny:-Lo hare, se lo diré hoy mismo-dije lleno de decisión por primera vez en mi vida.

Billy:-De acuerdo, pero antes creo que debemos preparar algo romántico-dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

Pasamos muchas horas preparando un sitio en un granero abandonado, lo estuve adornando románticamente para la ocasión, conseguí comida y velas, estaba todo preparado, por desgracia ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, Billy estuvo entreteniendo a Sarah todo el día, después los vi acercarse, el me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, era la hora, le di un último vistazo a mi obra y con una gran sonrisa abrí la puerta cuando la tocaron, en frente de mi estaba Sarah, quien tenía una sonrisa de confusión en el rostro.

Sarah:-¿Qué paso Johnny? Billy me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, si es por lo de la mañana, aún sigo sin saber, así que… ¿Qué es?-pregunto sonriéndome tiernamente.

Johnny: Comencé a temblar, sin embargo recordé las palabras de Billy, esta era mi última oportunidad, no podía arruinarla de nuevo, deje de temblar y le sonreí-Sarah, entra, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte-entro sorprendida y le ofrecí que se sentara en un pequeño colchón que había traído para ella, me senté frente a ella, delante de nosotros había una pequeña mesa con platos de comida y una vela iluminando, de pronto sentí que era momento de hablar, reuní todo el valor que tenía y comencé-Sarah… yo… veras, desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo por ti, al principio no sabía que era, pero con el tiempo lo he entendido… Sarah yo… te amo-dije cerrando los ojos.

Durante unos momentos no sentí nada, supuse que eso era un no, lentamente sentí su pata acariciar mi mejilla, ella levanto mi rostro y me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sarah:-Johnny… yo también te amo, a pesar de que eres muy penoso, te amo con todo mi ser-le sonreí y acerque mi boca a la de ella.

Por un momento sentí como levemente nuestros labios se tocaban, en ese pequeño instante sentí que era el ser más feliz del mundo, ahora lo tenía todo, sin embargo fuimos interrumpidos, ya que el padre de mi persona me llamo, lentamente me separe de ella y acaricie su mejilla con mucho amor.

Johnny:-Debo ir amor, vuelve a la casa, continuaremos con esto cuando vuelva ¿Si?-pregunte con voz tranquila, algo extraño en mí.

Sarah:-Claro amor, te esperare-nos abrazamos y salimos del granero.

Ella se dirigió a la casa y yo me dirigí con el padre de mi persona, al parecer iba a salir y me pidió que lo acompañara ya que podía ser peligroso, durante el trayecto estuve pensando en ella, ahora todo estaba perfecto, tenía una casa, una familia, una pareja… ahora ya nada podría salir mal… o eso pensaba.

El padre de mi persona entro a un granero en donde al parecer estaban celebrando unos de sus amigo lo bien que había salido la producción de ese año, yo me quede afuera viendo la Luna, pensando en ella, en Sarah, tenía muchas ganas de volver pero debía esperar.

De pronto salieron los amigos del padre de mi persona, él también estaba con ellos, al parecer habían estado tomando y estaban borrachos, me moleste un poco pero de pronto me tomaron y me llevaron adentro, vi que había unos sujetos avivando una llama, en la que tenían puesto un marcador para ganado antiguo.

En ese momento sentí un terror horrible, trate de huir pero me sujetaron con fuerza, a pesar de estar borrachos, de pronto sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi costado, me habían colocado el marcador al rojo vivo, sentí como mi piel era quemada mientras ellos reían, yo aullé de dolor sin lograr nada, me sujetaron con más fuerza y volvieron a ponerme el marcador, después de eso lo volvieron a hacer una y otra vez, no estoy seguro de cuantas, ellos no dejaban de reír, al final cuando el marcador dejo de quemarme me echaron cerveza en la herida, produciéndome un dolor imposible de describir.

Perdí todo el control sobre mí y mordí con fuerza la mano de quien me sujetaba, haciendo que me soltara, uno de ellos disparo en mi contra, por suerte fallo, yo les gruñí con furia, durante unos minutos, ellos parecían asustados, después comenzaron a golpearme y a patearme, con mucha fuerza, golpeando sobre todo mi quemadura, la cual aún estaba sangrando.

Cuando me di cuenta de mi desventaja salí huyendo, al salir encontré a unos policías, tras de ellos estaba mi familia, y Sarah, sin embargo no notaron mi marca, los hombres salieron del granero y le mostraron la mano de que había mordido, gritando que estaba fuera de control y que me dispararan.

Iba a ir con mi familia pero recibí un disparo, haciéndome caer, sentí que comenzaba a llover, observe a mi persona, Peter, estaba asustado, levante mi pata hacia él, como si lo saludar, pero Sarah se puso en frente de él, gruñéndome con lágrimas en los ojos.

No podía creer lo que sucedía, toda mi vida se acababa de desmoronar en menos de un momento, yo no había podido hacer nada, y ni siquiera había tenido la culpa, lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo, sentí que algo en mi corazón se destrozaba lenta y dolorosamente, causando un horrible y triste eco dentro de mi alma, ahora estaba solo… solo… solo…

La palabra sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, me levante con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban y comencé a correr, escuche que me dispararon de nuevo, esta vez sin darme, corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegue hasta un bosque después de casi dos horas de correr sin detenerme, tenía la cabeza baja, mi mete parecía haberse apagado simplemente, sentía la lluvia caer fuertemente, cicatrizando mi quemadura y haciéndola permanente.

Tropecé sintiendo como me rompía la pata, caí en un charco de lodo, me quede ahí sin hacer nada, de pronto comencé a llorar desgarradoramente, ya no tenía nada, todo lo que había tenido lo había perdido. Toque mi marca lentamente, el solo sentir mi pata suavemente me hizo gritar de dolor, la observe, decía "R6", al parecer era un numero con que diferenciaban a su ganado.

Continúe llorando por horas, hasta que subí la vista al cielo, y ahí estaba la Luna, cuando la vi sentí algo nacer dentro de mí, era un odio profundo, increíblemente profundo, apreté mis puños hasta causarme daño a mí mismo.

Sin dejar de mirar al cielo me levante, a pesar de que mi pata estaba rota, o de que había recibido un disparo me levante, sentí mi semblante endurecerse increíblemente.

Comencé a caminar mirando hacia el frente, sin saber que seguía, mientras en mi mente solo había una idea.

A partir de ese momento no volvería a depender de nadie, no volvería a amar, ese tonto sentimiento ya no era necesario, mi futuro iba a seguir un camino, un único camino, el de la justicia, iba a hacer justicia por mi propia mano a partir de ahora, sin importar lo difícil que pudiera ser, y me iba a olvidar de todo lo que había pasado, pero esa marca iba a ser mi nuevo nombre, Johnny había muerto esa noche, había muerto en las heladas aguas del odio, ahora iba a llamarme Arsix, y sin importar lo que me costara, no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir a alguien, no mientras yo estuviera vivo.

Los próximos dos años pasaron muy rápidamente, me había convertido en un ser casi mítico, iba de sitio en sitio, castigando a aquellos que estuvieran lastimando a otros, casi siempre eran perros que torturaban gatos o a otros perros más pequeños, por lo cual muchos gatos me llamaban su salvador, sin embargo en un punto conocí a un perro llamado Bone.

El me hablo sobre la justicia, y sobre lo que yo podía hacer, dijo que trabajaba para una organización que se encargaba de proteger y salvar, accedí a ir con él, con su ayuda me hice fuerte, el me mostro el camino hacia la justicia, me mostro la diferencia entre quienes son inocentes y quienes no, a él le debía mi vida.

Las cosas fueron bien, hasta que unos cuantos meses antes del presente sucedió eso, la primera parte de una traición, la cual estaba siendo planeada por Skull, alguien a quien al principio tome como alguien sin importancia, ahora debía detenerlo, sin importar lo que costara

Fin de Flashback.

Me levante de mi cama, había recordado mi misión en la vida, y Skull había ido en contra de ella, ahora él debía morir, él y todo aquel que lo ayudara, a no importaba si era inocente o no, por el simple hecho de ayudarlo, eran culpables.

Después de decidir eso me volvía acostar, iba a encontrar respuestas, pero tendría que salir a la mañana siguiente, fuera estaba lloviendo, mire a la Luna y cerré los ojos, estaba cerca, el momento para impartir mi justicia.

Bolt P.O.V.

Habíamos estado caminando durante horas, Mittens estaba conmigo, descansando sobre mí, la decisión de Skull nos había sorprendido bastante, sobre todo por la hora, pero no había opción, lentamente comenzamos a ver una mansión levantándose en medio del bosque, escuche a Rhino mencionar con emoción un capítulo de mi serie en el que me había tenido que infiltrar en la mansión del Dr. Calicó, sin embargo mis nervios eran demasiados para responder, temía por Mittens, no quería que a ella le pasara nada.

Finalmente habíamos llegado, delante de nosotros estaba el Cuartel General.

* * *

Bien este fue el capítulo 18, como pudieron ver supongo que ahora entenderán el por qué Arsix es así, y créanme que será relevante.

Ahora me despido de ustedes, pero antes.

"Cuando todo el mundo se cierra para ti, tu única opción es ir contra el"-Arsix.

Bien, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8]


	20. Entrando al Cuartel enemigo

Este es el primer capítulo editado de los que he subido ^^, no es mucho lo que cambié, admito que si fue para cubrir un error que cometí que si me pareció necesario cubrir u.u, y lo peor es que el mismo error lo cometí durante un par de capítulos próximos, por lo que los editaré también ^^, espero no me llevé mucho tiempo u.u.

Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo n.n, sus reviews me han dado muchos ánimos ^^, suponía que nadie leería mi fic al resubirlo, pero para mi sorpresa s lo han hecho, y me siento muy feliz por ello ^^.

Gracias! n.n

(PD. Próximamente intentaré re-escribir las "biografías" de mis chicos y alguna información de mi en mi perfil, solía tenerla pero… sobra decirlo ^^´)

* * *

Capítulo 19: Entrando al Cuartel enemigo.

Bolt P.O.V.

Flashback.

Estaba caminando por la casa en la que nos encontrábamos, Mittens estaba hablando con Angie sobre algo que no entendí bien, quizás algo relacionado con Skull, quien acababa de irse a algún lugar, Rhino nos había hablado de su amiga, al parecer sentía algo por ella, por lo que me alegre por él y le di ánimos, mientras caminaba me topé con una habitación que estaba un poco más ordenada que el resto, en una pared estaba un librero, me acerque, mas por que no se me ocurría nada más que hacer.

Estaba lleno de muchos libros, entre ellos vi uno que me llamo la atención, en la portada había un perro y un gato, lo coloque en el piso y comencé a leerlo, al principio me pareció un libro común y corriente, decía cosas sobre los animales caseros, de pronto me topé con una sección extraña, llamada "Apareamiento", la cual comencé a leer.

Mientras lo leía mi mente se fue confundiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto de asustarme, cuando acabe deje el libro en el piso, lentamente me aleje y me senté en una esquina, lo que acababa de leer me había explicado muchas cosas, cosas muy vergonzosas.

Ahora entendía por que Mittens se había puesto así cuando había sugerido que tuviéramos hijos en ese momento, o porque Prince se había reído, nunca pensé que tener cachorros era un asunto tan penoso, me cubrí la cara mientras sentí una vergüenza tan grande que me comencé a marear, salí de la habitación y choque con Mittens, quien me miro sorprendida.

Mittens:-Bolt, ten cuidado… ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto frotándose la cabeza adolorida.

Bolt:-Yo… es que… bueno…-me levante y salí corriendo, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de leer.

Pensar en ello era bochornoso, me senté en la entrada de la casa pensando en ello, no sabía lo que debía hacer, por un lado era vergonzoso, por otro… ¿Realmente importaba eso?, después de todo eso era normal ¿no?, cuando dos seres se quieren pues… tiene que suceder en algún momento, me levante y me sentí mal por lo que había hecho, quizás debía volver y hablar con ella sobre lo que acababa de entender, y quizás… podría suceder, después de todo yo amaba a Mittens, y eso era lo realmente importante, camine en dirección a donde la había dejado, ella aún estaba ahí, al parecer muy confundida por mi reacción.

Bolt:-Uhm… Mittens, Creo que debemos hablar de algo-dije apenado.

Mittens:-¿Volverás a salir corriendo, dejándome tirada?-dijo un poco molesta.

Bolt:-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-fui hacia ella y la abrace, ayudándola a levantarse.

Mittens:-No te preocupes Bolt, no estoy tan molesta ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sonriéndome tiernamente.

Bolt:-Mittens… yo… sé cómo nacen los cachorros…-dije reuniendo todas mis fuerzas.

Ella me miro sorprendida por un largo, silencioso y sobre todo incomodo momento, de pronto nos sonrojamos por el hecho de tener nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, nos separamos y ella se quedó frente a mí, suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar, por desgracia no lo logro, en ese momento llego Skull corriendo.

Skull: Rápidamente entro a la casa y corrió hasta encontrarnos, se detuvo respirando agitadamente-Chicos… yo… mi amigo imaginario… Sky… bebida energética…-dijo sentándose en el piso para recuperar el aliento.

Bolt:-Tranquilo Skull, respira y después explícanos-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Skull:-Lo se… solo un momento…-termino de recuperarse mientras Rhino y Emily llegaban junto a nosotros-Ya, chicos, hay que ir a detener a Bone en este momento-dijo lleno de decisión.

Rhino:-Estoy contigo, esto será tan emocionante como cuando Bolt detuvo los planes de…-iba a continuar pero Mittens lo detuvo.

Mittens:-Si, ya escuchamos esa historia, ¿Estás seguro de esto Skull? Con todo lo que hemos pasado creo que vimos que ellos no son algo fácil de derrotar-dijo preocupada.

Angie: De pronto hablo y me di cuenta de que estaba a mi lado-Por supuesto que debemos ir, Skull tiene razón-dijo sonriéndole a Skull con su mirada de antes, Skull le devolvió la sonrisa.

Skull:-Bien, debemos salir ahora mismo, el Cuartel General no debe estar lejos-.

Fin del Flashback.

Eso había dicho Skull, sin embargo estuvimos caminando durante mas o menos dos horas, a pesar de ser de noche y estar lloviendo fuertemente, sin embargo habíamos llegado, estaba frente a nosotros, era la primera vez que lo veía, me sorprendió lo grande que era, sin embargo pude sentir el peligro de solo verlo, era una sensación que realmente extrañaba, la sensación de estar a punto de hacer algo grande, de poder salvar algo de nuevo, y después de todo había entrenado, si se le puede decir entrenar a recibir golpes de Angie mientras ella te grita que aguantes, aun me asustaba recordarlo.

Skull:-Llegamos chicos, este es el Cuartel General-dijo en tono serio mientras un trueno cayó cerca, dándole un aspecto peligroso, Skull lo miro sorprendido- Wow ¿Vieron eso?, déjenme intentarlo de nuevo, llegamos chicos, este es el Cuartel General-imito su tono de voz anterior, espero y vio que no pasaba nada-No, parece que no funciono-dijo decepcionado.

Angie:-Déjate de tonterías Skull, este sitio es peligroso, no podemos entrar solo así-dijo golpeando a Skull como antes, por lo que me di cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado entre ellos, ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Mittens:-¿Y cuál es el plan?-pregunto bajando de mi lomo, donde lo la había llevado para que no se cansara, aun no habíamos hablado sobre lo de tener cachorros.

Emily:-Rhino y yo podemos entrar primero si ustedes quieren-dijo sonriendo.

Rhino:-Ella tiene razón, después de todo soy el gran Rhino-dijo con aires de grandeza.

Bolt:-No sé si sea buena idea mandarlos a ustedes, quizás sea lo mejor que se queden esperando afuera-dije preocupado por el hecho de que ellos eran pequeños.

Angie:-No Bolt, pensándolo bien creo que es un buen plan, síganme, pero sean cautelosos, y sabes que eso va para ti Skull-dijo en tono serio.

Skull:-Tranquila-dijo riendo suavemente.

Nos acercamos a la entrada y vimos que había un perro protegiéndola, tal como nos lo había dicho Skull, rápidamente Angie lo golpeo con una roca, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Mittens:-Wow, eso fue rápido, ¿En realidad va a ser así de fácil?-pregunto al parecer esperando oír una respuesta afirmativa.

Angie:-No, una vez que entremos el único modo de salir es muerto o con el lugar destruido, así que si alguien quiere retractarse puede hacerlo ahora-espero a que alguno de nosotros se retractara, incluso yo me aferre a una imposible esperanza de que Mittens lo hiciera, aunque sabía que eso podía ser imposible-Bien, en ese caso, vamos-dijo entrando.

Entramos tras de ella, eran las 3:00 am, por lo que el lugar parecía estar solo, el sitio lucia antiguo, incluso desde adentro parecía aún más grande, había algunas estatuas, caminábamos por un pasillo, de pronto Rhino se subió en Emily y ella voló hacia adelante, tras de ellos comenzaron a correr unos perros, iba a ir tras de ellos pero fui detenido por Angie, quien me hizo señas de guardar silencio, ella comenzó a guiarnos, al principio creí que nos iba a llevar a la habitación del tal Bone, pero no fue así, nos llevó a lo que parecía ser un sótano, caminamos por un largo y oscuro pasillo, en el cual habían celdas, vi sombras dentro pero no me acerque por mi seguridad.

Sentí que Mittens se acercaba a mí, al parecer nerviosa por el aspecto tétrico del lugar, yo lentamente la abraza para calmarla, caminando con dificultad, ella me miro y me sonrió, Angie caminaba rápidamente, casi sin importarle el sonido de nuestras patas caminando, de pronto se detuvo y nos metimos en una celda abierta, vi que al final del pasillo había una puerta, la cual se abrió, de ella salió un Pastor Alemán negro, el cual traía sujeto al collar un voluminoso reloj de bolsillo, parecía incomodo, sin embargo al parecía no importarle eso en absoluto, paso caminando delante de la celda donde nosotros estábamos.

Por un momento se detuvo delante de nosotros y se acercó a la celda, por suerte las sombras nos ayudaban, permitiéndonos pasar inadvertidos, estiro su pata, sentí que iba a tocarme, pero en ese preciso momento vio su reloj y salió rápidamente de ahí, todos salimos de la celda agitados por lo cerca que había estado.

Bolt:-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quién era ese?-pregunte mirando la puerta de donde había salido.

Angie:-Vamos a obtener información antes que nada, sobre el… su nombre es Clock, siempre trae ese reloj, y odia perder el tiempo, supongo que esta vez nos ayudó eso-dijo suspirando de un modo extraño.

Mittens:-¿Que sucede?-pregunto extrañada.

Angie:-Bueno, yo y el… tuvimos una relación, pero al final la decidimos terminar, él quería hacer que dejara de ser amiga de Skull-dijo apenada.

Skull:-Digamos que nunca le agrade, creo que eran celos, pero bueno vamos-dijo corriendo hacia la puerta, Angie llego antes que él y lo golpeo en la cabeza con mucha fuerza-Ouch… eso dolió-.

Angie:-Te dije que fueras cauteloso-.

Mientras ellos discutían yo abrí la puerta lentamente, era un cuarto grande, pero no había nadie, solo había algunos muebles, y una computadora, lentamente me acerque a ella, siendo seguido por Mittens.

Mittens:-Bolt… ¿Crees que sea seguro acercarnos?-pregunto deteniéndome.

Bolt:-No lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra forma-dije examinando el lugar, revisando que no hubiera nadie.

Mittens:-Está bien, vamos-dijo de mala gana.

Cuando llegamos estuvimos viendo la computadora, ciertamente no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban, pero Penny tenía una, de pronto recordé a Penny, volviéndome a preguntar que habría sido de ella.

Skull: Llego junto a nosotros-Mittens, Angie dice que prefiere tenerte como su compañera vigilando afuera-dijo mirando la computadora con la misma cara que yo.

Mittens:-Ten cuidado Bolt-beso mis labios y salió del sitio rápidamente, dejándonos a mí y a Skull con nuestra confusión.

Skull:-¿Tu sabes usar esta cosa?-dijo levantando la pantalla y mirándola.

Bolt:-Uhm… no… no debe ser difícil-.

Skull: Toco un botón y la computadora comenzó a hacer un ruido raro, después lo volvió tocar, asustado-Me parece que si es difícil, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto desesperado.

Bolt: Me vino una idea a la cabeza, no era muy prometedora, pero me parecía que era la mejor, aunque realmente era la única-¿Crees que haya un teléfono por aquí?-le pregunte a Skull, quien me vio confundido, por suerte si había uno, esta era nuestra única oportunidad, y deseaba que funcionara.

Sin P.O.V.

En un lugar muy lejano a ese, se encontraba un Pastor Blanco Suizo de nombre Chris, triste por la reciente perdida de sus amigos, los cuales debían haber muerto al explotar su casa días atrás, sus personas se encontraban durmiendo por la hora, sin embargo el no conciliaba el sueño esa noche, de pronto sonó el teléfono junto a él, y por alguna razón decidió contestar.

Chris: Miró a su alrededor _Si es una agencia de cobros, paso la grabación y ya está_ tomó el auricular y lo descolgó-¿Hola?-.

Mientras del otro lado se encontraban Skull y Bolt discutiendo por quien hablaba, Bolt quería hablar con su amigo y Skull quería ser quien diera las indicaciones.

Bolt:-Déjame hablar con él, tu no lo conoces-dijo tratando de tomar el teléfono.

Skull:-Vamos, solo esta vez, te prometo que la próxima vez es tu turno-sonrió tranquilamente.

Bolt: Suspiro-Está bien, hazlo-dijo rindiéndose ante Skull.

Skull:-Uhm… hola, ¿Tu eres Chris?-le preguntó a Chris una voz desconocida para él.

Chris:-Así es-dijo moviendo lentamente la cola-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-.

Skull:-Mi nombre es Skull, veras, no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero estoy con Bolt, dice que es tu amigo-le dijo tranquilamente.

Chris:-¡¿Bolt?! Jeje, que bien, yo… pensé que había fallecido, pero es para mí una gran alegría saber que no es así-intentó sonar tranquilo, pero ciertamente estaba muy contento por la noticia.

Skull:-Si, él está bien, como sea, estamos tratando de detener algo grande, algo muy grande, y necesitamos sacar información de una computadora, pero ni Bolt ni yo tenemos la mínima idea de cómo se usan ¿Podrías ayudarnos?-preguntó amablemente.

Chris:-Por supuesto-sonrió-¿Está conectada?-.

Skull: Él y Bolt observaron la computadora por un largo momento, tratando de adivinar a lo que se refería-No lo sé, ¿Cómo se si esta conectad?-preguntó confundido.

Chris:-Pues, ve que la CPU o la unidad principal, lleven un cablecillo detrás, que dé a un enchufe-explicó tranquilamente-O, ve si es que la CPU tiene alguna luz.

Skull:-Si la CPU es lo que creo que es, no, ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que tener alguna luz prendida?, quizás podría funcionar ponerle un explosivo-su voz se escuchaba con una extraña mezcla de emoción, confusión y tranquilidad.

Chris:-Eh… no. Si, algunas unidades tienen la luz encendida… pero… mira, para que sea más fácil, mejor presiona el botón de encendido, ¿Si? Debe decir "Power" u "On", si no enciende, esta desconectada.

Skull: Se acercó lentamente a Bolt y ambos examinaron la computadora-Dijo que tenía que presionar un botón que dijera "Power"… u "On", ¿Vez algo así?-pregunto levantando el monitor, golpeándolo suavemente.

Bolt:-En ese caso no debe ser muy diferente a una televisión, hubiera sido mejor que Rhino estuviera aquí-ambos continuaron examinando hasta que después de muchos intentos lograron encontrar el botón.

Skull:-Ya se prendió ¿Ahora qué?-preguntó alegremente.

Chris:-Pues, ve si tiene contraseña o no, y, si no tiene, ya puedes usarla-dijo sonriendo-Oh, sí, cuando termines, si quieres jugarle una broma al dueño de la computadora, finaliza el " ", se llevara un mal rato-rio suavemente, moviendo la cola.

Skull:-Gracias, oye, me dice que hay actualizaciones disponibles, ¿Debo aceptar o cancelar?-preguntó nuevamente confundido.

Chris:-Eh… pues eso depende, con una actualización, puedes… mmm… olvídalo, ponle "Cancelar"-.

Skull: Volvió con Bolt, sonriente-Cancélalo, y dijo que debíamos finalizar su existencia-.

Bolt:-¿Estás seguro de que dijo eso?-preguntó bastante extrañado.

Skull:-Eso creo, dale a la "e" de ahí, supongo que a eso se refería-Bolt obedeció y lo oprimió lentamente.

Bolt:-Supongo que debe tener sus razones para esto-.

Skull:-Espera, le dimos a la "e" y dice que no puede mostrar la página, ¿La rompí?-preguntó asustado.

Chris: Soltó una leve risa-No, comprueba que la conexión de banda ancha este bien. Ingresa a alguna sin contraseña, o alguna que tenga la contraseña ya puesta-.

Skull:-Dice que el programa no responde, en fin ¿Cómo encuentro un archivo en esta cosa?-.

Chris:-Usa el buscador que aparece como opción en "Inicio", Por cierto, si ves a Bolt o a Mittens, envíales mi saludos, por favor-sonrió ampliamente.

Skull:-De acuerdo, espera un segundo-el comienza a buscar en los archivos con Bolt.

Bolt:-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?-preguntó preocupado por el tiempo que eso les estaba llevando.

Skull:-No lo sé exactamente, supongo que algún archivo donde diga sus planes-dijo observando la computadora.

Bolt:-Mira, hay un archivo de ti-le dijo señalándole el monitor, en donde se podía ver el nombre de Skull.

Skull:-Cierto ¿Qué dice?-preguntó sonriendo emocionado.

Bolt:-Veamos, "Skull, originalmente miembro del equipo de eliminación…"-en ese momento Skull golpeó el monitor.

Skull:-Bolt… por favor… finge que no leíste eso-Bolt notó que Skull parecía bastante nervioso y preocupado.

Bolt:-¿Qué quiso decir con "equipo de eliminación"?-de pronto comenzó a sentir una extraña desconfianza en Skull, aunque en su mayoría por su modo de actuar.

Skull: Suspiró triste-Veras, cuando entre a la organización… el antiguo jefe tuvo una idea muy peligrosa, creo un equipo que se encargara de eliminar a los enemigos rápidamente, y no solo eso, quería que fueran capaces de destruir grandes lugares completamente, y en un tiempo muy corto, yo acepté unirme porque cuando escuche su nombre supuse que iba a ser divertido… pero cuando me entere de lo que era me arrepentí, pero ya no me dejaron retroceder, ¿Recuerdas al perro que nos atacó?, a eso me refería cuando dije que no pensé que Bone llegara a ese extremo, el perro que nos ataco fue entrenado del mismo modo que nosotros, al parecer Bone quiere volver a crear un equipo así-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Bolt:-¿Pe… pero porque no nos lo dijiste?-pregunto sorprendido ante esto.

Skull:-Porque… eso es algo que no me gusta recordar, pasaron cosas horribles… fuimos traicionados y yo… aún tengo pesadillas con eso-puso su pata en su pecho, donde Bolt pudo ver una cicatriz muy grande y extraña, después volteo a ver el monitor, en el que pudo ver una foto de Skull con menos de la mitad de sus cicatrices actuales, por lo que pensó que no sería bueno seguir hablando de eso

Bolt:-Tranquilo amigo, ahora conseguiremos esa información-ambos se acercaron de nuevo a la computadora-¿Cómo crees que se llame la carpeta?-pregunto observando todo con detenimiento.

Skull:-Mmmm… búscala como "Plan para ser el nuevo dios del mundo"-dijo tranquilamente.

Bolt:-Esta… bien-extrañado comenzó a buscar, para su sorpresa lo encontró-Wow, tenías razón ¿Cómo lo sacamos de aquí?-de pronto el monitor comenzó a encender con una enorme llama debido a un corto circuito, al parecer por el golpe de Skull.

Skull: Tomó el teléfono de nuevo-Oye… ¿Es normal que la pantalla se esté quemando?-preguntó confundido, pero tranquilo.

Chris:-¿Quemando? Pues… no, la verdad creo que no-ladeó la cabeza, un tanto extrañado.

Bolt:-Ayúdame Skull-dijo tratando de apagarla con una manta.

Skull:-Espera trata de golpearla-ambos comenzaron a golpearla hasta lograr apagarla, después Skull volvió al teléfono-Ya no se está quemando, o eso parece, por cierto ¿Puedo sacar los archivos de esta cosa?-preguntó mientras Bolt trataba de apagar la manta que se prendió en fuego también.

Chris:-Si, puedes, pero no golpeando la computadora o dando tirones…-dijo rascándose lentamente el cuello-Necesitas un dispositivo de almacenamiento de información… como un Pendrive o un Mp3… o algo así-sonrió.

Skull:-Dice que tenemos meterlo en un Pendrive o un Mp3, ¿Tu sabes qué es eso?-miró a Bolt confundido.

Bolt:-No, déjame ver-lentamente comenzó a buscar en los muebles cercanos, hasta que logró encontrar algo-Aquí hay algo, dice Mp3-se lo dio a Skull y volvió a la computadora.

Skull: Lo encendió y para su sorpresa comenzó a escucharse una canción-Mira, esta cosa tiene música-dijo distraído.

Chris:-Jajaja, sí, eso servirá, conéctalo al puerto USB del equipo-observó la televisión, donde había una banda tocando, comenzando a corear una canción.

Skull:-Conéctalo en el puerto USB-dijo dándole el Mp3 a Bolt, buscando con el alguna entrada para meterlo, notando Skull una toma de corriente en el suelo-Debe ser ese-ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a tratar de meterlo ahí, consiguiéndolo al final con mucho esfuerzo.

Bolt:-Ya está, ¿Estás seguro de que esa era la entrada correcta?-preguntó un poco inseguro por la reacción del Mp3, el cual comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño.

Skull:-Si… creo-tomó el teléfono de nuevo-Ya lo conectamos-de pronto el Mp3 explotó-Ups… creo que lo conecte en el sitio incorrecto, voy a probar con otra cosa-dijo colocándole un explosivo en el puerto USB, provocando que explotase completamente la computadora-No, no funciono, pero gracias de todos modos-dijo en tono tranquilo, un poco decepcionado.

Chris:-De acuerdo… cuando quieras-dijo bastante extrañado-Creo que es lo mismo que sucede cuando intentas eliminar la papelera de reciclaje…-.

Skull:-Las computadoras definitivamente no son lo mío, espera un segundo…-

Angie: Entró al haber escuchado la explosión y miró la computadora destruida, a Bolt alejado muy sorprendido y a Skull hablando por teléfono-¡SKULLLLLL!-gritó corriendo hacia él, haciendo que la llamada se cortase.

Skull: Trató de huir de ella, pero fue alcanzado para ser golpeado por ella.

Mittens: Entró y caminó lentamente hasta Bolt-Bolt… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fueron todos esos sonidos?-preguntó mirando a Skull y Angie.

Bolt:-Nada, por cierto, Chris manada saludos-dijo abrazándola.

Mittens:-¿Chris?... ya veo, hace mucho que no lo vemos-en ese momento Angie se lanzó a golpear esta vez a Bolt.

Angie:-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?, lo perdimos todos, vamos-dijo corriendo hacia afuera.

Todos salieron tras de ella, iban a huir, pero escucharon que alguien corría en esa dirección, por lo que abrieron otra de las celdas y se escondieron, quien paso era Clock, quien al parecer había escuchado la explosión y no se percató de ellos, sin embargo Mittens retrocedió preocupada por que los fueran a encontrar, pero choco contra algo, al darse la vuelta vio con mucho terror que era el perro que había sido encerrado ahí, el cual hizo un movimiento extraño, haciéndola gritar.

Bolt:-¡Mittens!-rápidamente se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su amada gritar, y sujeto al perro del cuello, sin embargo se llevó un enorme susto al arrancarle la cabeza-Ahhhhh-grito soltando el cuerpo.

Skull:-Bolt… lo mataste-dijo incrédulo, sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de que Clock paso detrás de ellos, mirándolos, pero sin detenerse.

Bolt:-Yo… no fue mi intención-dijo desesperado.

Angie:-Cállense los dos, no es de verdad-les mostro que la cabeza era solo una especie de muñeco.

Mittens:-Wow, aquí de verdad que son cuidadosos con sus encarcelados, ¿Cómo pudo escapárseles uno?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

Skull:-No es algo que pase muy…-tomo el cuerpo y su mirada se volvió una de terror-E… esta hecho de explosivos-dijo sorprendido.

Todos salieron y se alejaron, temiendo que explotara, sin embargo Angie abrió otra celda temiendo lo peor, encontrando que también era un muñeco hecho de explosivos.

Bolt:-Pero… ¿Qué sucede en este lugar?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Angie:-Olviden eso, debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo-.

Todos accedieron con gusto y comenzaron a correr hacia el piso de arriba, al llegar vieron la puerta al final del camino, la cual era la entrada, Bolt trato de llamar a Rhino y a Emily, pero ellos no llegaron por ninguna parte, aun así Angie le dijo que debían salir.

Bolt:-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con Rhino y Emily?, pueden matarlos si no salen con nosotros-dijo agitado.

Angie:-Saldrán… Emily es una paloma, y él un Hámster, tienen más formas de salir que nosotros-.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, Bolt ya podía sentir el aire exterior, lo único que había estado sintiendo ahí iba desde la sorpresa hasta el terror, todos sentían que habían conseguido su objetivo cuando fueron atrapados por una red enorme que cayó del techo, Bolt inmediatamente se acercó a Mittens para abrazarla.

Mittens:-¡Bolt… nos atraparon!-grito ante la enorme cantidad de sonido que comenzó a provocarse, al parecer decenas de perros salieron de escondites, apuntándoles con armas de fuego.

Bolt:-¡Tranquila Mittens, no voy a dejar que nada te pase!-la abrazo con mucha fuerza, tratando de no causarle daño.

Fueron rodeados completamente, Skull seguía luchando con la red, sin conseguir nada, de pronto los perros se abrieron para dejar pasar a Clock, quien saco un comunicador.

Clock:-Señor, logramos detenerlos-dijo en tono triunfante, pero con mirada seria, respondiendo una voz que Skull reconoció inmediatamente, era Bone.

Bone:-Que bien, tráiganlos a mi habitación, voy a divertiré con ellos un rato-dijo en tono atemorizante, con una voz gruesa.

Los perros tomaron la red con sus mandíbulas y se los llevaron arrastrando, mientras Angie buscaba una manera de escapar, Skull peleaba con la red mientras le gritaba a los perros que los dejaran ir y Bolt abrazaba a Mittens, tratando de calmarla, sin saber si ese era su fin o si aún tenían una esperanza.

* * *

Bien, este fue el capítulo 19, no daré ningún comentario, eso se los dejo a ustedes, y quiero agradecerle a Cris por dejarme usar a Chris en esa parte, bien dicho eso me despido de ustedes, lectores.

"Mirar tu sonrisa fue lo único que me mantuvo con fuerza todo ese tiempo, por desgracia haberte causado esa tristeza me hizo odiarme a mí mismo"-Skull.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente son una gran motivacion, Adiós y Suerte a todos 8]


	21. Nota 2

Hola, quisiera antes que nada… disculparme por no decir nada hasta ahora… supongo que si habrá a quien le haya extrañado que no publicara nada…

Lamento… informar que la re-publicación de mi fic quedará pausada indefinidamente…

Lo más posible es que no pueda volver sino hasta que termine el verano.

Para explicar lo que paso… debo comenzar hace mas una semana, el sábado de la semana antepasada creo que sería, ese día… mientras limpiaba mi habitación al ver debajo de un mueble, me encontré con un alacrán, no era la primera vez que me encontraba uno, más o menos un mes atrás ya me había encontrado un par, aparentemente suelen andar en pares. Esto… me afectó mucho… muchísimo… por dos razones… la primera es que estos alacranes son venenosos… y mortales… no matan en minutos pero si no reciben la atención necesaria en un par de horas, pueden llegar a serlo, son negros con partes naranjas, y sus colas tiene una especie de aguijón mas pequeño debajo e su aguijón, lo cual es la característica que hace ver que son venenosos, he investigado muchísimo desde la primera vez que encontré uno.

La otra razón… que es la que más influye es… que le tengo fobia a los insectos.

No ayuda vivir solo… y mucho menos haber encontrado otros 3 en la semana… estando solo… tengo que enfrentarlos yo mismo… y en lugar de irse haciendo más fácil… más me preocupa y me afecta cada vez… he faltado al trabajo por estar al pendiente de que no haya más.

Sentimentalmente tampoco me ha ido mejor… de hecho hace poco pase por una situación que también me afectó bastante… pero hoy fue que paso lo que más me ha afectado hasta ahora… ayer en la noche escribía una disculpa por mi ausencia… además de hacer un dibujo de Richard para que pudiesen conocerlo de una forma más física pro asi decirlo, pero precisamente esto de hoy fue un golpe duro, mas debido a que yo ya pensaba que todo se había calmado, tras unos 4 días sin más problemas.

Hoy a medio día mientras terminaba de trabajar en el dibujo de Richard, acostado en mi cama, sentí un cosquilleo en mi hombro… me levante suavemente y me lleve la peor sorpresa de mi vida… un ciempiés de unos 12cm intentaba subir por mi hombro… me levanté inmediatamente y lo maté, con mis piernas temblando demasiado, después tuve un episodio de histeria durante un rato… hasta ahora que después de limpiar me decidí a dejar este aviso… No sé de dónde diablos salió un ciempiés… no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro o algo asi… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sus patas moviéndose sobre mi… o en la imagen de él caminando sobre mi cama… entre mis cobijas… perdón, sé que este no es lugar como para dejar notas hablando sobre lo que me pasa… pero quisiera que se dieran una idea de lo que estoy pasando… pues les pido comprendan por qué estoy suspendiendo la re-publicación, estoy pasando un momento muy difícil de mi vida… y no es que no vaya a poder superarlo… pero deberé estar muy concentrado en evitar que vuelva a pasar, por ello estaré muy ocupado hasta que acabe la temporada de lluvias, que es precisamente cuando estos insectos salen.

Perdonen realmente por la molestia de dejarlos asi por ahora… en verdad lo lamento… solo les pido que comprendan un poco lo que estoy pasando… y si es asi… muchísimas gracias…

Espero que a ustedes pueda irles mucho mejor que a mi… mucha suerte a todos.


End file.
